Lo que haria por verte feliz
by moongirlanime
Summary: Aizen ha sido derrotado,Todo vuelve a la normalidad,pero ¿seguirán juntos Ichigo y Rukia?.cap 11. ¿Byakuya preocupado por su hermana?, Ichigo deja su orgullo a un lado para pedirle perdon a nuestra rukia, ¿lo perdonara despues tantas mentiras?.Lean XD
1. Te esperare

Aizen ha sido derrotado, Todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero ¿seguirán juntos Ichigo y Rukia? y ¿que pasara con los sentimientos de Orihime hacia Ichigo, acaso se volverá un estorbo o será correspondida? …No soy muy buena con los sumary, lean XD… IchixRuki

Bleach no me pertenece (aunque me gustaria :(..), ni sus personajes, tan solo hago uso de ellos para crear historias. Soy nueva en esto XD, asi que lean y espero que les guste. El primer cap es algo corto, pero es una apertura para lo que vienes despues que se pone interesante.

**Capítulo 1: Te esperaré**

-Onii-chan-está listo el desayuno! – anunciaba la pequeña hermana de ichigo golpeando su puerta

Aquel chico de pelo naranja se despertó algo confuso, estaba de nuevo en su casa, después de tanto por lo que tuvo que pasar…. Se puso el uniforme rápidamente para regresar a su vida normal, no era que le emocionara mucho pero ¿Que otra opción tenia? Ya había pasado una semana desde que todo ocurrió. Trato de no pensar en eso y bajo a desayunar

-Hermano, se que te lo he preguntado antes pero…. ¿porque no regresaste con Rukia-chan? Creía que ustedes dos….

De pronto se escucho un fuerte puño sobre la mesa que dejo a Karin, Yuzu e Isshin, el padre de ichigo con una mirada terrorífica.

-Me voy a la escuela…-dijo ichigo sumamente serio saliendo puerta afuera, después de haber arremetido un fuerte puño contra la mesa

-¿pero que le ha pasado? - preguntaron al unísono si familia

-Ya lo hemos intentado, pero siempre nos evade la pregunta, lleva una semana así... – susurro karin preocupada

-Extraño a Rukia-chan!! – grito Yuzu y se le empezaron a aguar los ojos

OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun – saludo animadamente Inoue

-Buenos días

-Buenos días kurosaki – saludo Tatsuki notando algo extraño en el peli naranja mientras este se sentaba en su sitio - ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada– respondió apartando la mirada

Ese día se pasó rápidamente y mientras iban pasando las clases Ichigo no se podía concentrar, aun seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Kuchiki Rukia aquel día…

FLASH BACK

-Rukia… ¿vendrás con nosotros? – le decía ichigo mientras la veía dormir plácidamente, ya que necesitaba recuperarse porque había quedado bastante herida durante la batalla contra Aizen – supongo que ya no hay ninguna razón…para que estés conmigo…

-Ichigo…

El chico se sobresalto al creer que Rukia se había despertado, afortunadamente, ésta estaba susurrando en sueños…

-ZZzzz…No… no te vayas…ZZZzzzz

-Jajaja, tonta, obviamente que me tengo que ir….no pertenezco aquí – susurro para el mismo

-¿Qué haces aquí gillipollas? – pregunto un pelirrojo delante de él, malhumorado al ver como ichigo estaba solo con Rukia

-¿Qué te importa!?

-Claro que me importa! ¿No deberías estar yéndote para tu mundito?!

-Quisieras, No me voy a ir hasta que Rukia despierte…

De nuevo comenzaba una pelea entre el pelirrojo y el pelo naranja

-¡TONTOOS! Es que no pueden ver que estaba durmiendo, siempre despertándome con sus gritos….- exclamo la pequeña kuchiki a la vez que se levantaba malhumorada

-RUKIA! – exclamaron los dos chicos al ver que esta chica se caía al intentar pararse porque aun no estaba totalmente recuperada, afortunadamente ichigo fue lo bastante rápido como para sujetarla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso

-Enana!! Deberías quedarte tranquila en vez de sobre esforzarte! – exclamo ichigo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ash!! No me estoy sobre esforzando idiotaa! Y no me digas enana!!

-¿Pasa algo Rukia? – exclamo una voz siniestra detrás de detrás de ichigo

-Capitán…Kuchiki... …-exclamo Renji aterrorizado por la malvada aura del capitán al igual que veía como ichigo estaba tan aterrorizado como el

-Nii-sama… - exclamo Rukia sobrecogida por el aura de su hermano, soltándose de ichigo y tratando de pararse, cosa que fue un total fracaso porque ichigo la tuvo que volver a sujetar antes de que se cayera, de nuevo.

-No te sobre esfuerces mucho Rukia… – exclamo su hermano saliendo de nuevo de la habitación – Y en cuanto a ti, Kurosaki Ichigo, es tiempo para que te vayas, te están esperando, ya que este no es tu lugar…

Kuchiki Byakuya salió rápidamente y se hizo un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Renji.

-Es tiempo para que te despidas, Ichigo – dijo, mientras salió de la habitación detrás del capitán kuchiki

Se hizo un silencio en el cual Ichigo deposito de nuevo a Rukia en su cama.

-Yo….-decía ichigo confuso – gracias por todo Rukia…

-No al contrario, yo soy la que debería agradecerte Ichigo… - decía la pelinegra sin saber muy bien si decirle o no lo que sentía en ese momento

-Lo que dijiste mientras soñabas…

-¿dije algo mientras soñaba? – exclamo la kuchiki temblorosa de que le hubiera dicho algo inapropiado

_No lo recuerda – pensó Ichigo para sí mismo con pesar_

-No, no dijiste nada – dijo al fin, cosa que logro tranquilizar a Rukia, aunque no quedo muy convencida -…. ¿Te volveré a ver?

-Claro que si tonto! – exclamo Rukia levantándole los ánimos mientras le pegaba un pequeño puño en la cabeza – No creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, solo espera a que me recupere!

Con una sonrisa Ichigo se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, no sin antes pararse por un momento.

-Te esperare….Rukia

-Allí estaré…. Ichigo – dijo la Kuchiki como sellando una promesa

FIN FLASH BACK

-Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!

-¿eh? – dijo ichigo volviendo a la realidad, vio que Inoue le estaba hablando – lo siento, ¿decías algo?

-Esto… te estaba comentando que he pensado en hacer una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar la derrota de…Aizen – le dijo en un susurro para que Tatsuki no escuchara, van a ir todos, así que si tu pudieras…

-Lo siento Inoue, estoy ocupado – dijo cogiendo su mochila, ya que acababa de sonar la campana que finalizaba las clases

-Por favor kurosaki-kun –le suplicaba Inoue

-Vamos kurosaki, yo también voy a ir, e ira también sado y… - dijo animadamente Ishida, apareciendo por detrás

-Probablemente Kuchiki-san estará ahí también!!… - grito Inoue desesperada antes de que Ichigo atravesara la puerta. Al oír esto Ichigo se paró en seco…

-Rukia….¿Rukia ira?- dijo incrédulo

-Yo...le comente a Kuchiki-san sobre la fiesta y ella dijo que si estaba totalmente recuperada podría ir, y pues ya ha pasado una semana… - respondió insegura –también van a estar Abarai-kun, Ikkaku-kun con su extraño amigo.., Matsumoto-san con su capitán…y creo que Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san también irán.

-Mmm.. nos veremos allá entonces –respondió el peli naranja, con una sonrisa que Inue, desde hace una semana, no le veía

-Parece que al escuchar el nombre de Kuchiki-san se animó – Decía Ishida mientras le brillaban las gafas aunque no se percato de la tristeza de Orihime Inoue.

--

¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para saber su opnion y para que me ayuden a mejorar ya que soy novata. :). El prox cap va a ser muy interesante, esten pendientes que lo subire pronto.


	2. Lo que siempre he querido hacer

Hooola! Gracias por sus reviews, no sé qué haría si ustedes no me animaran para continuar mi historia. Escribiendo este capítulo me divertí mucho, espero que ustedes igualmente se diviertan leyéndolo :), y me dejen su opinión acerca de cómo les pareció y así mismo, me aconsejen a ver en que puedo mejorar. Ahora a leer ;P

**Capítulo 2. Lo que siempre he querido hacer**

-¿Iras a la fiesta, Rukia? – le preguntaba Renji tranquilamente

-Claro que sí! – respondió Rukia alegremente, mientras miraba que vestido ponerse - pero tendremos que llegar un poco tarde. Hay que esperar a que nii-sama este dormido, dudo que me deje ir a una fiesta al mundo real...

-Eso va a estar difícil, pero igual le contemos o no, nos dejaran salir gracias al permiso que conseguimos por medio Hitsuyaga, que fue convencido por la gran Matsumoto.

-Claro – decía Rukia con una gótica en la cabeza – cuando Matsumoto le empezó a dar sake…

-Bueno bueno...lo que importa es el permiso-decía Renji entre risas – entonces prepárate para esta noche

Y salió de la habitación de Rukia.

** OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Pasa Matsumoto-san – decía Inoue inocentemente

-Claro, claro…. Oh! Espera!... si quieres puedes entrar a ayudarnos!!- grito Matsumoto, pero en el techo de la casa de Inoue, Hitsuyaga se limitaba a mover negativamente la cabeza

-Bueno, solo con nosotras bastara para organizar la fiesta, Rukia y Renji vendrán mucho mas tarde porque tienen que esperar a que el capitán Kuchiki se duerma – le decía Matsumoto mientras entraba en la casa animadamente

-Ah, entiendo – decía Inoue, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Y lograste convencer a kurosaki?

-Accedió cuando le nombre que Kuchiki-san vendría – exclamo notando como cerraba un puño de la rabia que le producía - ¿Por qué siempre kuchiki-san?

-Ayy querida… - decía Matsumoto dándole un abrazo, notando como Inoue de nuevo se ponía triste– ya se!! ¿Por qué no aprovechas esta noche? Kuchiki-san vendrá hasta tarde y tienes a Ichigo solo para ti, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad...

Matsumoto le guiño un ojo mientras comenzaba a cocinar

** OOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOO**

-Eh!! Ichigo!! – le decía Isshin, su padre, viendo como Ichigo salía por la puerta – ya es muy noche, ¿para dónde vas?

-Eso es algo que no te tiene porque interesar, viejo...

-Ah!! Onii-chan ¿tienes una cita?! – exclamo Yuzu, con los ojos brillándole

-¿Con quien es esta vez? – pregunto Karin malévolamente

-¿te vas a reconciliar con Rukia, Onii-chan? – exclamaba Yuzu animadamente

-Lo sabía, vas a salir con una chica, mándale mis saludos a Rukia! Dile que puede volver a venir cuando quiera! Es como mi tercera hija! – exclamo Isshin dándole un codazo a su hijo – mas te vale que no pelees mas con ella, ella te quiere muchacho!

-AHHRRG! Esto no les incumbe!! – exclamo ichigo algo molesto, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la fiesta, no sin antes darse cuenta del cariño que su familia le había cogido a Rukia.

** OOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOO**

-Uy!! Que música!! Ven capitán, yo te enseño a bailar! – exclamaba Matsumoto al son de la música

-Gracias, Matsumoto, pero así estoy bien… - decía Hitsuyaga mientras se sonrojaba al ver los movimientos arrebatados de su teniente

RING!

-Kurosaki- kun! Qué bueno que llegas! – exclamo Inoue animadamente

-Esto...si – decía Ichigo, mirando la ropa que llevaba Inoue, unos jeans negros bastantes pegados con una blusa blanca que le dejaba ver el ombligo, sin contar que era algo escotada. Pero el solo tenía en la mente a una persona – Y donde esta?...

-Kuchiki-san no ha llegado – dijo Inoue, cambiando a una triste expresión, pero no demora, por favor pasa…

Inue-san empujo a ichigo hacia adentro y cerró la puerta. Dentro Ichigo pudo observar que Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yoruichi y yumichika estaba tomados, pero Hitsuyaga, Ishida y Urahara estaban en perfecto estado, aunque algo sonrojados… ya que Matsumoto y Yoruichi estaban dando un espectáculo de baile a todos ellos.

-kurosaki! – exclamo Ishida haciéndole lugar a Ichigo

-Io! Ishida!, ¡que tal esta esto?

-No muy bien por lo que puedes ver – exclamo Hitsuyaga al lado de él, observando como Matsumoto se movía, y bebiendo mas saque

-Jajaja Hitsuyaga.. ¿estás tomado?

-Que me digas Capitán Toushiro!! Y Claro que no estoy tomando... – exclamo el capitán cuando de pronto desapareció rápidamente, e Ichigo vio como Matsumoto empezaba a bailar con él.

-Que divertido que es esto!! – exclamaba Ikkaku mientras le brillaba la calvita, al a vez que bailaba con Yoruichi-san mientras que Urahara miraba extrañamente a través de sus gafas

-baila! Ichigo!! – gritaba Yoruichi bastante tomada – no seas aguafiestas!!

-Kurosaki-kun ¿quieres bailar? – le pregunto Inoue algo apenada extendiéndole la mano

-No… gracias Inoue, ¿Por qué no mejor sacas a Ishida? Parece que esta algo sonrojado al verte…. jajaja

-¿Qué? – exclamo Ishida dándose cuenta de que el poco sake que había bebido estaba surgiendo efecto – yo no sé bailar…

-Entonces porque no tomas sake ¿kurosaki-kun? – exclamo Matsumoto dejando por un momento a Hitsuyaga que estaba bailando solo, consumido totalmente por el sake (jajaja se debe ver muy lindo Hitsuyaga tomado!!, que ternura:P)

-Noo, gracias Matsumoto, yo no tomo…

-QUE TOMES TE DIGO!! –exclamo Matsumoto con una mirada de terror que hizo que ichigo no le diera por respuesta un no, supuso que así mismo había obligado al capitán Hitsuyaga a tomar…

2 horas después…

RING!

-Ku…kuchiguiiii-san!!- exclamo tambaleándose Inoue

-Inue-san… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Solo está algo tomada…- dijo Renji riéndose y entrándola hacia la casa, haciendo que Rukia los siguiera

-Hoola! – exclamo Renji animadamente por lo alto!

-Reeeenji!! Hip! – exclamaba Matsumoto corriendo hacia el – ven!! Toma saaaake!! Hip!!

-¿Qué?? No!!... Ahrgg!!

Matsumoto le embutió como pudo la botella a Renji, haciendo que este se la tomara toda en tan solo unos momentos.

-Jajajaja! Bailemooos! Hip!! – exclamo el pelirrojo sonrojado por haber tomado tanto alcohol

La pequeña kuchiki, para evitar que le dieran sake, se agacho y logro pasar a Matsumoto sin ser notada, pero apenas se levanto, vio todo negro….

-RUUUUKIA!!

-ICHIGO!! ¿Pero qué haces? – exclamo la kuchiki tratando de soltarse del abrazo repentino de Ichigo - ¿tomaste sake?

-Solo un poco!! –Ichigo le guiño el ojo, cosa que hizo que Rukia se sonrojara, ya que Ichigo nunca había hecho eso – Pero veeen! Vamos a bailar!!

-Kuchiki-san!! Deberías tomar algo de sake!! – exclamo Matsumoto-san buscándola

-No!! No quiero que me hagan tomar sake! – exclamo Rukia asustada – ven ichigo, escondámonos, ya estas lo suficientemente tomado….

-Escon… ¿qué? – exclamo ichigo tambaleándose mientras se agachaba con Rukia para lograr pasar desapercibidos

-Dudo que nos encuentre aquí – exclamo Rukia metiéndose en el armario de Inoue junto con ichigo, aunque quedaron algo apretujados

-¿Qué hacemos Rukia? ¿jugamos escondidas? Jajaja –ichigo no dejaba de reírse

-SSHH!! Ichigo! Cállate! No ves que nos van a descubrir! – exclamaba la kuchiki, algo nerviosa por la cercanía de Ichigo

-Oyeeee! Y ¿porque traes esa ropaaa? – exclamaba ichigo, tocándole inconscientemente la cintura… viendo como traía una vestido purpura algo corto, más arriba de las rodillas y bastante pegado, que le lucia con sus ojos y su cabello –luces sexy! Enana!!

-Ay!! Ichigo!!cállate!! – exclamaba Rukia tratando de no reírse de Ichigo y de no sonrojarse – serás tarado!!...Shhh!!...ahí viene alguien!

-Kuchiki-san no te me vas a escapar sin antes tomar sake!! JAJAJAJAJA!! – gritaba Matsumoto mientras sonreía malévolamente

-Que tibia es tu cadera Rukia –decía Ichigo en susurros sonrojado

-Estas bien ebrio, ichigo idiota…

-No, estoy consciente y…. ahora que lo pienso… siempre he querido….

-¿qué haces?? – decía Rukia con un pequeño grito ahogado al ver que Ichigo se le estaba acercando demasiado

-Algo que siempre he querido hacer…

De un momento a otro, ichigo acerco a Rukia con la mano en su cadera y la beso. Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué hacer, quería a Ichigo, si, pero Ichigo había tomado mucho sake, y… ¿si esto para él no significaba nada? ¿y si al otro día olvidaba todo?

-No!! Ichigo, espera… ¿qué haces?? –exclamo Rukia rompiendo el beso bruscamente

-Ya te lo dijo….-exclamo el peli naranja sonrojado- Es que… ¿no quieres?

-Tú no eres así Ichigo, y no es que no quiera….pero es que...

Ichigo aprovecho ese momento de vacilación de Rukia para volver a besarla. Esta vez la pequeña kuchiki no se pudo resistir. De repente el beso empezó a ser más apasionado y Rukia no pudo evitar llevar sus brazos al cuello de Ichigo. Él la acerco hasta que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocaran y empezó a acariciarle la espalda apasionadamente y ella no podía evitar revolcar el pelo naranja del chico. Cada vez se agitaban más, y se deseaban más, como si ese beso fuera adictivo. Hasta que….

PLAFFFFFFFFFF

- ¡¡Qué--QUE ES ESTO?! –exclamo un pelirrojo furioso al ver como Ichigo y Rukia habían salido de un armario y caído al suelo e Ichigo había quedado encima de Rukia y debajo de él ésta estaba tremendamente sorprendida y sonrojada, viendo como ichigo había hecho que se le levantara un poco el vestido; además el también estaba bastante sonrojado, sin mencionar lo cerca que habían quedado sus rostros. El pelirrojo saco su espada furioso.

-AHHHHHHH! KUROSAKI-KUN!! – exclamo Inoue casi echa lagrimas y se cayó de rodillas en el suelo al ver la escena

-Has besado a neee-san!! – exclamo kon, saltando del sofá donde estaba Escondido tomando sake – No te lo perdonare, ICHIGO!!

-Toma esto Ichigo!! – exclamo Renji dirigiéndose a él con su Zanpacto

Pero de pronto, Todo se quedo en silencio. Seguía sonando la música pero todos estaban con la boca abierta, totalmente petrificados mirando la escena entre Ichigo y Rukia; además de la intervención de Renji, kon e Inoue

De un momento a otro Renji junto con su espada, kon e Inoue fueron los primeros en caer al piso dormidos por lo borrachos que estaban, en ese mismo instante todos los siguieron: Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hitsuyaga, Yoruichi, yumichika, Ishida y por ultimo…

-Rukia… - ichigo cayo dormido en el pecho de la kuchiki, dejando solo a la kuchiki y a Urahara para que arreglaran todo el desorden


	3. Sentimientos Ocultos

Ayyyy gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews n.n, no se imaginan como me animan a seguir la historia y a subir los caps mas rápido. Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste 

**Capítulo 3. Sentimientos Ocultos**

-Urahara , Es mejor no mencionar lo que paso…dudo que con lo ebrios que estaban¬¬ recuerden algo…-exclamo Rukia suavemente para que no se despertaran los demás

-Tranquila, pero ¿estás segura de que es lo correcto?, que tal si Kurosaki-kun lo recuerda

-La verdad no lo creo – objetó ella, algo malhumorada, recordando ese suceso

-Rukia… Agh!! Porque te besaste con el…. ZZZzzzz

-Parece que Abarai recuerda todo aunque este dormido –exclamo Urahara riéndose animadamente mirando el amanecer

-Esto va a ser un problema – comento Rukia

-Ah!! -exclamo el pelirrojo bostezando y parándose - ¿Qué tal Rukia, que tal Urahara?

-Bastante bien – exclamo Urahara divertido por la situación

-Oe! Rukia, tuve un sueño bastante raro…

-Este… ¿sí? n.ñ

-Que tu e Ichigo salían de un armario, se habían besado creo y… estabas con un vestido purpura y el estaba encima de ti y… bah! Que bobadas digo – dijo el riéndose de sí mismo – seré tonto, eso jamás podría pasar jajaja

-Cierto jajaja – exclamo Rukia tratando de reírse falsamente y escondiéndose antes de que Renji viera su vestido

-Un momento!! – exclamo Renji petrificado - ¿por…porque traes el mismo vestido que en el sueño? Y.. ¿Por qué Ichigo también..? y ¿Por qué esta el armario abierto?

-Rukia… ZZzzzz te ves sexy…… ZZZzzzz – interrumpió ichigo entre sueños

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Renji pego un grito que se oyó por todo el vecindario

-Cállate Renji! –exclamo Rukia tapándole la boca con la mano y recordó que no había borrado las escenas de aquel crimen (jajaja, sobre todo un crimen) – vas a despertarlos a todos, déjame explicártelo

-El pelirrojo se calmo un poco y escucho a Rukia.

-No es lo que parece, tonto….probablemente nadie más lo recuerde, igual todo fue porque estábamos tomados jajaja n.ñ

-Pero…Rukia, Ichigo te beso… ¿no? – exclamo el pelirrojo cerrando su puño con furia – ¿no vas a hacer nada en contra de eso? Debería darle una paliza por ti…

-No, solo vas a hacer mas jaleo de esta situación, Renji, él solo lo hizo porque estaba tomado ,tonto, y yo también estaba algo tomada (que mentira!¬¬) – respondió Rukia con una sonrisa, aunque Renji se dio cuenta de que esta era falsa, y que detrás había mucha tristeza- además, seguro que él no recuerda nada, no hay de qué preocuparse, Déjemelo como un secreto n.n

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando, el ultimo en levantarse fue Ichigo, para fortuna de Rukia, nadie más aparte de Renji parecía recordar algo. Excepto Kon, pero Rukia se encargo de él.

OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

_Rukia nee-san, porque me dejaste encerrado en tu armario!!_ – pensaba Kon, con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía como estaba totalmente amarrado y no podía gritar, gracias a la cinta que le tapaba la boca.

OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

-Agh!! me duele la cabeza – exclamo Ichigo al levantarse

-Vamos Ichigo, tenemos que ir a tu casa porque tu familia debe estar preocupada – exclamo una voz detrás de el

-¿Ru….Rukia??

-idiota! Claro que sí! -exclamo ella ayudándolo a levantar

-¿Dónde estamos?...

-Así que… ¿no recuerdas nada? – dijo mas para ella misma, muy aliviada aunque en el fondo bastante triste

-La verdad es que solo recuerdo cuando llegue y empecé a tomar sake, después, todo se vuelve borroso – exclamo el peli naranja observando la casa de Inoue

-Desde cuando te has vuelvo un alcohólico, Ichigo ebrio ¬¬

-Cállate enana, si tome fue porque Matsumoto me obligo….-decía el pobre, tratando de parase con el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas que tenía – además, es la primera vez que tomo….

-Por esa razón, deberías saber que la primera vez te da más duro, y claro, te embriagas mas fácil si no estás acostumbrado – comento la kuchiki resignada – de todas forma, Inue-san aun sigue durmiendo y los demás se han ido, así que volvamos a tu casa.

Salieron y empezaron a caminar...

-¿Qué paso en la fiesta, Rukia? – pregunto el chico confundido – no recuerdo nada de nada, solo pedazos borrosos

-Ichigo– le dijo la kuchiki seriamente - ¿estás seguro de que quieres saber lo que paso?

-…si – respondió el chico inseguro

-Tú…tú me besaste – termino diciendo Rukia, mirando a ichigo serimente

-¿Qué?? – exclamo el peli naranja perplejo y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el cual, Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar…¿el se había atrevido a besar a Rukia? Pero de un momento a otro Rukia empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-Deberías haberte visto la cara de idiota – exclamo la Shinigami cogiéndose el estomago de la risa – no puedo creer lo fácil que te he engañado!!

-Serás Idiota enana, como se te ocurre jugar con algo así – exclamo el chico, aliviado de que no hubiera hecho eso (que va!! Rukia le está diciendo la verdad u.u) – además, seguro que si hubiera sido así tu me hubieras forzado ¬¬, yo no le daría un beso a una chica tan enana y gritona como tú.

-Ya cállate, "no sabes de lo que te pierdes kurosaki-kun" –respondió la chica con voz melosa, divertida, aunque después se torno normal - Nada fuera de lo normal pasó en realidad…- trataba de decir Rukia – todos bailaron y tomaron mucho, y tu no eras la excepción, Ichigo ebrio…después todos cayeron dormidos

-¿Osea que no hice nada malo? – indago el chico, ahora con una sonrisa

-No…

-¿tú también tomaste? – exclamo Ichigo divertido – no me lo creo…¬¬seguro que te afecto bastante el sake, en un cuerpo tan enano debe tener efectos más fuertes

-idiota! Claro que no tome, me la pase escondiéndome de Matsumoto, que me quería dar sake…-respondió la chica malhumorada

-No me digas, supongo que para una enana como tú no es difícil esconderse… jajaja

-Es verdad –termino Rukia con la mirada distante e Ichigo logro ver algo extraño en sus ojos y se sorprendió que Rukia no peleara

-Oe!...¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el peli naranja no muy seguro

-Claro que sí! Ya te dije, no me molestes! – exclamo la kuchiki

-Oye… -exclamo el chico, parándose un poco para observar bien a Rukia – ese vestido purpura… te sienta bien, enana

-¿eh? –de pronto Rukia noto como le subía la sangre a las mejillas

_Claro, cuando esta normal me sienta bien, y cuando esta ebrio me veo sexy, ¿Cuál es la verdad? – pensaba Rukia algo confusa – Ichigo idiota…._

-¿no te lo he visto antes? – pregunto Ichigo y continuo caminando junto a ella

-Claro que no – respondió ella nerviosa – es la primera vez que me lo pongo, imbécil

-Jajaja claro, es raro que un vestido le quede bien a una enana como tu…- exclamo el Ichigo riendose -pero no tienes porque sonrojarte tanto, tonta!

-¿Qué dices?.. yo no me estoy sonrojando – exclamo ella malhumorada - Ichigo Idiota..

La semana se paso rápido, lo de la fiesta había quedado atrás y ellos continuaban con su misión de acabar con los Hollows, ya que por fortuna dejaron que Rukia continuara protegiendo ese vecindario junto con Renji, gracias a que estaba totalmente recuperada, sin embargo aún no había hablado con el capitán kuchiki. La verdad a Rukia le alegraba que Ichigo no recordara nada, no quería perder su amistad y sabia que ichigo lo había hecho porque estaba tomado, y el continuaba sus peleas normales con ella y con los Hollows, Sin embargo, desde aquel suceso, ella no podía evitar mirar los labios del peli naranja, de pronto…lo veía con otros ojos.

Rukia Había obligado a Kon a hacer la promesa de no decir nada, a cambio de que lo llevara a su colegio y lo presentara con chicas lindas, aunque claro, en forma de peluche. Lo que nadie se percato fue de los sentimientos de Orihime Inoue, excepto una persona.

-Orihime no se qué te pasa, ¿Por qué estas triste? – exclamo Tatsuki preocupada por su amiga

-No, yo estoy perfectamente bien n.n – decía ella tratando de no preocupar a su amiga

-Mm… ¿es por kurosaki?

-¿Qué?… ¿cómo lo…?... quiero decir, no, él no tiene nada que ver jajaja – exclamo ella nerviosa mirando de reojo como Ichigo y Rukia hablaban animadamente

-Vamos a hablar Inue – dijo Tatsuki decidida y salió con ella al patio

-¿Por qué no le confiesas tus sentimientos a él de una buena vez?

-¿qué estás diciendo Tatsuki-chan?

-Mira, confiésalo antes de que lo pierdas o…. la verdad detesto decir esto, pero díselo antes de que otra se te adelante….antes de que kuchiki-san se te adelante…

"…_antes de que kuchiki-san se te adelante…" "…antes de que kuchiki-san se te adelante…"_

-¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Acaso ella siente algo por kurosaki-kun? – pregunto la chica confundida

-En realidad no lo sé Orihime, de pronto si, de pronto no, pero ellos dos son muy cercanos y…las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro – respondió la chica, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ichigo y Rukia – lo mejor es que actúes, y pronto

Estas palabras quedaron en la cabeza de Inue durante todas las clases, pasaron dos semanas y ella seguía igual……siempre viendo como su kurosaki-kun se iba con kuchiki-san, como siempre estaban juntos y ella no cabía ahí, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

-Tatsuki-chan, necesito que distraigas a kuchiki-san, que salga más tarde que kurosaki-kun –le dijo en un susurro que nadie más escucho

-Hasta que por fin te decidiste! – exclamo su amiga animadamente – tu puedes Orihime!

La campana que finalizaba las clases, sonó.

- Oee!! Kuchiki-san, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento sobre literatura, si tienes tiempo - exclamo Tatsuki, como suplicándole

- Ichigo, ve adelantándote, ya te alcanzo - le dijo Rukia, algo confusa ante la petición de Tatsuki

OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

-Que le habrá pedido Tatsuki a esa enana – decía distraídamente Ichigo para sí, mientras caminaba camino a su casa, mirando al cielo

-Kurosaki-kun!! – gritaba Inue mientras corría para tratar de alcanzarlo

-Inue!! – exclamo Ichigo sorprendido, parando en seco

-Kurosaki-kun… -dijo ella llegando por fin y viéndolo

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto ichigo confundido - ¿hay algún Hollow?

-Yo….tengo algo que decirte…

-¿algo que decirme? – pregunto Ichigo confundido (a lo bien que no capta nada jaja)

-Kurosaki-kun… yo…- decía Inue mientras se sonrojaba

-...¬¬…

-Yo…. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como kuchiki-san, ni puedo animarte como ella lo hace, tampoco soy tan cercana a ti como ella y tal vez no sea tan linda…. pero….

-¿De qué estás hablando? –decía Ichigo sin poder entender oo -¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia en todo esto?

-Kurosaki-kun… la verdad es que yo…. Yo te amo kurosaki-kun!

Detrás una pequeña chica de pelo negro se deslizaba por la pared, tratando de asimilar lo que había acabado de oír…


	4. Deja Vu

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, fueron pocos pero muy valiosos para mi, y me animan mucho a continuar n.n. La historia se va a tornar un poco triste u.u, pero después va a ser diferente, espero que la continúen leyendo y me dejen sus reviews para ver que tal les parece y no sé si quieran darme consejo o algo asi n.n. Bueno, ahora si a leer, porque este cap está larguito.

**()** Entre paréntesis: comentarios míos, son muy pocos jeje n.n

Lo que esté en cursiva son los pensamientos del respectivo personaje .n.n

--

**Capítulo 4. Deja Vu**

-Gracias por la ayuda kuchiki-san –decía Tatsuki con una sonrisa

-De nada – Rukia también le devolvió la sonrisa – ahora me voy antes de que kurosaki-kun se moleste por tener que esperarme

Rukia salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el camino por donde siempre iban con Ichigo, iba a doblar la esquina cuando vio al peli naranja, pero se contuvo cuando observo que no estaba solo, estaba con Inoue y ella estaba diciendo algo, así que decidió no interrumpir…

Yo…. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como kuchiki-san, ni puedo animarte como ella lo hace, tampoco soy tan cercana a ti como ella y tal vez no sea tan linda pero….

¿De qué estás hablando? –susurraba Ichigo tratando de entender -¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia en todo esto?

Kurosaki-kun… la verdad es que yo…. Yo te amo kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo se quedo completamente petrificado al ver la reacción de Inue….ella lo estaba besando!!

Mientras tanto, Rukia observaba como Inoue besaba a ichigo, y este no oponía ninguna resistencia…. Aunque tampoco se veía como si lo aceptara... Pero, después de todo, si su amiga Inoue estaba enamorada de ichigo, ¿ella que podía hacer?...decidió no mirar más aquello que la atormentaba tanto…decidió correr y correr, olvidando lo que acababa de ver

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Ichigo paro el beso cuando se dio cuenta de que era un beso (que corto!! Este hombre.. ¬¬), miro a Inoue y se quito del abrazo de ella, ya que estaba totalmente sorprendido

-Inoue… yo….

-No digas nada Kurosaki-kun, solo piénsalo…déjame intentar hacerte feliz - Exclamo Inue y salió corriendo, dejando a un Ichigo bastante confundido. O.O

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Inue salió corriendo, no sabía para donde iba, no le importaba, Lo única que sabía era que no quería escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo, aun no estaba preparada para escucharla, y ¿si no la quería? ¿y si a la él que quería era a….?

PAMMMM!!

Auch!!

Sintió como se tropezaba con alguien… volteo a mirar y...

-Kuchiki-san!

-Inoue!, lo siento… ¿te pegaste duro? – comento Rukia ayudándola a parar

-No, tranquila, estoy bien….n.n – exclamo ella

-Qué bueno n.n – respondió la Shinigami, y de pronto le puso una mano en el hombro a Inoue y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Kuchiki-san….

-¿En verdad lo quieres tanto, Inue? – le pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa, aunque Inoue no se de la tristeza que había detrás de ella

-Kuchiki-san, ¿escuchaste todo?

-Ehhhh…esto…pasaba por ahí jajaja n-ñ – respondió Rukia nerviosa-… por favor cuídalo Inoue

-¿Cómo?

-Si, cuídalo por favor – exclamo ella parándose y dándole la espalda, entonces continuo hablando con dificultad– yo, he recibido una carta de mi hermano diciéndome que tengo que devolverme mañana a la sociedad de almas y la verdad es que no se me permitirá volver, creo que será lo más probable ya que.. me escape la noche de la fiesta y supongo que no me dejara volver a este mundo como castigo…

-¿estás segura...kuchiki-san? - decía Inoue mirándola también, no sabía porque pero sentía mucha tristeza, sobre todo porque Rukia se había vuelto una gran amiga y un apoyo para ella

-Si, no le diré nada a Ichigo, así que tú tampoco le digas nada por favor – exclamo ella con una sonrisa–no quiero preocuparlo y... lo más importante, no lo dejes venir a buscarme.

-Kuchiki-san – susurro Inoue viendo como Rukia se alejaba caminando rápidamente – KUCHIKI-SAN!!

Rukia paró en seco, Inoue la alcanzo

-La verdad es que yo….yo recuerdo todo lo que paso la noche de la fiesta – continuo Inoue bastante triste, sentía que había algo mal en todo esto – yo, recuerdo que kurosaki-kun y tu se besaron! Y… me sentí muy celosa!... la verdad, es que siempre he estado celosa de ti, kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun siempre te mira de una manera especial, siempre se preocupa por ti más que por los demás, a veces parece como si tú fueras la única que existiera para el… y a pesar de que él me salvo, cuando supo que tu casi mueres….

-...u.u…

-Yo… no quiero ser un estorbo entre tú y kurosaki-kun, pero el problema es que yo…

-Inoue,… lo que paso con Ichigo en la fiesta fue porque él había tomado mucho Sake y yo también (q mentira!!--) –dijo más para sí misma con pesar, forzando de todas las formas que podía, una sonrisa– no fue real, y… acerca de las miradas, el solo me mira como una amiga y tal vez se siente obligado a protegerme, solo porque yo lo he protegido a veces, pero no es nada mas, no te imagines nada mas…. así que por favor, no lo tengas en cuenta y olvida todos estos sucesos…. Así como yo también los estoy olvidando…. Y….gracias por todo, Inoue-chan, fuiste una gran amiga para mi

Rukia le dedico una gran sonrisa y empezó a caminar de nuevo e Inue no pudo hacer nada para ir detrás de ella, ya que cayó arrodillada en el suelo y empezó a derramar lagrimas.

Tu también fuiste una gran amiga para mi, kuchiki-san – dijo en un susurro inaudible para la Shinigami – lo lamento….

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Vaya! Pero que noche tan tranquila! – exclamo un pelirrojo en el techo de una casa –ojala hoy no aparezcan Hollows

Abarai Renji estaba muy tranquilo mirando a su alrededor descansando, cuando miro hacia atrás porque escucho que alguien sollozaba cerca de donde él estaba, así que decidió ir a mirar. Siguió el sonido de los sollozos hasta que llego al lago, y se encontró con una figura pequeña.

-¿Rukia?

-Ah! ¿Renji? – exclamo Rukia sorprendida, quitándose todo rastro de lagrimas antes de voltear a verlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto su amigo preocupado - ¿estabas…estabas llorando?

-¿Yo?? Jajaja como se te ocurre tonto! n.ñ– exclamo Rukia de nuevo poniendo una sonrisa

-Pues yo escuche sollozos…-exclamo el acercándosele – Rukia, sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

-Renji….-dijo Rukia, ahora cambiando su semblante a una cara seria – mañana me devuelvo para a la Sociedad de Almas, y no voy a volver… nunca más.

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ayy pero ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? –decía un joven peli naranja recostado en su cama – Inoue ¿Por qué?… Yo ….ZZZzzzzZZZZzz

...ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZ(en el sueño)

-SSHH!! Ichigo! Cállate! No ves que nos van a descubrir! – exclamaba la kuchiki, algo nerviosa por la cercanía de Ichigo

-Oyeeee! Y ¿porque traes esa ropaaa? – exclamaba ichigo, tocándole inconscientemente la cintura… y viendo como traía una vestido purpura algo corto, más arriba de las rodillas y bastante pegado, que le lucia con sus ojos y su cabello –luces sexy! Enana!!

-Ay!! Ichigo!!cállate!! – exclamaba Rukia tratando de no reírse de Ichigo y de no sonrojarse – serás tarado!!...Shhh!! ahí viene alguien!

-Kuchiki-san no te me vas a escapar sin antes tomar sake!! JAJAJAJAJA HIP!! – gritaba Matsumoto

-Que tibia es tu cadera Rukia –decía Ichigo en susurros

-Estas bien ebrio, ichigo idiota

-No, estoy consciente y…. ahora que lo pienso… siempre he querido….

-¿qué haces?? – decía Rukia con un pequeño grito ahogado al ver que Ichigo se le estaba acercando demasiado

-Algo que siempre he querido hacer…

De un momento a otro, ichigo acerco a Rukia con la mano en su cadera y la beso. Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué hacer, quería a Ichigo, si, pero Ichigo había tomado mucho sake, y… ¿si esto para el no significaba nada? ¿y si al otro día olvidaba todo?

-No!! Ichigo, espera ¿qué haces?? –exclamo Rukia rompiendo el beso bruscamente

-Ya te lo dije….-exclamo el peli naranja sonrojado- Es que no quieres?

-Tú no eres así Ichigo, y no es que no quiera….pero es que...

Ichigo aprovecho ese momento de vacilación de Rukia para volver a besarla. Esta vez la pequeña kuchiki no se pudo resistir. De repente el beso empezó a ser más apasionado y Rukia no pudo evitar llevar sus brazos al cuello de Ichigo. El la acerco hasta que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocara y empezó a acariciarle la cadera apasionadamente y ella no podía evitar revolcar su pelo naranja. Cada vez se agitaban más, y se deseaban más, como si ese beso fuera adictivo. Hasta que…..

(Fin del sueño)

-OE!! Ichigo!!

-Ah!Rukia!! – exclamo él, sorprendido por el sueño que acababa de tener, había sido tan real…(fue real!!date cuenta Ichigo..u.u)

De repente sin querer, se fijo en lo cerca que estaba Rukia, y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, y pensar en que de repente tenía ganas de besarlos, pero Rukia se alejo…

-¿Qué estabas soñando? – le pregunto la chica

-Esto….!que te importa! enana - exclamo él, sentándose en su cama y viendo como ya había oscurecido

-Jajaja gritabas mi nombre! – decía burlándose de él e imitándolo cuando estaba dormido – Rukia, Rukia!!

-Por supuesto que no!, debiste de haber oído mal, con esos oído enanos que tienes….– respondió el sonrojándose inconscientemente –..¬¬… ¿dije algo más?

-Jajaja sí que lo dijiste – respondió Rukia malévolamente

-…¬¬ …. ¿que más dije?

-No te pienso decir…

-Que me lo digas!!

-No se me da la gana, jajaja

-Argh!! pues me lo vas a tener que decir…

De repente Ichigo se abalanzo sobre Rukia, pero midió mal y cayó encima de ella totalmente, levantándole un poco el vestido, esto hizo que los dos se sonrojaran por completo... Aunque a Ichigo le pareció que ya había vivido ese momento con Rukia, de hecho se percato de que Rukia llevaba puesto el mismo vestido morado con el que había ido la fiesta.

_Le sienta tan bien – Pensó Ichigo – en realidad se ve algo…sexy – se sorprendió por su mismo pensamiento y de repente recordó el sueño, como un "deja Vu"_

-Lo…lo siento, Rukia… - exclamo sonrojado el chico, mirando hacia otra dirección para que la Shinigami no viera su sonrojo–es tu culpa x ser tan enana….

-Ichigo – lo interrumpió ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada y parándose inmediatamente después de Ichigo– me… ¿me acompañarías a dar una vuelta?

-¿y ahora Qué mosca te pico? – exclamo ichigo sorprendido y sonrojado aun por el acontecimiento que acababa de pasar

-Nada, solo que hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente….

--

Espero que les haya gustado, Por fa, déjenme sus reviews n.n

Otra cosa, para los que no saben que es Deja Vu, es esa extraña sensación de haber vivido antes una determinada situación. A mí me ha pasado, generalmente es escalofriante :S.


	5. la playa

Holaaaa! Qué pena por no actualizar rápido, pero lo entenderán al leer este cap q esta reeee, pero reee largo, o por lo menos en comparación con los otros; perdón si está muy largo, tómenlo como un cap especial de la historia. Es que no podía cortarlo jajaja!!, excepto en la parte que lo hice. Espero que lo disfruten, es un cap totalmente dedicado a ichixruki n.n . Espero que me dejen sus reviews.

**Capítulo 5. La playa**

El viento soplaba suavemente, y el cabello de Rukia se movía al compás de él. Ichigo no pudo evitar observar esto, y además de observar cómo se veía de bella esa noche. Era una noche llena de estrellas, Rukia y el estaban caminando cerca de unos de los parques del barrio karakura. Ella no hablaba así que él decidió no hablar, después de todo era ella la que lo había invitado. Observo como Rukia se sentaba en un pequeño prado, donde la brisa soplaba bastante fuerte, aún así, Ichigo decidió seguirla y sentarse cerca de ella.

-Hemos pasado por mucho… ¿no, Ichigo?

-Si…

En ese momento, ambos empezaron a recordar todos sus momentos juntos: Cuando él se había convertido en Shinigami gracias a ella, cuando ella lo protegía de su hermano cuando vino al mundo real, cuando él la salvo de ser ejecutada, cuando ella lo salvo de un ataque de los bound…. cuando cada vez que el estaba desanimado, ella era la única que sabia como reconfortarlo…. Cuando no la había podido proteger de aquel espada y había resultado herida… cuando pensó que se había muerto (aquí se estremeció Ichigo y yo también..u.u)…

No pudieron evitar mirarse, ambos se sonrojaron un poco así que apartaron la mirada.

-Siempre te has preocupado por mí, Rukia…

-Tu siempre me has protegido Ichigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer… - dijo ella mirando al cielo…

-...

-Ichigo...la verdad es que muchas veces, no vemos lo que tenemos en frente...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que hay cosas que no has experimentado, sentimientos, para ser más precisa, que no has experimentado….se trata de ir más allá de las cosas….

-Ichigo seguía sin entender nada, ¿De qué sentimientos le hablaba Rukia?¬¬

-Jajaja supongo que no me entiendes nada, ya que no tienes ni idea de nuevos sentimientos, Ichigo idiota jajaja n.ñ, pero ya se irán mostrando, o tal vez ya se mostraron… y no te has dado cuenta

-Estás rara hoy, Rukia…-dijo el chico mirándola fijamente – ¿desde cuando te has vuelto mi mama para hablarme así? Tonta enana…

-Ichigo…eres un tonto ¬¬ - dijo la chica en un suspiro – precisamente creo que soy la única que puede hablarte de esto.. y más porque somos…amigos…

-Amigos…-repitió el peli naranja, dándose cuenta después de un rato, que llevaba pensando en esa palabra mucho tiempo – pero aun no entiendo a que te refieres…

-Me refiero , a que mires lo que las personas te brindan, mira mas allá de las cosas – lo interrumpió Rukia mirándole directamente a los ojos, y se encontró con aquella mirada

Durante un instante, que les pareció demasiado largo a los dos, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Expresándose las cosas que no se podían decir con palabras, y de vez en cuando se miraban los labios y se sonrojaban levemente. Entonces la Shinigami le sonrió, y sin perder el contacto visual siguió hablando.

-Hay más cosas en la vida que pelear, y seguro que si no te das cuenta de ello, te vas a perder de mucho…

-No logro entenderte muy bien... – dijo Ichigo después de un rato de haber estado reflexionando

-Jajaja un cabeza hueca como tú no entiende de estas cosas – dijo ella riéndose junto a él – pero espero que algún día lo hagas.

-Seguro que si, al menos no tengo una cabeza enana…

-Argh!! – Rukia y el empezaban a discutir de nuevo – es mejor tener una cabeza enana a una hueca…

-Tú que sabes, si ni siquiera puedes pensar con la cabeza tan enana que tienes – decía Ichigo riéndose

De pronto un arbusto detrás de ellos empezó a sonar, e Ichigo miro a Rukia en ese instante.

-¿Hollow? – pregunto Ichigo a Rukia cogiendo su amuleto, preparado para transformarse en Shinigami

-No creo que sea un Hollow, no aparece en mi radar – exclamo Rukia algo preocupada

Cuando de pronto salió un gato de aquel arbusto, y se fue corriendo.

-bAh!, solo era un gato – exclamo Ichigo, volviendo a recostarse…

-Es hora de volver Ichigo, se está haciendo tarde y no creo que a tu familia le agrade que estemos afuera a estas horas….

-Mmm..Si, tienes razón – dijo después de un rato, aunque en realidad no quería separarse tan pronto de la Shinigami

Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo en dirección a la casa de Ichigo. Llegaron bastante rápido e Ichigo se paro antes de entrar.

-Note… note que te pusiste de nuevo ese vestido – exclamo él algo apenado – tuve una extraña sensación de deja vu hace poco. A pesar de que te lo había visto el día después de la fiesta en la casa de Inoue, sentí como si te lo hubiera visto de la misma forma en que caímos….

-¿Ah? ¿crees que me veo linda, kurosaki-kun? n.n – interrumpió ella con cara de niñita chiquita que estrena un vestido

-Jajaja solo dije que lo notaba, no que te veías linda, tonta – exclamo Ichigo

Avanzaron hacia la casa y entraron.

-Onii-chan!- exclamo Yuzu, corriendo a abrazarle animadamente

-¿eh? ¿Pero qué te pasa yuzu? – exclamo el chico sorprendido

-Iremos a la playa mañana! – interrumpió Karin – por eso están así ¬¬

-Ichigo!! Por supuesto que iremos contigo y Rukia-chan, así que no te preocupes – exclamo el papa saludando sonriente a Rukia – hay que aprovechar que mañana es domingo

-Oh no señor, que pena, no quiero hacerles estorbo – decía Rukia con voz de niña chiquita

-Pero si no haces estorbo Rukia-chan, eres como mi tercera hija – exclamo el – y la futura esposa de mi hijo…

-Cállate ¬¬, viejo – exclamo ichigo mientras le pegaba una patada

-¿Nos acompañaras ichi-nii?– decía Yuzu al borde de las lagrimas

-Está bien, está bien…-respondio el chico al fin – no hay remedio T-T

-Y tu Rukia-chan, iras con nosotros también ¿verdad? – decía ahora el papa de Ichigo, con los ojos llorosos…

-Este…yo…-decía la chica sin saber muy bien que responder

-Vamos Rukia-chan, será más divertido todo si tu vas – decía Yuzu también rogándole – oni-chan se pondrá más feliz

-Yo no he dicho eso – dijo en defensa Ichigo – me da igual si va esa enana o no…¬¬

-Estaré encantada de ir con ustedes n.n– respondió Rukia con una sonrisa de niña buena

-La pasaremos súper!! – exclamaron Ishin y yuzu a la vez

-Ya dejen de molestar – decía Karin cogiéndolos a los dos, y levándolos cada uno a su respectivo cuarto para dejar solos a Ichigo y a Rukia

-Ichigo… – exclamo la Shinigami

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué….que se hace en una playa? – pregunto la chica, sonrojándose un poco por su ignorancia

-Si que eres tonta – respondió el chico – en las playas se nada en el mar, por supuesto que con un vestido de baño y…también te puedes broncear, puedes montar en motos acuáticas, bucear, hacer castillos en la arena…

-ah...

-Mañana lo entenderás enana…-exclamo el chico somnoliento – por ahora déjame dormir que estoy cansado

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada – fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de meterse en su armario

Había un problema en el que Rukia no dejaba de pensar, y era la carta de su hermano… pero… por solo un día más que estuviera en el mundo real, no pasaría nada, de todas formas, sería uno de los últimos recuerdos que tendría con Ichigo y su familia

Ya lo había decidió, iría a la playa con ellos, así que comenzó a pensar en la playa y recordó cuando adquirió un vestido de baño, que por primera vez iba a usar.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué…que es eso? – exclamaba la Shinigami, viendo un montón de prendas extrañas que se usaban para cuando se iba a nadar, según le habían informado.

-Este en un vestido de baño enterizo, pero son mas lindos los bikinis – aclaro Inoue animadamente

-¿bikinis?

-Si, mira este – le dijo Inoue, mostrándole una prenda parecida a un brasier y otra parecida a una tanga de color rosado.

-Pero…. Es un brasier y una...

-No kuchiki-san jajaja- interrumpió la hime divertida – son algo diferentes… aunque si dejan ver mucho…

-Creo que prefiero el…..¿enterizo dijiste que se llamaba? – exclamo ella, dirigiéndose a los primeros que había visto

-Claro que no! – se interpuso Inoue cogiéndola del brazo – si tienes un cuerpo lindo tienes que lucirlo kuchiki-san

-¿yo?¿cuerpo lindo? – exclamo ella, mirándose en un espejo –no creo…¬¬

-Claro que si, mira pruébate un bikini y veras como te luce…

-No creo que sea buena idea Inoue….

-Créeme que si-decía la chica mientras la empujaba al vestier y la encerraba – solo pruébatelo kuchiki-san

-...¬¬ …

(Minutos después mientras salía del vestier)

-oe!!mira esa chica tan linda – exclamaba un chico, dándole un codazo al otro chico para que la viera – mira como le luce de bien ese bikini…

Rukia al oír esto se sonrojo completamente y volvió a entrar al vestier

-Sal kuchiki-san! – le decía Inoue divertida golpeándole la puerta del vestier – no te de pena

-Creo…que mejor me lo quito – decía la Shinigami como un tomate

-Claro que no! – dijo Inoue y abrió la puerta a la fuerza y la saco como pudo

-Noo… no creo que me vea bien con esto x.x –decía Rukia con los ojos cerrados mientras era arrastrada por Inoue

-Te ves muy bien kuchiki-san! – decía la chica, parándola enfrente del espejo – créeme, mírate al espejo y veras….abre los ojos!

Rukia abrió los ojos muy lentamente, uno primero y después el otro y se quedo impresionada. No se veía nada mal, el vestido le dejaba ver su cuerpo con las perfectas curvas que tenía, y además el brasier le resaltaba algo el busto…

-¿ves? ¿Qué te dije? – exclamo Inoue también mirando un bikini para ella –voy a probarme estos, mientras tanto tu pruébate estos otros que te elegí – exclamo la chica entrando a un vestier. Rukia también entro al de ella, con un montón de vestidos de baño.

Se midieron muchos bikinis y Rukia no podía dejar de llevar el color rojo de su cara. De un momento a otro, la ventana de la tienda empezó a llenarse de chicos curiosos, viendo como estas dos chicas lucían sus vestidos.

-Ese es!! – exclamaba Inoue mirando totalmente perpleja a la shinigami – ese blanco te luce perfectamente

-¿tu…tú crees? – exclamo la Shinigami sonrojada

-Ese blanco le luce mucho señorita – dijo la que atendía – le aconsejaría que se lo llevara

-Si no me crees mira a la ventana kuchiki-san

Rukia miro, y estaban llegando cada vez mas hombres y hasta mujeres entraban en la tienda preguntando por el bikini blanco que llevaba Rukia y algunas otras por el vestido rosado que llevaba Inoue, sin mencionar que los hombres también habían quedado bobos con estas dos chicas y sus atuendos.

-Lo siento, es el ultimo blanco que me queda – respondía la vendedora a las compradoras, refiriéndose al bikini blanco de Rukia

-Nos los llevamos – exclamaba Inoue animadamente – si kurosaki-kun te viera en ese vestido de baño, seguro que quedaría igual que los chicos de la ventana kuchiki-san n.n

-No creo que lo use igualmente, Inoue –decía la chica cuando ya hubo salido del vestier cambiada – nunca he ido a la playa y no creo que haya tiempo

-Seguro que algún día lo vas a necesitar– le decía la Inoue – de pronto planeemos ir a la playa después de salir de todas las peleas….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Seguro que algún día lo vas a necesitar…_

-Al fin de al cabo… tenía razón – pensó la Shinigami, mientras recordaba lo que Inoue le había dicho y se sonrojo, pensando en que mañana Ichigo la iba a ver en "eso".

**0000-00000-00000**

-Despierta Rukia – la llamaba una voz – hoy tenemos que salir más temprano para poder ir a la playa…

-Ya estoy lista kurosaki-kun - respondió Rukia, de nuevo con esa voz, saliendo ya lista de su armario

-¿Cuándo te arreglaste tan rápido?

-Soy más lista que tu, recuérdalo kurosaki-kun. n.n

-Ya deja de actuar así, tonta enana ¬¬ - respondió el chico, viendo que Rukia se había puesto una blusa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón azul, bastante pegado. Se veía realmente bien – espero que no se te haya olvidado llevar tu vestido de baño…

Rukia se limito a asentir, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió pensar en qué clase de vestido de baño se pondrían los hombres y no pudo evitarse imaginar a Ichigo en tanga (jajaja q pecao..).

-Deja de reírte enana, súbete al bus rápido ¬¬ - le decía Ichigo mientras la metía en el bus a la fuerza

-Jajaja, lo siento kurosaki-kun – respondió la chica inocentemente

-¿están listos? Vámonos! – grito Ishin animadamente, mientras Yuzu lo acompañaba con su sonrisa totalmente radiante.

-¿Qué…?¿Que hacen todos aquí? – exclamo Ichigo boquiabierto

-También queríamos pasar un buen rato – decía Matsumoto alegremente

-No sé cómo me he metido aquí... – decía Ikakku hablándole a yumichika

-Hutsuyaga, ¿tú también?

-Que me digas Capitán Toushiro!! – decía el chico malhumorado a Ichigo – Matsumoto me hizo venir… no creas que es porque quise…

-Ya verás que te vas a divertir, capitán! – le decía Matsumoto mostrándole la botella de sake, que traía escondida – además, también tengo que hablar contigo kuchiki-san, para eso he venido…

-Y no era necesario que vinieras con todos nosotros Matsumoto– exclamo Hitsuyaga

-pero si apenas supieron que íbamos a ir a la playa, los demás se unieron – se defendió Matsumoto

-Estamos un poco faltos de diversión en la sociedad de almas ¬¬– interrumpió Ikkaku

-¿De qué me quieres hablar Matsumoto? – interrumpió Rukia algo confusa

-Más tarde te lo diré, es un asunto que debo tratar contigo personalmente – respondió con el semblante algo serio

-Inoue! – exclamo Rukia viendo a la chica, que estaba algo escondida

-Eh….-decía la chica algo apenada detrás de Chad – hola n.n

-¿chad?¿ishida? ¿tú también Renji? – decía el peli naranja perplejo ignorando a Inoue, ya que recordó lo del beso y se sonrojo completamente

-Yo tampoco me voy a perder la diversión – exclamaba Renji sonriente, venía en pantaloneta negra, camiseta blanca, y gafas oscuras (jajaja, me da risa imaginarme a Renji así)– además quiero montar en las… ¿motos?

-Hay que reunirnos al menos cuando ya no hay peleas – interrumpió Ishida, acomodándose las gafas– no creo que la playa sea una mala idea…

Chad solo se limitó a asentir

Durante todo el camino, hablaron animadamente entre todos. Ichigo hablaba con todos menos con Inoue, ya que no sabía que responderle a la chica y no quería recordar lo del beso. Rukia por su parte hablaba con todos pero veía como Inoue trataba de ignorarla a ella y a Ichigo. Por su parte, Matsumoto, Hitsuyaga, Ikkaku, yumichika y Renji, hablaban de sus planes para la playa.

Después de unos minutos llegaron. Y se dirigieron a los vestieres.

-Llegamos oni-chan . exclamaba Yuzu con los ojos brillante al igual que su padre

-Qué alegría – exclamo Ishin – por fin la playa! El lugar perfecto para que mi hijo decida declarársele a Rukia-chan!...

-Mejor entramos a cambiarnos – interrumpió Karin, deteniendo una pelea que iba a iniciar entre su padre y su hermano – ichi-nii, dile a tus amigos que se cambien porque creo que se van a entrar al mar así….¬¬

-¿Qué?

Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos, y los shinigamis se estaban dirigiendo al mar, y al parecer pensaban meterse con ropa.

-Oe!! Pero ¿Qué hacen? T-T– exclamo el parándolos y gritándoles

-Pues… pensábamos nadar…-respondió Renji perplejo

-Tienen que meterse con vestido de baño T-T- respondió el peli naranja – son las reglas

-Ah!, entonces tenías razón Capitán –exclamo Matsumoto contenta – menos mal nos dijiste y los compramos a tiempo…

-Solo…investigue un poco en la sociedad de almas – exclamo el Hitsuyaga sonrojado. – no es que me interesara… (jajaj a que si)

Todos entraron a cambiarse a su respectivo vestier y se cambiaron. A los cinco minutos, ya estaban en la playa.

Matsumoto tenía a todos los hombres mirándola, (y que decir con el bikini que tenía), mientras que los hombres salieron del vestier con sus respectivas pantalonetas de baño. Inoue salió también rápidamente, y Ichigo no pudo evitar mirarla, al igual, el chico llevaba una pantaloneta de baño negra, y su pecho al descubierto, dejando ver su perfecto abdomen y sus músculos. Ichigo retiro la mirada rápidamente al ver a Renji.

-¿Y que con esas gafas negras? Imbécil, solo hacen que te veas más ridículo – exclamo Ichigo riéndose malévolamente del pelirrojo

-El que me las vendio me dijo que estaban de moda. No tienes que sentir envidia al ver que me veo mejor que tu

-Ya quisieras – exclamo el peli naranja – ya veré cuando trates de manejar la moto idiota, no podrás manejarla ni por un segundo…

-¿es un reto? Ya verás que la manejo mejor que tu…-dijo en defensa Renji

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres…!! – exclamo el peli naranja

-Es que ustedes no se cansan de pelear – grito una voz detrás de ellos

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ruk…?...O-O

-O-O

-O-O

-…..O-O

(silecio durante un tiempo, en cual Renji e Ichigo no respiraban…como es que no se murieron! jejeje)

-…O-O….¿ru…rukia? – exclamo el peli naranja boqui abierto, sin apartar la vista de la chica

-O-O –fue el único gesto en cuanto a Renji

-¿Qué me miran?, Estúpidos – dijo ella sonrojada, lanzándoles unas bolsas a la cara y pegándoles

-Te ves realmente bien kuchiki-san, ese peinado te hace ver aun mas sexy – exclamo Matsumoto, empezando a consumir su botella de sake – ven, toma conmigo y celebramos!!

Rukia llevaba el pelo cogido con un caimán, y dejaba caer algunos mechones de su cabello sobre la cara (ayy como en el opening chura bura, se ve tan bonita!! n.n)

-No, voy a dar una vuelta… - exclamo la chica como un tomate y salió caminando rápidamente

-¿esa era Rukia? O-O – pregunto Ichigo aun perplejo-

-Creo que si… - logro articular Renji

-Era kuchiki-san efectivamente –respondió Ishida acomodándose las gafas – se veía realmente bien

-Ustedes par de tontos, hicieron que se fuera-decía Matsumoto mirándolos acusadoramente

-la espantaron con su mirada de pervertidos – les dijo yumichika, moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Sí que son tontos ¬¬– agregó Ikkaku moviendo la cabeza negativamente también

-¿pervertidos? – exclamaron los dos al tiempo

-Estás equivocado, nosotros no… - se defendió los dos chicosi

-Esto… - interrumpió la voz de Inoue – Kuchiki-san….creo que está en problemas...

-¿Qué? – dijeron Ichigo y Renji al tiempo, volteando a ver en la dirección que se había ido Rukia

Rukia, aunque estaba lejos, tenía algunos hombres detrás de ella que la estaba molestando y ella estaba como un tomate, aunque totalmente seria.

-Creo que no demora en sacar su zampacto y atacarlos…n.n - comento Matsumoto divertida – está realmente molesta

-Esta enana, siempre metiéndose en problemas… – dijo Ichigo, parándose y corriendo tras ella rápidamente (Ichigo al rescate!!n.n)

-Oe! Yo voy también Ichigo!... – dijo Renji tratando de pararse pero Matsumoto se le acerco, impidiéndole ir detrás de Ichigo

-¿Por qué no tomas un poco de sake conmigo? – le decía Matsumoto sonriente

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-¿Oye tienes novio? – le decía un chico que caminaba junto a ella

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –le preguntaba otro

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú tan sola por aca? ¿Acaso necesitas compañía?

Rukia se le estaba agotando la paciencia y cada vez caminaba más rápido. Tal vez había sido una mala idea haber ido a caminar sola… Si la seguían molestando, iba a tener que usar su zampacto…(n.n), o tal vez usaría su magia...aunque depronto los heriria mucho, lo mejor seria un par de patadas...tal vez...

-Oye ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Dijo un chico bastante rudo, cogiéndola del brazo

-Ahora si que iba a sacar su zampacto!, iba a transformarse en Shinigami y….

Pero de pronto, un chico inconfundible apareció y le cogió el brazo al chico que le había cogido el brazo a Rukia, y lo alejo de ella, mandándolo al suelo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo con esta chica? – pregunto Ichigo totalmente malhumorado, con una mirada de furia que daba miedo – ¿y a ustedes también?

-N….no – exclamaron todos temerosos por la mirada de Ichigo y salieron corriendo

Rukia lo miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar fijarse en el pecho descubierto del chico y en la pantaloneta que levaba. Sus perfectos músculos resaltaban bastante, y se sonrojo un poco, así que desvió la mirada.

-Tonta enana – exclamo el peli naranja viéndola y sonrojándose levemente – como se te ocurre irte a caminar sola y vestida….así

Ichigo volvió a observar a Rukia. Llevaba un bikini blanco y una pequeña falda blanca medio transparente que le servía como salida de baño. Además de que llevaba el pelo recogió. Se dirigió a mirar sus perfectas curvas y su cuerpo, que estaba muy bien.

-Gracias – exclamo la chica seria, dándole la espalda al chico – y estoy vestida así porque me toca… no porque quiera ¬¬idiota

-Mejor devolvámonos porque todos se quedaron preocupados por ti, tonta – dijo el chico caminando de nuevo hacia donde estaban los demás – anda, Rukia

-Ya voy – respondió la chica, siguiéndolo

Las miradas de muchos chicos se dirigían a Rukia, pero ya no se acercaban a ella al ver que la acompañaba Ichigo (n.n que ternura), ya que el chico miraba a los chicos que miraban a Rukia con furia.

-Kuchiki-san! – exclamo Matsumoto alegremente - ¿te molestaron mucho?

-No… - respondió Rukia, mirando a todos los hombres que botaban la baba al ver a Matsumoto, que seguramente no se le acercaban por la mirada de furia del capitán Hitsuyaga

-Es mejor que no camines sola kuchiki-san - le decía Inoue algo preocupada- los chicos se comportan raro cuando estas en la playa...

-Ah, ¿estás bien Rukia? – decía Renji algo nervioso, acercándosele

-Si…¬¬ y ya deja de mirarme así – respondió la chica malhumorada – no sé porque tuve que ponerme esto…

-Pues no hay remedio – comento Ichigo también de mal genio– es un extraño fenómeno ver a una enana como tú con un bikini

-Argh!!cállate, Ichigo – exclamo la Shinigami molesta – si tanto te molesta, entonces no me mires

Rukia lo ignoro, y se sentó al lado de Ishida, el cual se sonrojo por completo al ver a Rukia en ese bikini y empezó a hablar con ella. Después se unieron Chad e Inoue.

-Creo que deberías dejar de pelear con ella, kurosaki-kun -. Exclamo Matsumoto – y tienes que aceptar lo bien que se ve y decírselo, jajaja, vi como te sonrojaste, pillín!!

-Y tu deberías dejar de tomar sake, Matsumoto – interrumpió Hitsuyaga molesto

-Hey!! Vamos a ir a nadar al mar, ¿nos acompañan? – decía Inoue alegremente mientras se dirigía al mar con Rukia, Chad e Ishida

-No hay remedio – decía Hitsuyaga, siguiendo a Matsumoto que empezaba a entrar en el mar

-Vamos Ichigo – le dijo Renji animadamente

-Espera… ¿Dónde está mi familia?

-Están allí – le decía Renji, señalando el restaurante cerca de la playa, la familia de Ichigo estaba comiendo y charlando animadamente.

Ichigo siguió a los demás al mar. Todos empezaron a nadar. Hitsuyaga tenía que estar pendiente de Matsumoto para que de pronto no se ahogara por el alcohol que había consumido, aunque había sido poco. Rukia nadaba junto a Inoue animadamente, seguida por Ishida y Chad. Renji estaba averiguando acerca de las motos acuáticas. Mientras tanto, el estaba parado mirando el mar.

-Muévete, ichigo! – le dijo Rukia, lanzándole un montón de agua de mar a la cara - ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?

-Rukia tonta… - exclamo el chico, y le fue a echar agua, pero Rukia se agacho y le cayó a Matsumoto..

-Esto…lo siento..

-Ja! Toma esto!! – Matsumoto hizo lo mismo pero le cayó a Inoue

-Ah!!

Y así sucesivamente empezó una guerra de agua entre todos ellos. No terminaban de echarse agua. La mañana y la tarde se paso rápidamente, mientras todos nadaban y hacían guerras de agua de vez en cuando. La carrera de motos que hicieron Ichigo y Renji fue un fracaso, ya que ninguno de los dos logro manejarla y Hitsuyaga fue el único que lo logro (jajaja, me encanta Hitsuyaga). La noche se llego rápidamente

-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos – exclamo Ichigo a todos, viendo como se hacía de noche..

-Oni-chan! – gritaba Yuzu, llegando hasta el

-¿Qué pasa Yuzu? Ya estábamos yendo hacia el bus…

-No… oni.-chan, el bus no funciona, algo se averió, parece que tendremos que quedarnos esta noche aquí….

-¿Quéeeeeeee? – gritaron todos al tiempo

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Bienvenidos, no tenemos suficientes habitaciones, así que tendrán que compartirlas si no es mucha molestia

-Rukia-chan, estarás conmigo en una habitación – exclamo el padre sonrojado, al ver a la chica en bikini

-Claro que no, viejo pervertido – exclamo ichigo, dándole una patada

-¿Cuántas habitaciones hay disponibles? – pregunto Rukia

-Tan solo 3 – respondió la que atendía – y si quieren les puedo dar algunos colchones…

-Entonces, que en una se quede mi familia – dijo, viendo a Karin y Yuzu tratando de curar a su padre de la patada que había acabado de recibir

-Y en otra nos podemos quedar las mujeres y en la otra los hombres –comento matsumoto animadamente

-Estoy de acuerdo– comento Rukia

Todos los hombres por alguna razón, mostraron caras tristes.

-Ya que lo han decidido, les mostrare sus habitaciones, síganme por favor.

Todos organizaron sus cosas en las habitaciones. La familia de Ichigo cayó dormida rápidamente, mientras que en la de los hombres y mujeres hablaban animadamente.

**En la habitación de las mujeres...**

-¿De qué me querías hablar Matsumoto? – interrogo la Shinigami con gran interés

-¿Recibiste la carta de el capitán kuchiki?

-Si….

-Iba a enviar a uno de sus subordinado para que te llevaran de vuelta pero lo convenci de que como yo te conocía, te podría traer más fácilmente… -comento Matsumoto -El…me dijo que me asegurara que en 2 días estuvieras de vuelta, Si no es así, lo más probable es que venga por ti…

-¿Qué? – exclamo Rukia sorprendida – ¿cuando se cumplen los dos días?

-Mañana en la noche….

-Entiendo… - dijo la Shinigami cambiando a un semblante de tristeza – no te preocupes, planeaba volver ayer, pero como se dio todo esto…

-Ya…

-Pero puedes volver tranquila, estaré mañana en la sociedad de almas seguro – respondió Rukia

-Entonces mañana volveré en la mañana tranquila, y le informare al capitán kuchiki – respondió ella – …¿sabes que no te dejara regresar, verdad?

-Si…lo sé… - asintió con un semblante triste

-Esta fue una buena oportunidad para que compartieras, sobre todo con kurosaki ….en verdad lo siento kuchiki-sam

-No te preocupes – respondió Rukia con una sonrisa

-ahora vamos a dormir y cámbiate porque te debe dar frio así en bikini..

-Voy a ir a dar una vuelta… ya vuelvo – le dijo Rukia, y salió, dejando a Inoue ya dormida y a Matsumoto en el cuarto.

**En la habitación de los hombres...**

-UF! Hoy el día estuvo bastante agitado, me divertí a montón – decía Ikkaku mientras se recostaba en un colchón

-Ichigo, eres un tonto, hiciste rabiar mil veces a Rukia hoy – exclamo el pelirrojo sonriendo malévolamente

-Tonto, esa enana siempre está causando problemas - se defendió el chico

-Kuchiki-san estaba muy bien hoy – agregó Ishida algo ebrio – no la había visto así…

-Tienes razón, como en la sociedad de almas solo se ponen los vestidos de Shinigamis, no le había podido ver bien el cuerpo… - decía Ikkaku recordando el cuerpo de Rukia

-Esta muy bien, pero Inoue –chan y la teniente Matsumoto …– decia Yumichika chorreando la baba

-Bueno cada cual tiene sus gustos – interrumpió Hitsuyaga mirando mal a yumichika -¿Por qué no dejan hablar de tonterías y se van a dormir?

-Ah, hablando de gustos, por ejemplo el capitán Hitsuyaga prefiere claramente a Matsumoto – exclamo Ikkaku entre risas

-¿Qué? O-O –exclamo Hitsuyaga

-Y en cuanto a Ishida, creí que prefería a Inoue, pero actuó raro esta tarde con kuchiki-san – continuo Yumichika – pero seguro que prefiere a Inoue…

-Si, en cuanto a Cha diría que prefiere a Matsumoto – Continuo Ikkaku

-O-O – Chad no dijo nada

-Y en cuanto a Abarai-kun, está claro que prefiere a kuchiki-san – agrego Yumichika – pero para mi va bien cualquiera…tal vez…Inoue-chan…

-Para mi mejor como… kuchiki… tal vez – exclamo Ikkaku sonriente

-O-O

-¿Ichigo? …. ¿porque no dices nada? – decía Ikkaku pasándole la mano enfente de los ojos

-…¬¬

-Seguro que es porque nombre a kuchiki-san, ¿tú también la prefieres a ella verdad? – exclamo Ikkaku divertido – pues deberías decírselo

-No seas idiotaaaaa! – exclamo el peli naranja malhumorado – yo jamás me fijaría en una enana como esa……

-Qué te pasa!! Respeta a Rukia!! – dijo levantándose Renji bastante furioso ya que estaba algo ebrio también – el único que no es capaz de aceptar que Rukia está muy bien eres tú, no sé qué es tan difícil para ti…si lo aceptas con Inoue, y Matsumoto

-Eso es cierto – ayudo Ishida – solo peleas con ella

-Bueno, por ahí dicen que entre más te aporreo, mas te quiero… - interrumpió Ikkaku divertido

-Argh!!no puedo con ustedes, imbéciles!! – exclamo el chico saliendo por la puerta – voy a dar una vuelta…

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ah! Qué bien se siente la brisa por la noche – decía Ichigo para sí mismo

Mientras caminaba Ichigo inconscientemente empezó a pensar en Rukia, en como algo había cambiado en el hacia ella. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, y no podía dejar de mirarla. Le encantaba ver su sonrisa, inclusive le encantaba cuando peleaba con él, ya que era un conflicto entre los dos y el captaba toda su atención. Últimamente le daban ganas de abrazar a la enana y también, de besarla… y el extraño sueño que había tenido….

-Argh!! ¿Qué me pasa contigo Rukia!? – se preguntaba el chico con algo de estrés mientras caminaba por la playa, no entendía nada y ¿las palabras que le había dicho la chica? Nuevos sentimientos… ¿se refería a lo que él estaba sintiendo?

Mientras caminaba, miro al frente y se quedo quieto al ver a una figura pequeña. Era Rukia, estaba con su bikini blanco, acompañado por la salida de baño y el mismo peinado. Rukia se encontraba mirando hacia el mar, tenía los pies cerca del mar, haciendo que cuando subía la marea, éste se los mojara. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de él, y además, la playa estaba totalmente sola porque ya era bastante entrada la noche. El viento acariciaba el cabello de Rukia, y el chico se percató de la mirada que tenía la chica era bastante triste, demasiado triste quizá, y tenía los ojos aguados…miraba hacia el horizonte

_Se ve muy linda… _– cruzo este pensamiento por la cabeza de Ichigo – _¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando!?…. ¿será que estoy soñando? ¿He…he llegado a este punto? _

El chico se pego un pellizco para comprobar su teoría.

-Auch! – exclamo al probar que le dolía

-¿Ichigo? – exclamo la chica viéndolo

-Claro que si, tonta – respondió el chico, mirando al mar para que la chica no se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa – respondió Ichigo - ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?

-¿Cuál?

-Pues…. Esa mirada triste – dijo él, volviendo a mirarla, y de nuevo estaba ella, con esa mirada realmente triste y con los ojos algo aguados y le entraron unas ganas increíbles de abrazarla y consolarla pero se contuvo (ayy que tonto!!u.u)

-¿yo? ¿mirada triste? – dijo la chica haciendo la que no entendía – creo que ya te estás imaginando cosas ¬¬

-Te conozco muy bien, a mi no me engañas – respondió el chico sin apartarle la mirada – has estado muy rara, primero me dices cosas extrañar y ahora estas triste, estás loca…

-No te preocupes, no es nada – respondió la Shinigami seria apartando la mirada

-Que si – dijo el Shinigami, y de pronto cogió el mentón de la chica y la obligo a mirarlo, quedando los dos muy cerca.

Sus miradas eran intensas. Habían quedado muy cerca pero ninguno de los dos se movía, solo se limitaban a mirarse y expresarse cosas por medio de las miradas. Ella estaba realmente triste y él, no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, de pronto la chica derramo una sola lagrima.

-Rukia…

-Lo lamento Ichigo – exclamo ella, quitando su mentón suavemente de la mano del chico y limpiándose la lagrima que había acabado de derramar – no quiero preocuparte….

-Estaré aquí – Dijo el chico sentándose en la arena – estaré aquí hasta que me cuentes que te pasa… hasta que me quieras contar que te pasa, tonta…

Rukia lo miro, el estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Ella sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado de él. Sin pensarlo se sentó muy cerca de él, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Se aterro de su valentía, pero después de todo, probablemente no iba a tener más oportunidades de hacer eso.

-Rukia!… - exclamo el chico sorprendido, sobresaltándose un poco - ¿Qué haces? O-O

-Mmm.. – pronuncio ella, bajando la cabeza para que el chico no viera su sonrojo – gracias, Ichigo…

-No seas tonta, no tienes nada de que agradecerme… - respondió el, dejando que la chica se recostara en su hombro, y sintiendo la respiración de ella en su pecho, la verdad le empezaba a gustar estar así con ella

-Tonto… - susurro ella estremeciéndose porque le dio algo de frio

-Tonta... -susurro él pasándole un brazo por encima, para tratar de pararle el frio

Se quedaron así en silencio durante un largo rato.

-¿Rukia?

-Zzzzzzzzz….

-Tonta, ¿ya te dormiste? – susurro el chico para sí mismo – ah decir verdad, yo también tengo sueño….

Ichigo se recostó en la arena, apoyando a Rukia sobre su pecho cuidadosamente y sin quitarle el brazo de encima. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que Cayo dormido en la arena, y así pasaron toda la noche.

--

Espero q no haya estado muy largo o tedioso. Hace rato que queria poner un cap en la playa con ichi y ruki jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, Dejen sus reviews. El prox cap lo subire pronto, ya que no va a ser taaan largo como este, a menos que ustedes no esten de acuerdo. n.n


	6. ¿Quizás la última vez?

**Hola!! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Completamente Ichixruki., ayy me gusto restico, ojala les guste a ustedes también n.n, aunque en la última parte u.u…. Jejeje, bueno, espero sus reviews.**

**Capítulo 6. Quizás…la ultima vez**

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro, y el cantar de las aves le aviso que ya estaba amaneciendo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la playa. Observo bien y vio que se encontraba recostada encima del pecho de Ichigo.

-Ah, ¿Pero que rayos…í? – susurro la chica para sí misma cambiando al estado de un tomate, cuando vio que él estaba en pantaloneta de baño, ella en bikini, y que los dos había pasado la noche así, afortunadamente era el amanecer y nadie aun se había despertado

La chica se quedo mirando a Ichigo durante largo tiempo. El chico dormía tranquilamente y aun tenía pasado el brazo alrededor de ella. Le dieron unas ganas de abrazarlo tremendamente y no dejarlo ir, pero hizo caso omiso de este pensamiento, y con pesar Se deshizo como pudo del abrazo del chico sin despertarlo y se paro lentamente.

-Achu!! – de pronto le entro un frio y no pudo evitar estornudar, esto hizo que el chico que estaba dormido, abriera los ojos de repente.

-¿eh? ¿Rukia? – interrogo el chico sentándose lentamente

-Eh…lo siento… ¿te desperté? – pregunto ella con mucho frio – achu!

-¿estás resfriada? – pregunto el chico, parándose también y sacudiéndose la arena de la espalda como pudo y mientras tanto, cayó en cuenta de algo – no me digas que… ¿tu… yo….dormimos aquí… juntos? O-O...

-No lo creo… - exclamo la chica como un tomate y desviando la mirada para que Ichigo no lo notara– lo último que me acuerdo es que me quede dormida… en tu hombro…

-Y yo… me dormí en la arena….-comento el chico recordando…y se sonrojo totalmente-O-O

-Idiota, es tu culpa por no llevarme a mi habitación… o al menos podrías haberme despertado ¬¬…achu!!

--Claro que no, es tu culpa enana por dormirte y pegarme el sueño – exclamo el chico en defensa – mírate, te quedaste con esa ropa, si es que se le puede decir así ¬¬ y ahora estas resfriada…

-Pues tu también deberías estarlo…-le dijo ella sonrojada por el comentario del chico, aunque ahora se empezaba a sentir mareada – Achu!!

-Claro que no, yo ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo él, aunque se empezó a preocupar realmente por la chica – en cambio tu no, tonta

-Mejor vamos adentro – finalizó la Shinigami, cubriéndose con sus brazos y mirándolo – quiero cambiarme, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de….

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos rápido…-asintió el chico, entendiendo el comentario de Rukia

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Kichiki-san, estaba preocupada por ti ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida.. – cometo Matsumoto

-Estoy bien n.n – respondió Rukia, ya en el bus, aunque todavía tenía mucho frio

-¿Dónde estuviste en toda la noche Ichigo? – interrogo Renji curioso – no llegaste a dormir al cuarto…

-¿kurosaki? – pregunto Matsumoto curiosa…- que raro… kuchiki-san...

Rukia le tapo la boca a Matsumoto rápidamente y le hizo una señal de que no dijera nada.

-Jajaja, se refería a que… jajaja, yo también estaba preocupada por ichigo…n.n

-Que te importa Renji – respondió Ichigo calmado porque Rukia le había tapado la boca a Matsumoto- ¿aun estás resfriada Rukia?

-No… - respondió ella sonriente – Achu!!, me encuentro perfectamente…

-Claro..¬¬ -el chico la miró sarcástico

-¿estás resfriada? – le pregunto Renji

-Eso es obvio ¬¬ – intervino Matsumoto – solo tienes que mirar el color que tiene…

-Si no te cuidas puedes empeorar kuchiki-san – comento Inoue, que por dormir tanto, no se había dado cuenta de que Rukia no había pasado la noche – deberías abrigarte, pero yo no traje un saco para poder prestártelo….

-Toma – le dijo Ichigo a Rukia lanzándole un saco de él a la cara

-¿Qué? – dijo Rukia sin entender para que le lanzaba ese saco

-Póntelo tonta, te quedara algo grande, pero es preferible a que empeores –comentó y le apareció un tono levemente rosado en la mejillas

-Gracias – dijo ella y se lo puso. Le quedaba bastante grande pero era muy caliente, y además tenía el aroma de Ichigo…

-Oe, ¿y tu porque trajiste un saco a una playa? – le pregunto Renji malhumorado

-Se me coló en la maleta por accidente – se limito a responder Ichigo desviando la mirada – además ese no es tu asunto…

-y ahora, estos se dedicaron a dormir, partida de inutiles - intevino Hitsuyaga, refiriendose a ikkaku y Yumichika

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ah! Kuchiki-san, entonces no veremos – se despidió Matsumoto picándole un ojos – y mira que cara tienes, mejor cuídate

-Vale... – exclamo la chica algo mareada - adiós

-Adiós kuchiki, adiós kurosaki – exclamaron Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hitsuyaga y Matsumoto a la vez

-Yo los acompaño, ya nos vemos - le dijo Renji a Rukia e Ichigo y siguió a los otros para acompañarlos a la puerta que conducía a la sociedad de almas.

-Creo que kuchiki-san está ardiendo en fiebre kurosaki – comento Ishida al tocar la frente de Rukia una vez se hubieron ido los otros shinigamis

-¿Qué? – exclamo el chico tocándole la frente también, afortunadamente no noto el sonrojo de Rukia ya que se confundía con el de la fiebre

-No…. Yo estoy bien – susurro Rukia sonriendo débilmente – no se preocupen…

-Kurosaki-kun, es mejor que ella descanse, porque se puede poner peor – comento Inoue también tocándole la frente – si quieres llévala a mi casa y yo la cuido mientras se mejora.

-No…no se preocupen por mi… – exclamo la Shinigami con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban – mejor vamos a tu casa…no quiero que tu familia se preocupe

-¿estás segura Rukia? – comento Ichigo preocupado – tal vez Inoue te cuide mejor que yo…

-El tiene razón kuchiki-san - comento Ishida

-Pero...si yo estoy perfectamente bien _no quiero desperdiciar el poco tiempo que pueda tener con Ichigo…pensó Rukia…_

-Tal vez es mejor que la cuides tu kurosaki-kun – Dijo al fin Inoue, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la kuchiki . seguro que se alienta más rápido…n.n

-¿Qué? – exclamo el chico sin entender, viendo como Rukia iba caminando lentamente hacia la casa de Ichigo – Rukia! No seas tonta, espera!

-Déjame en paz ¬¬– dijo Rukia de una vez – estoy bien…Ichigo

-Mm… - Ichigo la siguió camino a casa no muy convencido del estado de Rukia.

Al llegar a la casa. Ichigo andaba detrás de Rukia, pero ella de pronto se paró en seco frente a la puerta.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué pasa? – exclamo él, al ver que la chica no se movía-¿Por qué no entras?

-….

-Rukia!! – grito, al ver como la chica caía lentamente hacia atrás (como en cam lenta jeje) y el la lograba sujetar antes de que se diera un golpe…

-RUKIA!!

**OOOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

-¿Rukia?... ¿puedo hablarte?

-¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Cuál cara? – pregunto el chico confundido

-Esa cara de idiota jajaja – respondió la chica, riendo, ya que estaba haciendo una tarde fresca

-Tonta!! – respondió el – no te metas con mi cara enana…

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? – dijo ella sonriente, antes de que iniciaran una nueva pelea

-Bueno….es algo complicado para mi decirte esto… - comenzó el chico, totalmente sonrojado

-¿el qué? – respondió la chica, de repente nerviosa sin saber porque

-Rukia…yo…yo….

-…… eres un tonto – exclamo la chica suavemente y lo abrazo por la cintura y se sonrojo levemente – dime de una vez…

-Rukia… - dijo el chico ahora como un tomate –yo…yo te quiero, Rukia – respondió abrazándola también y juntándola junto a su cuerpo

-Y yo… a ti, Ichigo… - le respondió ella subiendo la cara para verlo a los ojos…

-No quiero que me dejes… ¿Rukia?, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Ichigo…yo ….

De repente sus labios de empezaron a agitar… Cada uno podía sentir las respiraciones del otro, estaban muy cerca…demasiado cerca…

-Rukia… despierta, por favor – le dijo Ichigo de pronto y esto sorprendió a la kuchiki e hizo que se alejara de él un poco – despierta Rukia!

-¿Qué dices?

-Abre los ojos Rukia! Por favor!! –le decía el chico desesperado…

-Pero….si estoy despierta, ¿no? - pero se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando, era imposible que pasar realmente

-Rukia!...despierta, por favor…

Abrió los ojos de repente y un mareo increíble le entro a la chica. Cuando ya pudo concentrarse vio que unos ojos naranjas la estaban mirando intensamente.

R-ukia!...despierta… - decía Ichigo, sin dejar de mirar a la Shinigami

-Mm…

-¿Rukia? – le pregunto el chico temeroso

-¿Ichigo? – respondió la chica abriendo totalmente los ojos

-Tonta!! – le grito el chico

-¿eh? _¿fue un sueño? – pensó la chica_

-Estabas enferma!! – volvió a gritar el chico - ¿Por qué no me podías decir que te sentías mal?

-…yo…

-Te hubiera llevado a donde Inoue, ella tal vez sepa cómo cuidar estas cosas!! – volvió a gritar, sin dejarle hablar

-No…no quería preocuparlos – respondió la chica aun mareada

-Tonta enana… – exclamo Ichigo – lo que has logrado es preocuparme mas

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien – dijo Rukia, levantándose y accidentalmente tirando una toallita mojada que tenía en la frente, pero todo le fallo cuando su cuerpo amenazo con perder sus fuerzas de nuevo y desmayarse.

-Rukia! – exclamo el chico, y corrió a ayudarla de nuevo - ¿Por qué no dejas de causar alboroto y te quedas quieta? A ver si te puedes curar rápido, enana…

-Lo siento – dijo, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama con la ayuda de Ichigo, y se percato de que estaba en la cama de el…y por ende, en el cuarto de el

-¿Por qué me has traído…? – comento sonrojada, pero Ichigo la interrumpió, el se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama

-Dijiste que no querías que mi familia se preocupase, así que no saben que estas aquí, entre por la ventana contigo… aunque que estés así de enferma….todo es por mi culpa…debí haberte llevado anoche para tu habitación… – decía el chico, mientras le volvía a poner la toallita mojada a Rukia en la frente y la arropaba bien.

-La verdad, anoche dormí bastante bien, hace rato que no dormía tan bien…n.n- respondió la chica, evitando mirar a ichigo – además, no imagino que hubieran pensado las chicas si hubieras llegado conmigo, cargada en brazos, y además yo en bikini y tu…así como estabas…

-Yo….-trataba de decir el chico sin sonrojarse mucho– yo también dormí bien.

-Me alegra – susurro la chica – entonces no es tu culpa, también es mía por haberme dormido en tu hombro…

-No seas, tonta – respondió el chico y trato de desviar el tema – de todas formas eso ya pasó, dejémoslo así…

-Tu…¿has hecho todo esto? – dijo Rukia, refiriéndose a la toalla y a un caldo que estaba al lado de la cama, en la mesa..

-Pues quien más sino ¬¬ - respondió Ichigo algo sonrojado- aunque el caldo fue obra de Yuzu, le dije que era para mí… de todas formas, tómatelo rápido antes de que se enfrié…

-Gracias – respondió ella, cogiendo el caldo y empezándoselo a tomar…lo acabo rápidamente

-Me lograste pegar un susto enana ¬¬ - comento el chico, una vez Rukia acabo el caldo y esta se recostó de nuevo – tenía….miedo de que no fueras a despertar…

-idiota – interrumpió la Shinigami sonrojada, recordando su sueño – Claro q voy a despertar, no seas sínico, no me voy a morir por un simple resfriado…

-Tienes razón – dijo Ichigo disculpándose – solo que realmente me preocupe….

-Gracias – volvió a decir Rukia tapándose con la cobija para que no se le notara el sonrojo.

-Ahora será mejor que duermas otro rato – le dijo levantándose de la cama – yo iré a dar una vuelta supongo…aunque ya casi amóchese...

-Ichigo – exclamo la chica, cogiéndolo por el brazo de repente antes de que se fuera, de manera que el chico quedo dándole la espalda –no…no te vayas, quédate aquí…

Ichigo se sorprendió por la reacción de Rukia, y se sonrojo totalmente, afortunadamente Rukia no vio esto. Él se volteo lentamente a ver a Rukia, y se encontró con que la chica lo estaba mirando, y en realidad ella se veía muy débil, aunque aun así, estaba hermosa y no quería dejarla sola.

El chico se sentó al lado de ella, aunque de forma contraria, para que pudiera verla. La chica sonrió y se recostó tranquilamente al ver que Ichigo no decía nada, solo… sonreía…

-No te voy a dejar sola enana – susurro el – ahora, duérmete…

-Está bien – dijo ella, y el sueño la venció, aunque su mano traicionera quedo pegada al brazo d Ichigo.

Ichigo la veía dormir, y como ella, aun dormida, no le quitaba la mano del brazo. El se recostó un poco en la cama y se fue quedando poco a poco dormido, no sin antes sujetar con su otra mano, la mano que Rukia sostenía en el brazo de él.

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

El sonido de la lluvia despertó al joven de cabello Naranja. Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, odiaba los días lluviosos. Observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y arropado en su cama y que Rukia 

ya no estaba. Había dormido bastante ya que ya era completamente de día. Se le hizo extraño que no hubiera ruido alguno en su casa, entro al baño, se baño y se puso su uniforme rápidamente. Se dirigió a su cuarto y golpeo en el armario de Rukia

-Rukia!! ¿ya estas mejor? ¿fuiste tú la que me arropo?

No había ninguna respuesta

Odiaba hacer eso, pero decidió abrir el armario aunque con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al notar que no había ningún grito y que nadie lo había golpeado.

-¿Rukia? – volvía a llamarla de nuevo, pero no había respuesta – a donde habrá ido ahora esa tonta…espero que se haya recuperado

-¿Kon? ¿sabes donde se metió Rukia? –grito, pero tampoco había signo del peluche…

Observo el cuarto de su hermana, que era también donde se quedaba Rukia a veces, cuando no se lograba pasar para su armario, pero tampoco estaba allí. Bajo a desayunar algo confuso y vio que tampoco había nadie de su familia en el comedor. Observo un papel que había pegado en el refrigerador.

"hermano tuvimos que salir más temprano y papa tuvo que irse a trabajar, te dejamos el desayuno en la mesa, si esta frio, caliéntalo" att: Karin

"Lo siento onii-chan, estamos en exámenes y tenemos que salir más temprano" att: Yuzu

Ichigo observo el desayuno en la mesa, pero la verdad es que ese día se le hacia ajeno el desayuno, no tenía hambre.

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Hooola Ichigo!! – lo saludo Keigo animadamente

-Io! – saludo Ichigo sentándose en su pupitre

-Oyee...notaste que Inoue-chan te está mirando – decía Keigo emocionado – Yo diría que se interesa por ti!

-¿Qué dices?

Ichigo volteo a ver a Inue y esta se sonrojo de inmediato pero además, el pudo percatar que Inoue estaba bastante triste, y el cayo en cuenta de que no había pensado nada acerca de lo que le había confesado aquella chica, y ni siquiera la había determinado casi en la playa, excepto cuando Rukia enfermo, así que también aparto la mirada de inmediato.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Dónde está la hermosa Rukia-chan? – le pregunto Keigo mirando para todos lados – ya va a sonar la campana y no ha llegado…. ¿le hiciste algo?

-Claro que no – exclamo Ichigo extrañado mientras sonaba la campana y en seguida miraba el pupitre de Rukia vacio

Pasaron las clases y No había signo alguno de la Shinigami, estaba bastante inquieto acerca de eso y no sabía porque, y para empeorar las cosas, la lluvia no cesaba.

-Esta enana… ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? – susurro el chico inconscientemente para si - ¿se habrá recuperado?

-¿Kurosaki?... ¿Kurosaki? – lo llamaba Ishida

-Ah! Ishida! – exclamo sorprendido

-Ya se han acabado las clases, ¿Por qué sigues ahí sentado?

-Ah… no oí el timbre… - respondió mientras se levantaba de su puesto

-He notado que hoy no vino kuchiki-san – decía Ishida mientras arreglaba sus gafas y éstas emitían un pequeño brillo,- ¿Dónde está?¿sigue resfriada?

-No lo sé Ishida, apenas ayer se estaba recuperando, y esta mañana desperté y no estaba – respondió Ichigo mientras caminaban hacia la salida – ahora quien sabe donde se habrá metido

-Pero… kuchiki-san siempre te avisa sobre lo que va a hacer ¿no?

-Si, y eso es lo que se me hace extraño… y tampoco he visto a Renji

-Seguro que les pusieron otra misión – dijo sado llegando por detrás de ellos dos

-Chado – exclamo Ichigo – ¿tú también lo notaste?

-Si…hoy el día esta extraño…. – decía casi en un susurro – no para de llover…

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Un chico pelirrojo iba caminando rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a una sola persona, mientras notaba como se mojaba a causa de la lluvia.

-Ichigo – exclamaba – donde rayos te has metido, cabron!!

Mientras buscaba no podía evitar recordar la noche pasada

**FLASH BACK**

-¿te despediste de Ichigo? – le preguntaba Renji mientras corría detrás de la pelinegra

-Si – se limito a responder la chica

-¿estás segura de hacer esto, Rukia?

-Me lo has preguntado mil veces idiota!! – exclamo Rukia malhumorada – ya te he respondido que si y no me lo preguntes mas…. Ya no me necesitan aquí.

-Pero…. ¿ya no estás enferma, no estabas refriada?

-Sí, pero ya estoy bien - respondió ella, pensando inconscientemente en que gracias a los cuidados de Ichigo se había mejorado.

Renji vio como Rukia, aunque se hacia la fuerte, estaba bastante triste en el fondo. De pronto Rukia paro enfrente de una puerta grande, la entrada hacia el hueco mundo, por el que tenía que pasar para entrar a la sociedad de almas.

-Renji, encárgate de él – dijo Rukia, lanzándole algo extraño

-¿Qué?... ¿quieres que me encargue de… él? – exclamo observando a Kon, que estaba atado y tenía una cinta en la boca para que no hablara.

-¡mmmmm! – el pobre kon no podía articular palabra (pobrecito, siempre es la victima jeje)

-Entrégaselo a Ichigo cuando me haya ido– decía Rukia, hablándole– lamento no haber podido conseguirte más chicas en el colegio, Kon

"_nee-san!" No te vayas!!" – pensaba el pobre kon para sus adentros con ojos llorosos_

-Cuida de Ichigo… y también de Ishida, sado e Inue, Renji – exclamo la chica cuando la puerta se abriendo, mientras miraba al pelirrojo

-Rukia – decía el chico preocupado – pienso que lo que estás haciendo no está bien, además no estás totalmente recuperada…

-¿desde cuándo he dependido de ti para tomar mis decisiones?¬¬ – exclamo la kuchiki sarcásticamente- jajaja tonto! No me importa lo que pienses

-Rukia…

-Renji, no dejes que venga por mi – Decía Rukia con semblante serio, estaba vez estando a punto de entrar en la puerta – y entrégale esto también.

Renji recibió un pequeño paquete y observo como Rukia entraba por la puerta, y como ésta se detrás de ella.

-¿eh? –Pronuncio el pelirrojo de repente –ha comenzado a llover….

**(FIN FLASH BACK)**

-Adiós Ichigo!

-Adiós Chado

Renji escucho esto a lo lejos y comprendió que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Corrió rápidamente y encontró a Ichigo.

-Oe! Ichigo! – grito

-¿Ah?...RENJI! – exclamo él, mientras se paraba y se encontraba con el pelirrojo

-Estás totalmente mojado – exclamo el peli naranja mientras veía como la lluvia se hacía más fuerte

-Tu también idiota, así que no me saques las creces – exclamo Renji malhumorado

-Oe! ¿sabes dónde está Rukia? No la he visto en todo el día y no asistió al colegio, estoy preocupado porque no se si se logro recuperar, y esta mañana me levante y no estaba… – decía Ichigo mirando alrededor – no me dijo nada acerca de que tuviera otra misión…

-No ha tenido otra misión – decía calmadamente el chico – pero sí te dejo esto-

-Renji le lanzo sin cuidado a kon, este casi se cae al suelo sino es por la rapidez de Ichigo.

-¿Kon? – ichigo le quito la cinta de la boca

-Ichigo!! Ichigo!! Rukia nee-san Se ha…!!– exclamo con los ojos totalmente aguados

-Rukia se ha ido, Ichigo – término el pelirrojo por Kon

Todo se quedo en silencio durante muchísimo tiempo, según lo que le pareció a Ichigo. Tan solo se escuchaban las gotas de la lluvia al caer. Mientras tanto, el peli naranja asimilaba lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿que? - exclamaba el chico - ¿Rukia se ha ido? ¿a donde?

-Ha regresado a la sociedad se almas - le explicaba Renji con el semblante serio - el capitán kuchiki descubrio que se escapo y se comunico con ella...

- ¿Y...cuando vuelve?

- Ichigo...Rukia no va a volver

- ¿Es por Byakuya?...entonces si vamos a la sociedad de almas y...-continuaba el shinigami intranquilo

-No es solo por el capitan, a pesar de que el capitan la mando a llamar, Rukia no estaba obligada a irse, sin embargo, ella se fue por su cuenta...ella me pidio que te dijera que no la buscaras...Rukia no va a volver nunca, Ichigo

Ichigo no logro articular palabra, tan solo miro al piso y las gotas de lluvia que caian.

- También te dejo ésto - continuó Renji, lanzandole un pequeño paquetico - yo vigilare para que no la busques mas, es mejor que continues con tu vida Ichigo, y me quedare aqui para hacerme cargo de eso

Diciendo esto último, Renji desapareció, dejando a Kurosaki Ichigo mojandose en la lluvia, completamente afligido y desconcertado

--

**no se olviden de dejar sus reviews...pobre Ichi u.u**


	7. De vuelta a la realidad

**Hoooola!! Lamento la demora u.u, estuve viajando asi q no pude coger mi compu unos días, pero bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 7, algo largo, espero que les guste n.n. Pero antes quería darles gracias a todos por sus reviews, no tuve tiempo de responderlos por la misma razón pero espero que me sigan dejando y que me sigan apoyando n.n. esto… vienen algunas cosas duras…u.u. Ahora si, disfruten el cap. ichixruki forever!!**

**Capítulo 7. De vuelta a la realidad**

-Ichigo!! Ichigo!! – exclamaba Kon furioso saltando encima de él – Reacciona Ichigo!!, Tienes que hacer algo!!

(silencio)

-Ichigo!! ¿piensas dejar ir a nee-san así como así?

(silencio)

-ICHIGOOOO!!

-No puedo hacer nada, kon, ya no molestes!!

-¿Qué? Claro que puedes hacer algo, tienes que ir por nee-san!

-Ella me dijo que no la buscara…

-Pero debe haber una razón por la que nee-san te haya dicho eso, tienes que ir por ella Ichigo – decía Kon entre saltos, con los ojos llorosos

-Ella… no quiere verme

-Nee-san – gritaba kon lamentándose - ¿Por qué nos has dejado?.. Todo es tu culpa Ichigo! Si no la hubieras besado el día de la…..

De pronto Kon paro de hablar y se arrepintió de haber roto la promesa que había hecho con Rukia porque Ichigo, apenas escucho eso, lo agarro antes de que él pudiera correr.

-¿Qué yo qué con Rukia? – exclamo él, completamente atónito

-Nada… jajaja… no he dicho nada… n.ñ -exclamaba kon, tratando de correr y escaparse inútilmente de la mano de Ichigo

-Me lo vas a decir en este momento – le decía Ichigo a Kon, con una mirada amenazadora, en la Cual, kon no pudo dejar de derramar lagrimas

-Nee-san, ayúdame, nee-san!!

-Si quieres que Rukia vuelva para ayudarte, mas te vale que me digas lo que sabes…

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, pero suéltame Ichigo!! –gritaba el pobre peluche

-Comienza a hablar….¬¬ – exclamo el Shinigami

-tú te besaste con nee-san!! –grito Kon con rabia

-¿Qué? – susurro Ichigo para sí, inconscientemente soltando a Kon por la noticia que acaba de recibir

-Te besaste con nee-san en la fiesta de Inoue-nee-chan -exclamo él, sobándose después de lo duro que lo había cogido Ichigo – habías bebido mucho sake porque la hermosa Matsumoto-nee-san te obligo

-0-0…mentiroso…

-¿Por qué crees que nee-san se fue, Ichigo imbécil!! ¬¬

-No lo sé… - respondió él, reflexionando – acaso… ¿fue…por mi culpa?

-Solo sé que nee-san estaba muy triste – exclamo Kon otra vez empezando a derramar lagrimas – desde esa fiesta note como nee-san no volvía a sonreír como lo hacía antes y cuando se fue, le dijo al pelirrojo que ya no era necesaria aquí…

-¿Rukia… dijo eso?

-De que serviría mentirte!! – exclamo Kon sin dejar de llorar– y aparte dijo que no la buscáramos… nee-san!! ¿Por qué?¿por qué? ¿acaso le hiciste algo en el paseo a la playa, Ichigo?

_¿Ella estaba triste?.. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Y ¿la bese? – pensaba el Shinigami, mientras cayó en cuenta del extraño sueño que había tenido… Osea que cuando ella me dijo que la había besado….fue verdad…_

-Kon, ¿De qué color era el vestido de Rukia el día de la fiesta de Inoue?

-¿eh? ¿tampoco te acuerdas? – dijo el peluche indignado – estabas bien ebrio…

-Respóndeme

-El hermoso vestido que llevaba nee-san ese día, que hiciera que se viera como una hermosa diosa, la cual me provocaba abrazar eternamente y…! – decía mientras le brillaban los ojos

-No te pregunte como se veía con el vestido, solo el color !! – dijo golpeándolo con una patada

-Era purpura – respondió kon secamente, masajeándose el chichón que había acabado de adquirir

-¿purpura? – exclamo el chico, comenzando a entenderlo todo - ¿y… me caí de un armario con ella?

-Caíste encima de ella, maldito Ichigo!! – exclamaba el peluche con rabia tratando de golpearlo y hacerle daño - ¿Qué le estabas haciendo en ese armario a la pobre nee-san? Seguro que tú la obligaste a meterse allí contigo

-….Osea que no fue un sueño! – susurro el Shinigami para sí mismo – todo ocurrió realmente… tan solo lo recordé en esa forma…

De repente sin pensárselo, su cara se puso totalmente roja.

-¿Por qué Rukia no me dijo nada?

-No lo sé!!

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto kon?

-Aparte de mí, creo que solo lo recuerda el pelirrojo. Aunque Urahara-san no tomo sake, así que probablemente el también…

-Ichigo salió se levanto de la cama y se puso su chaqueta

-¿Adónde vas, Ichigo? – exclamo el peluche sorprendido por la reacción de él

-Voy a ver a Urahara – respondió, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto fuertemente

**OOOOOO-OOOOOOO**

-Si que has comido – le decía Ururu alegremente a Renji

-Es que la comida de este mundo siempre me ha parecido sabrosa, ya te lo he dicho

-Deberías acostumbrarte ya, Urururu, a verle comer como una vaca…. – decía Jinta

-Vaca… ¿Qué es eso? – exclamo Renji confundido

-Un animal del mundo real…que come demasiado n.n - respondió Urururu

-Olvidaste mencionar que por comer tanto, las vacas se vuelven gooordas! – decía Jinta riéndose, imaginándose a Renji con el cuerpo de una vaca (di "muu" Renji!!-jajaja, mentiras, que mala jeje, Renji me cae muy bien XD)

-¿Insinúas que estoy gordo niño? – Pregunto Renji malhumorado

-¿Entonces Kuchiki-san se ha ido? –interrumpía una voz detrás de Renji

-¿Eh?... si, ¿cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Renji, dejando de lado las vacas

-Bueno, ella me pidió que le hiciera el favor de indicarle donde podía abrir la puerta para la sociedad de almas sin que nadie se diera cuenta… - comento Urahara

-Osea que, estás al tanto de todo – fue lo último que dijo Renji, antes de comer otro bocado

-Supongo que es lo mejor para kuchiki-san, pero seguro que a todos nos hará falta – exclamo él con una sonrisa

-Me pregunto cómo estará Ichigo… - susurro el alma modifica, ex acompañante de ichigo

-Mmm… esperemos que bien – comento Urahara

-De todas formas, no podemos permitir que Ichigo vaya a la sociedad de almas a buscarla….- decía Renji

-¿y que si lo hago? – grito una voz agitada, abriendo la puerta de par en par

-Kurosaki-kun! Que agradable visita!! – saludo Urahara alegremente n.n

-Necesito ir a la sociedad de almas– exclamo Ichigo totalmente serio

-Creo que eso no se va a poder…- interrumpió Renji parándose de la mesa y cogiendo su zampackto

-Eso no es necesario Abarai-kun – se interpuso Urahara – creo que es necesario que le expliquemos a kurosaki-kun, la razón por la cual kuchiki-san se ha ido

-¿la razón…?

-Por favor, siéntate con nosotros, kurosaki-kun

Ichigo algo confundido, accedió a la petición de Urahara.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la palabra "amor" kurosaki-kun?

-¿amor?

-Si, amor

-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en todo esto? - interrumpió Renji confundido

-No lo entiendo – respondió Ichigo igual de confundido a Renji (que cortos estos hombres, caray)

-Lo suponía – exclamo Urahara resignado– de todas formas, kurosaki-kun, ¿recuerdas lo que paso el día de la fiesta en la casa de Inoue-san?

-Si, lo acabo de recordar – respondió Ichigo recordando su sueño- pensaba que había sido un sueño pero…Resultó ser real

-Claro, ¿me puedes decir que significo eso para ti? – le pregunto Urahara tranquilamente – me refiero que significo que la besaras…

-Yo…yo…no lo se

-¿Qué había significado eso para él? Como iba a saberlo…solo sabía que le había gustado, y que probablemente no hubiera tenido el mismo valor de hacer eso a menos que volviera a tomar sake…y le gustaría volverlo a repetir, si tuviera la oportunidad…..

De repente sintió que quería abrazar a Rukia mas que nunca, y tenerla a su lado, y volver a besarla y protegerla para que nada le hiciera daño, no quería ver a Rukia triste, quería verla feliz… y a su lado…si era necesario, volver a cuidarla y protegerla

-Te empiezas a dar cuenta, kurosaki-kun – comentaba Urahara tranquilamente – lamentablemente ya es tarde, y lo mejor es que empieces a comenzar tu vida sin ella, lo mejor es que te hagas a la idea…

-¿Cuenta de qué? – exclamaba Renji confundido, ya que no entendía nada de nada – ¿hacerse a la idea de qué?

-Pero si yo…. Yo puedo hablarle… - exclamaba Ichigo acongojado – ¿porque Rukia no me lo dijo?

-Porque quería que te acordaras por ti mismo, probablemente, de esta manera seguro que ella sabría si tu le importabas o no, las mujeres son algo complicadas, kurosaki.kun, he llegado a esta edad y sin embargo aun no logro entenderlas a la perfección u.u (encima de Urahara aparece la imagen de yourichi-san jeje)

-ay Ichigo, sí que la has cagado con Rukia – exclamo Renji haciendo un gento negativo con la cabeza aun sin entender nada

-…El problema es que la que decidió Irse fue kuchiki-san, la que dijo que no la buscaras fue Kuchiki-san, la que te dijo que siguieras tu vida sin ella fue kuchiki-san, todo ha sido la decisión de ella, así que, lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es respetarle esa decisión, ya que ella te ha estado acompañando y protegiendo todo este tiempo… ¿o me equivoco? –le dije Urahara seriamente

_-Tiene razón-_pensó el joven de pelo naranja

_-_además, aunque eres un Shinigami sustituto, todavía eres un humano, y no creo que sentimientos entre humanos y Shinigamis este permitido…seguro que kuchiki-san también lo entendió… - le dijo en un susurro Urahara a Ichigo

**OOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Había pasado una semana desde aquellos sucesos, Rukia no había vuelto y el joven de pelo naranja no podía dejar de extrañarla.

_¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos habíamos besado? –Pensaba el peli naranja, tratando de entender la actitud de cierta Shinigami- ¿es tarde?… ¿es tarde para abrazarte, para tenerte a mi lado?¿Acaso no puedo ir por ti? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya por ti Rukia?... ¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora? _

-¿Kurosaki-kun? – lo llamo una voz detrás de el

-¿Inoue? – decía el reconociendo la voz de la chica, sin voltear a mirarla

-Kurosaki-kun…. Yo… - decía la chica sentándose al lado de él, ya que estaban en el patio de la escuela. - ¿estas así por lo de kuchiki-san? Has….estado así toda la semana…

-¿también te enteraste? – pregunto

-Si – respondió la chica asintiendo, mirando como Ichigo no dejaba de mirar al cielo

-Lamento si te preocupe, Inoue… -respondió el, aun sin voltear a verla- no es nada

-Estoy segura de que si kuchiki-san te viera así, te diría "que te pasa Ichigo idiota, ese no es el Ichigo que yo conozco!" – decía ella, imitándola de voz

-Jajaja, seguro que si – decía el, sonriendo después de mucho tiempo – la verdad es que no entiendo nada de nada….

-¿nada de qué? – preguntaba Inoue confundida

-¿Por qué no se despidió de mí? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – exclamo el Shinigami – y más cuando… no va a volver nunca…

-Ella tendría sus razones, kurosaki-kun – respondió la chica sonriente – seguramente es lo mismo como cuando tu no le dacias lo que ibas a hacer, o te ibas sin avisarle, ella confiaba mucho en ti.

-Si…pero esto es diferente…yo me he dado cuenta de que….

-¿de qué kurosaki-kun?

-Mmm…nada…no es nada

-No pienso que esto sea diferente, seguramente ella quiere que confíes en ella, y si ella te dijo algo… es porque tal vez quiere que hagas eso- le decía mirándolo

"_Cuídate y sé feliz" – le había dicho prácticamente Rukia_

-Pero como puedo ser feliz así…. Sin esa tonta enana….

-Puedes!! Si puedes ser feliz, kurosaki-kun!! – exclamo ella, levantándose y mirándolo con determinación

-¿Qué?

-Puedes ser feliz, kurosaki-kun…. Hay gente que puede… y gente que quiere hacerte feliz! – dijo ella, esta vez ofreciéndole una mano – Si quieres puedes ser feliz…conmigo

El Shinigami se sorprendió. Miro la mano tendida de la chica y como lo miraba sonriente.

-Eso no quiere decir que olvides a kuchiki-san, sin embargo puedes ser feliz, así como ella te dijo que lo fueras… - dijo ella (que manipuladora!!u.u nuu se vale)

-¿Ser… feliz… contigo? – susurraba él, sin dejar de recordar las palabras de Rukia

_Me refiero Ichigo, a que mires lo que las personas te brindan, mira más allá de las cosas, Hay más cosas en la vida que pelear, y seguro que si no te das cuenta de ello, te -vas a perder de mucho…_

"…_dar la oportunidad a las personas de hacerte feliz"._

-Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, kurosaki-kun – dijo ella, con los ojos llorosos

"_¿Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?" ¿Es eso lo que le estaba diciendo Rukia? ¿Qué aceptara a Inoue?_

El chico miro dubitativo la mano de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Acepto la mano de ella con inseguridad, se paro y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias Inoue- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la chica lo abrazara. (q coraje!! u.u)

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOOOO**

-Ahora si la hiciste Ichigooo –gritaba al ver como llegaba con Inoue cogiéndolo por el brazo - ¿estás saliendo con inoue-chaaan?

-Cállate Keigo– le decía Ichigo, pegándole un pequeño puño en la cabeza – que te importa

-Claro que me importa!! ¿Cómo es que no le dices a tu mejor amigo que tienes novia? – exclamaba el chico con ojos llorosos – debería yo ser el primero en saberlooooo!

-Que te calles te digo! – exclamaba Ichigo malhumorado, soltándose de Inoue y sentándose en su puesto

-"Pero yo creía que kurosaki-kun tenía algo con kuchiki-san, y ahora mira con las que sale"

-"Si, y ¿Cómo estará la pobre kuchiki-san? Debió de haberle roto el corazón, con razón no ha vuelto a la escuela, no debe soportarlo"

-"Esa Inoue… yo siempre supe que le gustaba kurosaki, pero no me imagine que le hiciera eso a su amiga…"

-Argg cállense! – grito Ichigo, cabreado por todos los comentarios que sus compañeros hacían

-Espero que no pretenda callarme a mí, kurosaki – decía la profesora entrando por la puerta.

Apenas la vieron, todos se callaron, pero no dejaban de pasar las miradas de todos hacia Ichigo e Inoue.

**OOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOOO**

-¿Abarai-kun? – le llamaba Urahara - ¿urururu sabes dónde está Abarai-kun?

-Está entrenando – respondió ella sonriente

-Ya veo…

-Urahara bajo a la zona de entrenamiento y se encontró con Renji, que estaba entrenando para mejorar su Bankai, últimamente entrenaba mucho.

-¿Es tu única forma de no recordar a kuchiki-san? – exclamo Urahara sonriente

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Rukia ¬¬– exclamo el pelirrojo cabreado y sonrojado

-Jajaja lo que tu digas– exclamo divertido – por cierto, te ha llegado un mensaje de la sociedad de almas

-¿de la sociedad de almas?

-Para ser exactos, del capitán Kuchiki

-¿Del capitán kuchiki? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No estoy muy seguro, Es mejor que vayas, y que te lo comente él…

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Pasaron tres semanas, durante las cuales Ichigo, aunque seguía con Inoue, trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, seguía confundido, ni siquiera sabía que sentía por ella, e intentaba no besarla al máximo que pudiera. Ella siempre que estaba con él, ponía su mejor sonrisa para hacerlo feliz, y él le agradecía, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse incompleto y lo más importante, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella Shinigami.

-Ah!! ¿pero qué carajos me pasa? – exclamaba el chico, recostado en su cama – Rukia…. ¿en verdad querías que estuviera con…? ¿Pero con quien rayos estoy hablando si ella ya no está? ¿Estoy hablando solo?

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta

-Ichi-nii… te necesitan al teléfono! – exclamo Karin abriendo la puerta y observándolo - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si – se limito a responder el chico mientras se paraba

-Ichi-nii, ¿Qué te pasa? Es algo relacionado con Rukia-chan, ¿verdad?

-Ya te he dicho que se fue, se encontró con alguien de su familia y…

-Mientes! – exclamo la chica – yo se que ella también es como tú!!

-¿Qué?

-Lo se ichi-nii, lo he sabido desde siempre y no sé cómo eres tan tonto, que la dejaste ir – grito la chica algo seria, saliendo del cuarto – todos en la familia la extrañamos, papa no deja de lamentarse..

¿_Qué yo la deje ir? No… ella fue la que decidió irse, yo no pude hacer nada…_

-Y por cierto, pasa al teléfono, es la intensa… perdón, digo… tu novia n.n– exclamo ella cambiando su semblante a divertido y saliendo del cuarto (jajaja intensa, q pecao, no hay q ser maliros con Inoue pq a pesar de todo es una buena chica...)

Ichigo se limito a hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Karin, y cogió el teléfono.

-¿sí?

-Hooola kurosaki-kun- lo saludaba alegremente Inoue desde el otro lado de la bocina - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien – se limito a responder, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que Inoue lo llamara todos los días

-Cuanto me alegro – respondió ella de vuelta – estaba pensando en que mañana es sábado, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al acuario….

-Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado…

-Se hizo un silencio donde ninguno de los dos hablo

-Dime…¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?¿porque no quieres salir conmigo? Desde que empezamos solo salimos un par de veces y siempre evitas mis besos…. ¿acaso… ya no me quieres a tu lado?

-No…no es eso Inoue… es que yo…. – respondió el chico confuso…

De pronto, ya no había nadie al otro lado de la bocina, Inoue le había colgado.

Ichigo se devolvió a su cuarto, tenía la mente revuelta de pensamientos. Pasaban las horas y él seguía ahí, hasta que de nuevo golpearon a su cuarto.

-Ichi-nii te necesita una chica en la puerta –le decía Yuzu

-Imposible – Exclamo Ichigo parándose, corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta, _puede que haya vuelto_

- Ah, eres tu Tatsuki – respondió el chico bastante decepcionado con semblante algo triste, de vuelta a la realidad, mientras pensaba en lo tonto que era, si fuese la Shinigami, hubiera llegado por la ventana o alguna de las entradas características de ella.

-Claro, ¿Quién te imaginabas que era?

-No…nadie – exclamo rapidamente

-Necesito hablarte – le dijo ella y le hizo el amago de que la siguiera, salieron a pocos metros de la casa del chico.

-¿y bien? ¿sobre qué?

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a la pobre de Orihime? Ella, está completamente destrozada…

-¿Inoue?

-Esta tarde no dejo de llorar, y todo es por tu culpa, no sé que le has hecho pero… mas te vale que no la sigas haciendo sufrir.

-Tatsuki… yo… lo lamento – se limito a responder Ichigo – no soy muy bueno en estas cosas y….

-No lo lamentes!! No olvides que Orihime está haciendo todo esto por ti, está intentando hacerte feliz, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es intentarlo, ni siquiera lo has intentado!!

-……

-Por favor inténtalo, al menos sal con ella mañana, solo te pido que lo intentes – dijo la chica, antes de empezar a caminar – y sino, entonces déjala, al menos, así le harás menos daño…

-Ichigo vio como Tatsuki se alejaba, y decidió que lo mejor era llamar a Inoue, había algo que le hacía sentirse tremendamente culpable e intranquilo, tal vez… lo mejor era que le dijera la verdad a Inoue.

-¿Sí? Aquí Orihime

-Inoue…

-¿kurosaki-kun? – grito ella alegremente – nunca me habías llamado, ¿ocurre algo?

-Solo te iba a decir que mañana iba a estar desocupado, así que si todavía quieres ir al acuario….

-Claro, claro que quiero ir, entonces encontrémonos mañana a las 2 frente al acuario, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo – respondió el chico sin mucha alegría

**OOOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOO**

El chico pelirrojo corría sin parar por toda la sociedad de almas. Se dirigía a un lugar al que, si pudiera evitar ir, lo haría, pero tenía que salvar a una de las personas más importantes para él.

-Mientras tanto, recordaba cuando le dieron aquella noticia…

**FLASH BACK**

-Renji iba corriendo rápidamente, se dirigía hacia la mansión de los kuchiki. Pero diviso a una Shinigami inconfundible

-Matsumoto-san –exclamó yendo hacia ella

-Abarai – dijo de vuelta la Shinigami con semblante preocupado

-¿Qué pasa, porque tanta prisa?

-¿No te has enterado? – interrogo Matsumoto

-No...¿de qué me perdí mientras no estuve, un nuevo enemigo? – pregunto Renji divertido

-Abarai…- dijo Matsumoto sin mirarlo – Kuchiki-san… desapareció.

-¿Qué?

-Shhh!!, solo lo sabemos los que estuvimos en el mundo humano, el capitán kuchiki y el capitán Jyuushiro, es algo que no debe salir de nosotros, mejor que vayas a ver al capitán kuchiki

-….-Renji solo pudo asentir del impacto de la noticia

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Te traeré de vuelta Rukia, así sea lo último que haga. – Dijo el Shinigami pelirrojo para sí mismo, al tiempo que se adentraba en el hueco mundo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**bueno en el proximo cap sabremos mas sobre ruki, y porque decidio desaparecer asi. n.n tratare de subirlo rapido. dejenme sus reviews please n.n**


	8. Te Quiero

**HOOOOLA!! Aquí DE NUEVO. WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! me quieren matar ¿verdad? ya se, soy de lo peor, ¿cómo me pude demorar tanto? lo lamento mucho, acepto puños y patadas, pero no muchas eh!… ahí y me mandan a la clínica y al próximo me demoro mas jajaja. En Verdad tuve un periodo de nula imaginación, creatividad, etc, y no sé porque!! Pero tenía la mente en blanco y no me podía imaginar nada… fue terrible, tal vez lo causo el estrés de la U u.u, espero no volver a dejarme influenciar por esto…lo lamento en verdad. Éste cap. me costó mucho, ya saben, la falta de creatividad…. así que puede que este ree malo, ree salido de contexto, algunas incoherencias…., o tal vez esté bien bueno y me feliciten jajaa, no mentiras, yo que voy a saber, me sentía en otro mundo cuando lo hice, aunque la ultima parte la disfrute y me gusto mucho…. **

**Muchisisisisisisimas gracias a todos(as) por sus reviews, sin ellos no hubiera reanimado mi creatividad, imaginación, etc. Bueno ya que volvió todo lo que dije antes, voy a escribir el cap. 9 antes de que se me quede la mente en blanco de nuevo y así lo subo más rápido. Lean y me escriben a ver qué les pareció. ya saben, poquitos puños y patadas por favor n.n**

**Capítulo 8. TE QUIERO…**

_¿Acaso….hice lo correcto? ¿Hice bien en haberlo dejado? ¿Por qué de repente he empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por ti, Ichigo? – Pensaba la pequeña Shinigami para sí misma, mientras caminaba por el hueco mundo revisando tal, como le había ordenado su hermano, que todo estuviera bien- No me puedo permitir tener esta clase de sentimientos hacia un humano…. Antes de que se haga más fuerte… tengo que alejarme de ti, y esa fue una excusa perfecta…._

_Recordó de pronto la carta y también recordando cómo había llegado a ese extraño lugar…_

FLASH BACK

"Kuchiki Rukia:

Me he enterado de que te has escapado al mundo humano a mis espaldas, espero que sepas que vas a recibir tu castigo tan pronto como regreses a la sociedad de almas. Mientras más tiempo te quedes allí, más tiempo duraras sin volver a ese mundo de nuevo.

Tengo una misión para ti Rukia, antes de que regreses a la sociedad de almas, revisa el hueco mundo y prepara el informe.

Kuchiki Byakuya"

No podía estar con el chico al que quería, ni siquiera era correspondida (eso piensa ruki u.u) y ahora le esperaba un castigo en la sociedad de almas, lugar al cual se dirigía, y antes le tocaba pasar por el hueco mundo… ¿Qué podía ser peor?...

-ay…mierda – exclamo de pronto mirando para todos lados del hueco mundo – creo que me he perdido…

De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

FIN FLASH BACK

Rukia, Se encontraba en una zona de total oscuridad durante lo que le habían parecido muchísimas horas, quizá días, no veía nada de nada y solo se sumía en sus recuerdos….

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-¿Rukia? ¿RUKIAAAA? – gritaba el pelirrojo, corriendo alrededor del hueco mundo, tratando de encontrar a la pequeña Shinigami - ¿Dónde carajos estas, Rukia?... necesito encontrarte…todo es mi culpa por haberte dejado venir así….debí de haberte acompañado…

FLASH BACK

-Seguramente la quiere consumir la oscuridad del hueco mundo– intervino Byakuya, tratando de tranquilizar a Renji - no creí que mandarla allí fuera un problema…

-¿la oscuridad? Pero ya habíamos ido al hueco mundo por el asunto de los Vizard y nunca había pasado algo así…Rukia estuvo perfectamente…

-El hueco mundo ha cambiado, Abarai, precisamente es el mundo de los Hollows, la oscuridad habita de por sí, y ya que acabamos con los Vizard, la oscuridad se intentara incrustar en cualquier cosa que pise ese mundo. – continuo el capitán muy serio – pero no pensé que Rukia tuviera miedos o algo oscuro en su corazón.

-¿No me estás diciendo que Rukia se estaba dejando dominar por sus sentimientos? – continuo Ukitake intranquilo dirigiéndose a Renji – ya sabes que nosotros los Shinigamis tenemos que mantenernos fuertes ante nuestros sentimientos, sobre todo si son cercanos a la tristeza o al odio, ya que somos almas….y si Rukia poseía alguno de ellos o similares y entro al hueco mundo sin controlarlos…no se... lo que dice el capitán kuchiki es muy probable…tal vez no ha debido de enviarla…

-Entonces… ¿Cómo la podemos encontrar? – pregunto Renji

-No lo sabemos – respondió ukitake de nuevo – está en su propia burbuja de oscuridad, por eso no se puede sentir su reiatsu, por otro lado el hueco mundo es muy grande…

-U.U….

-Lo mejor será esperar a que Rukia salga de esto sola – finalizo ukkitake –sin embargo no podemos dejar de ayudarla

-¿no hay otra opción?

-También se necesita que quiera ser encontrada –continuo indeciso– el problema es que no se deje consumir por la oscuridad porque sino…podría convertirse en Hollow o, podrán ocurrirle otras cosas….

-¿Qué? No…. – exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo – Rukia no es tan débil… ella no podría…

-No te culpes capitán – dacia Ukitake mirando la expresión de Byakuya – no creo que temiera venir a la sociedad de almas por tan solo un castigo tuyo, y de todas formas la misión de inspeccionar el hueco mundo se supone que no conllevaba ningún peligro… presiento que hay mucho mas detrás de esto…contando con lo que Abarai nos acaba de informar

-Voy a ir a buscarla – exclamo Byakuya serio, cogiendo su Zanpakuto - dile a todos que continúen con sus tareas normales

-Pero…. Capitán kuchiki…

-Yo voy con usted – dijo Renji, corriendo rápidamente detrás de él, dejando a un Ukitake sorprendido

FIN FLASH BACK

-Vamos al mundo humano – comento Renji después de estar aproximadamente dos días en el hueco mundo .Lo encontró tal como la ultima vez, claro que sin los Vizard.

- ¬¬ -Byakuya lo miro

-Probablemente solo hay una persona que pueda encontrarla capitán - dijo Renji con determinación…

-¿A quién te refieres? – pregunto Byakuya seriamente

-A…..kurosaki…

(Minutos de silencio)….

-Bueno... digo…él es bueno en encontrarla…ya sabe capitán, la salvo y todo eso… n.ñ- continuo el pelirrojo con cuidado

-Sigamos buscando, no pienso depender de un Shinigami sustituto ¬¬ – respondió, y continuo con su búsqueda

-¿Espere capitán… y si Urahara sabe alguna forma de ayudarnos a encontrar a Rukia? – intento Renji, agotando sus recursos

(Minutos de silencio)

-Está bien, pero que te quede claro Abarai, que no pienso dejar regresar a Rukia al mundo humano…

-¿Por qué?.. si se puede saber, capitán… -interrogo con cuidado

-No… quiero que salga lastimada– exclamo volteando la cara hacia otro lado para que Renji no le viera su sonrojo (ayy q ternura!! Byakuya protege resto x ruki!! Q bonito n.n) – aunque ella es fuerte, pero aun así, sigue siendo un alma, como todos nosotros y también tiene sentimientos

-O-O... – sin palabras por parte de Renji - ¿hieran sus sentimientos?... ¿a qué se refiere?

-Los seres humanos son solo aliento y sombra, Abarai, por eso es que hay que tenerles cuidado…- respondió Byakuya con una mirada extraña

-¿ah? ¿eso qué quiere decir capitán? – pregunto Renji igual de confundido o peor, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

**OOO-OOOO-OOOOO**

-Lo siento Inoue… - comento el chico, tomando aire – ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No… - respondió ella sonriente – ahora vamos al acuario… ¿si?

-Mmm… - el chico asintió al tiempo que sentía que su brazo era tomado por las manos de Inoue que lo dirigían al acuario.

"CERRADO POR REPARACIONES"

-Ups…. – comento la chica, pegándose un pequeño puño a sí misma en la cabeza por el despiste y mostrando una cara de tristeza – se me había olvidado que estaba cerrado por reparaciones…lo siento kurosaki-kun…

-No te preocupes – respondió el chico sumiso – mejor vayamos a comer algo, ¿no has almorzado verdad?

-No… - respondió la chica sorprendida

-Conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí… - dijo el chico, dirigiéndose hacia él, seguido por la chica

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Este pescado estaba delicioso!! – exclamo la chica sonriente - ¿verdad kurosaki -kun? ¿kurosaki-kun?

-¿eh?? Si… - exclamo el chico lejano…

-Kurosaki-kun…respecto a lo que te dije ayer… - comenzó la chica insegura

-Lo siento Inoue…-interrumpió Ichigo – lamento no ser lo que esperabas… es que yo…

-No!! Al contrario, eres lo que esperaba y mucho mas, solo que…no tienes mucha experiencia en estas cosas n.ñ…yo debo tratar de entenderlo y…

-No…no creo que sea eso… - continuo el peli naranja sin mirarla, concentrándose en lo que estaba a punto de decir…-Inoue….yo….

-NoooooO!! – grito la chica de repente – no… quiero… escucharlo…

-Inoue…

-No quiero escucharlo kurosaki-kun!! – grito de nuevo la chica, y todos los que estaban en el restaurante la miraban, de pronto se le salió una lagrima traicionera, que chapoteó en el suelo del restaurante –no quiero…escucharlo…no quiero tener un mal recuerdo contigo…

-De pronto una mano cálida toco su hombro mientras la otra tocaba su cabello torpemente

-Inoue – susurro el chico mientras seguía tomándola del hombro, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien (jeje n.n)– lamento hacerte sufrir tanto…

-O-O – la chica estaba impresionada, kurosaki-kun mostrando algo de compasión… o quizás ternura?

-No quiero hacerte sufrir mas – dijo el chico, cogiéndole el mentón a la chica y secándole una lágrima – tú…no te mereces esto…u.u

-esto…es por kuchiki-san, ¿verdad?

-….-Ichigo no respondió-yo….

-Y…No, tu…no me haces sufrir… - se defendió débilmente la chica, aun en shock, desviando el tema

-¿Entonces porque estabas llorando? – interrogo Ichigo bridándole una sonrisa

Inoue se calmo, mientras Ichigo le quitaba la mano del hombro. De pronto la atmosfera se torno extraña

-Este… es el reiatsu de…Abarai-kun y del capitán kuchiki….¿verdad?

-¿Qué?...ahora que lo dices… - Ichigo dio la vuelta y sintió el reiatsu mas fuerte – lo siento, debo averiguar porque Byakuya se encuentra acá….

-Ichigo salió corriendo rápidamente, aunque no se fijo que Inoue también iba detrás de él.

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ya veo…. Con que kuchiki-san se ha sumido en una burbuja de oscuridad…. Eso no suele pasar, pero en las condiciones en las que está el hueco mundo… me lo temía…

-¿Bueno, hay alguna solución, Urahara? – pregunto Renji impaciente

-La única solución es… la misma que te dijo el capitán Ukitake… lo lamento capitán kuchiki- exclamo él, con una mirada extraña bajo su sombrero…

-No…no puede ser, la hemos buscado por días y aun no…. –comentaba con pesar Renji mientras Byakuya no decía palabra alguna… - entonces Rukia…¿no volverá?

-No se… ¿tú qué piensas Kurosaki-kun? – dijo Urahara de pronto -¿Por qué no te muestras?...

-¿ichigo? – exclamo Renji sorprendido mirando a espaldas de él

La puerta se abrió de un portazo e ichigo entro, bastante contrariado.

-Vaya, así que te has animado n.n – comento kisuke

-¿es verdad…lo que dices de…Rukia? – dijo el chico con dificultad

-Efectivamente

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – pregunto Byakuya algo molesto – lo que haya pasado no es de su incumbencia

-….-ichigo no respondió

-Pero capitán él nos podría ayudar a encontrar a….

-Silencio Abarai, no permitiré que me contradigas

-Lo siento….

-Pues verás, puede que Abarai tenga razón – comento Urahara – probablemente estamos en frente de la única persona que es capaz de encontrar a kuchiki-san, después de todo, ellos tienen una fuerte conexión entre si

-¿Qué? – gritaron Byakuya, Renji e ichigo al tiempo, este último como un tomate

-Ja! – en la cara de Byakuya se dibujo una expresión sarcástica – no perdamos más tiempo aquí, Abarai, vámonos.

Byakuya miro a ichigo despectivamente y salió de la tienda de Urahara.

-¿No vas a seguirlo?

-No…- respondió Ichigo en medio de su batalla interior

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso no estás preocupado por kuchiki-san?

-Si…demasiado –respondió mirando al suelo

-¿entonces?

-Es que… no sé si ella… - Ichigo miro a Urahara y trago saliva – no sé si ella quiera verme. Si se fue seguramente es porque no quiere que la siga y…

-¿Qué hiciste con kurosaki-kun? – pregunto una voz molesta detrás

-¿Qué?

-Ese no es el kurosaki-kun que yo conozco! – exclamo Inue bastante molesta entrando al almacén de Urahara -El kurosaki que yo conozco jamás se da por vencido, y jamás abandonaría a una persona especial para él. El kurosaki-kun que yo conozco iría a rescatar a kuchiki-san sin importarle nada!!

-O-O…

-Ella tiene razón – comento Urahara sorprendido por la reacción de Inoue

-Así que más te vale que vayas a rescatar a kuchiki-san, porque sabes perfectamente que eres el único de entro todos nosotros que puede encontrarla, y no digas bobadas kurosaki-kun, estoy seguro que ella también quiere verte. – finalizó Inoue molesta y salió, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la tienda. (claro, dio un respiro después por la buena actuación que hizo para ponerse de mal genio n.n)

Ichigo se paro rápidamente y salió corriendo para lograr alcanzar a Byakuya y a Renji.

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOO**

-Me sorprende que Ichigo no nos haya seguido… - decía para sí mismo Renji mirando a sus espaldas

-Tendremos que seguir buscándola Abarai – comento Byakuya yendo hacia la puerta del hueco mundo

-¿está seguro capitán de que debemos dejar esto así? ¿ no deberíamos informarle a toda la sociedad de almas para que nos ayudaran a buscarla?

-No, seguro que Rukia no querría causar una contrariedad a la sociedad de almas por culpa de ella. Entra Abarai, no perdamos mas el tiempo – dijo él cuando la puerta se hallaba abierta

-Esperen!! – grito Ichigo corriendo hacia ellos

-¿eh? O-O, Ichigo! –exclamo Renji

-No te irás sin mi Byakuya, hare lo que sea para buscar a Rukia – dijo el chico con determinación

-No necesitamos tu ayuda, y seguro que ella no querrá verte. Solo serás un estorbo… - comento Byakuya molesto

-No me importa! No me importa si Rukia no quiere verme, pero yo no voy a dejar que le pase nada, Yo voy a proteger a Rukia, pase lo que pase!!

-…-Byakuya lo miro por unos instantes – está bien, nos acompañaras, pero…

-¿pero qué capitán? – interrumpió Renji, algo preocupado por la tención entre su capitán e Ichigo – recuerde que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Si la encuentras, y la salvas, no te acercaras de ella – dijo Byakuya contundente

-¿Qué? – dijeron Renji e Ichigo al tiempo – O-O

-Lo que oíste, no quiero que te acerques mas a Rukia – continuo – Apenas acabe la misión y la rescatemos, te alejaras de ella… te irás de su vida.

-No acepto, no tengo porque alejarme de Rukia solo porque tú me lo pidas – grito ichigo molesto

-Entonces, te puedes quedar aquí, y te recomiendo que no intentes hacerme perder el tiempo peleando contigo, porque mientras peleamos, Rukia puede morir.

-¿Qué?

-Ichigo, creo que hay algo que no te has enterado… - interrumpió Renji- Solo bastan tres días para que la burbuja de oscuridad consuma a Rukia, si no la ayudamos puede desaparecer, tan solo nos quedan doce horas…

-¿Cómo? – exclamo Ichigo sorprendido

-Abarai lucha con él, yo iré a buscar a Rukia – exclamo Byakuya caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ichigo, ¿entiendes que las probabilidades de encontrar a Rukia son pocas si va solo el capitán kuchiki? No quiero pelear contigo, pero no tengo otra opción si no aceptas el trato – comento el chico preocupado – se que quieres encontrar a Rukia tanto como yo, de hecho, pienso que tal vez seas el único capaz de encontrarla, por eso…

-Pero Renji…- exclamo el chico confuso y preocupado – Yo….no quiero alejarme de ella… no puedo…

-….u.u – Renji entristeció por un instante - lo sé ichigo, sé que Rukia es alguien importante para ti, y para mí también lo es… pero dime… ¿Qué importa más? ¿la vida de Rukia o que ella esté contigo? ¿De qué sirve que no la salvemos y que ya no la podamos ver de nuevo?

-Por la mente de Ichigo paso una hermosa sonrisa de Rukia, también recordó las peleas que tenia constantemente con ella, o cuando ella actuaba como niña buena, cuando estaba con ese vestido morado…cuando se quedo dormido con ella en la playa, cuando la besó…

-No voy a dejar que Rukia muera, Byakuya! – gritó Ichigo lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras empezaba a llover de nuevo en el mundo humano – aceptare tu trato si eso es lo que quieres pero al menos me despediré de ella, y la encontraré.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te metas en mi camino – dijo Byakuya calmado, entrando por la puerta hacia el hueco mundo – y mas te vale que cumplas lo que dices.

Ichigo siguió a Byakuya al igual que Renji y todos entraron en el hueco mundo. (Salven a ruki!!u.u)

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

-La buscaremos por separado – ordeno Byakuya, yendo hacia la izquierda

-Entonces yo iré por acá – dijo Renji, yendo hacia la derecha

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción… - comento el peli naranja preocupado – Rukia… ¿Dónde estás?

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOO**

-¿Ichigo? - decía débilmente Rukia, sentada en el suelo, sumida en la total oscuridad- ¿Dónde estás?... ¿no vas a venir por mi?...

De pronto Rukia se desmayo.

…………...

-Kurosaki-kun, te amo…-le decía Inoue a un chico de cabello naranja

-Inoue, yo también te amo…. – respondió el chico con una sonrisa, sentado con aquella chica en el mar, viendo el atardecer

-No!! ¿Ichigo, Inoue? – exclamo la pequeña Shinigami viendo la escena

-Ah! Kuchiki-san ¿no es bello el amor? – decía Inoue completamente feliz

-Si, lo siento Rukia, pero Inoue me gusto mucho más que tu…. – decía el chico sonriente besando a Inoue – ella no es enana ni tonta….

-O-O….-Rukia estaba en shock

-Lo siento kuchiki-san, parece que kurosaki-kun me eligió a mí, ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y te vas? Estás estorbando….

**OOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO**

-Rukia… yo necesito que estés a mi lado – decía un chico susurrando por lo bajo, corriendo en búsqueda de la pequeña Shinigami, ya habían pasado seis horas y nada que la encontraba desde que había llegado– no te vayas Rukia, aún no…no se desde cuando empecé a sentir esto pero… yo… no puedo seguir sin ti….al menos, con saber que estas bien, yo estaré bien…

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOOO**

-Eres un idiota Ichigo!! – le dijo al chico de cabello naranja, mientras salía corriendo para no ver más la escena entre él y su amiga.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que se encontró con su hermano, Byakuya.

-Nii-sama - exclamo Rukia, sorprendida de que su hermano la encontrara llorando

-¿Estas llorando Rukia?

-Lo siento nii-sama, yo…

-Quedas expulsada de la familia kuchiki – soltó Byakuya, sin vacilación

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Sabes bien que a los kuchiki no se nos permite llorar ni mostrar nuestras debilidades. Eres una vergüenza para esta familia, vete, no vuelvas, Rukia.

-No!! NII-SAMA!! – decía la chica cayendo de rodillas y mil lágrimas mojaban su rostro – no me abandones también tú…

**OOO-OOOO-OOOO**

-Soy un idiota, ¿Por qué no la he tratado como el día que hice en la fiesta?... ¿Por qué me es tan difícil demostrarte lo que siento?... un momento ¿Qué exactamente es lo que siento?...lo que dijo Urahara… ¿Por qué he comenzado a sentir esto por ti? Rayos!! Y ahora que me doy cuenta, me tengo que separar de ti….. – Ichigo no dejaba de correr por toda el hueco mundo. Ya solo quedaban 2 horas

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Kuchiki-san, vamos, ponte tu vestido. – le decía Matsumoto a Rukia que estaba bastante triste

-¿vestido, para qué? Si ya me expulsaron de mi familia…

-Aún así debe asistir al entierro, es tu mejor amigo…

-¿Qué? ¿entierro? ¿de quién me estás hablando Matsumoto?

-¿no te has enterado? ….yo creí que ya lo sabías…

-¿saber qué? – dijo Rukia, y de nuevo lagrimas empezaban a caer en su rostro…

-Renji….ha muerto….

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO**

-RUKIA!! – grito Ichigo lo más fuerte que pudo, agotado de buscar tanto, tirándose al suelo de rodillas ¿Dónde RAYOS ESTAS??

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOOOO**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos me dejan sola, de nuevo? ¿tú no vas a volver, verdad kaien? – decía Rukia llorando pero de pronto sintió que una voz la llamaba–¿Ichigo?? …. Que estoy haciendo, él está con Inoue….pero… si él me necesita…yo…

Rukia se paró de pronto, y aunque no dejaba de llorar, trato de averiguar de dónde provenía la voz de Ichigo. Sin embargo, no lograba localizarlo. Así que corrió a la playa donde había encontrado a Inoue y a él, pero ya ninguno de los dos estaba.

De nuevo la voz la llamaba. Y observo que la voz provenía del cielo.

-Ichigo, eres un tonto….y yo soy una estúpida!!. Ahora estoy oyendo tu voz ¬¬, lo que me faltaba, perdida, completamente sola y ahora loca…. cuantas desgracias…– Se dijo la chica tratando de secarse las lágrimas y empezó a correr, tratando de seguir la voz.

**OOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOOO**

-RUKIA!! – volvió a gritar Ichigo esta vez pegándole un puño al piso, al ver que solo quedaban unos minutos para que se acabara la ultima hora, antes de que Rukia fuera consumida por la oscuridad. – ENANA!! ¿DONDE ESTAS!!

**OOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ichigo…… - la morena de pronto vio todo borroso, ya que la luz del cielo la cegó, sin embargo no podía dejar de oír la voz de Ichigo – Aunque tú no me quieras, aunque yo esté sola….yo…te…

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

De pronto Zangetsu brillo e Ichigo la observo impresionado. De la espada salió una luz potente que ilumino casi todo a su alrededor. La luz lo cegó por un instante y después, , la luz dejo entrever la burbuja negra en la cual se encontraba Rukia.

Ichigo observo como Rukia se hallaba completamente acurrucada dentro de la burbuja, con los ojos cerrados y temblando completamente.

Corrió rápidamente hacia ella, sin importarle nada, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, ver de nuevo su sonrisa. Cogió a Zangetsu fuertemente y se preparo para su ataque.

-Zangetsu- susurro el peli naranja – no lastimes a Rukia, solo…sálvala, por favor._Getsuga Tenshō!!_

El ataque de Zangetsu traspasó la burbuja de oscuridad.

De pronto, Ichigo vio como Rukia abrió los ojos, mientras la burbuja desaparecía y esta caía de rodillas al suela, ya que se encontraba muy débil. El Shinigami observo el rastro de lágrimas en la cara de Rukia. Lentamente, la chica levanto la mirada, algo aturdida hacia Ichigo, y este estaba en shock, también mirándola.

Se quedaron mirando por lo que pareció muchísimo tiempo, en el cual los dos estaban en estado de shock, confundidos.

-Tú… – ichigo dijo por fin, caminando hacia ella – eres una estúpida!!

-¿Qué? Pero qué te pasa idiota!! ¿Porque me dices…?... O-O….

Rukia no pudo continuar hablando, todo se hizo oscuro de nuevo, pero la razón era que Ichigo se había arrodillado enfrente de ella y la había abrazado de repente.

-Ichigo….-susurro la pequeña Shinigami, como un tomate ya que tenía su cabeza recostada en los pectorales del chico.

-No…no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa forma, enana….ni te vuelvas a ir, de esa forma… sin despedirte– le susurraba el chico aun abrazándola, tenía una mano en la cintura de la chica, y la otra la tenía por detrás de su cabello, atrayéndola hacia sí, protegiéndola. - ¿no ves… lo importante que eres para mí?

-O-O- Rukia no podía decir nada, las palabras que Ichigo decía parecían un sueño - ¿esto es un sueño, verdad?

-¿Qué? – Ichigo se separo de repente de ella, también algo sonrojado – no seas tonta, estabas sumida en una burbuja de oscuridad, el sueño ya acabo…

-¿tú me salvaste no? – interrogo Rukia, aun recostada en sus rodillas, al igual que ichigo, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho lo anterior, ya que Ichigo la había dejado de abrazar. – gracias, Ichigo, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito…

-Da igual – comento el chico, tratando de fingir indiferencia – pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí enana? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿estabas llorando?

-¿eh? ¿llorando? – Rukia paso las manos por su cara y se encontró con lágrimas. De repente, recordó lo que había pasado – Ichigo, ¿Dónde está Renji, está vivo? ¿y nii-sama…?

-Cálmate, ellos están bien…. – exclamo el chico tratando de calmarla, tomándola por los hombros algo preocupado – Por supuesto que Renji está vivo enana, y tu hermano también está bien, no demoran en venir a buscarte… será mejor que vayamos con ellos.

-¿entonces, lo que viví…?

-Seguramente eran algunos de tus peores temores. La burbuja te destruye a ti misma, desde tu interior…. Afortunadamente no te consumió…me tenías realmente preocupado

-Ah…. –un momento ¿uno de sus peores temores era que Ichigo estuviera con Orihime y que fuera n estorbo para él? De pronto una tristeza la invadió

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara, tonta? – exclamo Ichigo, sin dejar de verla

-Solo….estoy algo cansada – mintió la chica

-Vamos, yo te llevo – dijo de pronto Ichigo, ofreciéndole la espalda para llevarla a cuestas.

-¿Estás bien? Ni loca me subo encima de ti!! – dijo Rukia y se sonrojo al decir esto – puedo caminar sola

-¿Sabes? Me estás colmando la paciencia enana!! – dijo el chico malhumorado – se que aún no estás recuperada, la burbuja absorbió casi toda tu energía, así que deja de hacerte la fuerte y sube!!

Ichigo le dijo esto como una orden, y la kuchiki no pudo rehusar la proposición por segunda vez, ya que noto que estaba que se desmayaba en cualquier momento.

Rukia subió a la espalda del chico, mientras éste pasaba sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de la chica (se sonrojo un montón jajaja) para que ésta no se cayera. Rukia enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, con cuidado para no asfixiarlo y se recostó como pudo cerca del hombro de él. A Ichigo le puso algo nervioso la respiración de la chica sobre el cuello de él, sin embargo, no podía estar mejor, al saber que la chica que más quería estaba entre sus brazos ahora, o más bien, en su espalda.

-Ichigo – susurro la Shinigami al oido de él mientras se le cerraban los ojos – no me dejes sola, por favor, tú también eres importante para mí

-¿eh? – ichigo se sonrojo completamente - ¿ya te entro la fiebre enana? ¿sabes lo que dices?

Tonto...mejor olvida lo que te voy a decir… – continúo la Shinigami con los ojos cerrados- ichigo…te quiero…

Rukia cayó completamente dormida.

...

...

**¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejarme sus reviews y gracias por leer mi fic n.n.**

**Por cierto, la frase que dijo Byakuya acerca de los seres humanos no es mía sino de Sófocles**

**¿Si ven que les digo que estaba re fumada cuando hice este cap.? Jejejeje. Bueno es solo un decir n.n**


	9. Sentimientos

**Perdón por la tardanza!! Pero bueno, aquí subí el otro cap, ya escribí el siguiente asi que espero subirlo rápido. Lean y me dicen a ver que les parece. Muchas gracias a todos por los que me han dejado Reviews XD**

**Capítulo 9. Sentimientos…**

-¿Capitán, le ha visto? ¿acaba…de abrazar a Rukia? - indagó Renji perplejo pero el capitán se limito a hacer silencio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ichigo caminando.

Aunque Ichigo y Rukia no se hubieran dado cuenta. Renji y Byakuya acababan de ver toda la escenita (n.n)

-Byakuya! – grito Ichigo con Rukia a su espalda durmiendo

-Así que la has salvado kurosaki…. – comento Byakuya calmadamente – deberíamos irnos ya…

-Ichigo…. ¿estabas abrazando a Rukia, verdad? – le pregunto Renji aun perplejo….

-¿Qué? ¿acaso estás ciego? ¬¬ necesitas gafas, Renji– respondió en defensa el peli naranja algo sonrojado– yo jamás haría eso…Solo la estoy cargando…está muy débil

-Aja….sí, claro, lo que tú digas….¬¬ - respondió sarcásticamente Renji, una vez respondida su pregunta, con algo de….¿celos?, nahhh, el no…

-Eso no tiene importancia – decía Ichigo desviando el tema

-Vamos a la mansión, allí la dejaremos descansar – ordeno Byakuya a Ichigo y a Renji, dando la discusión por terminada– y espero que te prepares para despedirte, porque no dejare que vuelvas a ver a Rukia. Te advierto, Rukia tendrá más misiones en el mundo humano, pero si te sigues acercando a ella, no me quedara más remedio que negarle las misiones, y no volverás a verla nunca más, kurosaki. Espero que esta haya sido tu despedida, ¿entendido? Su relación solo será quizás de trabajo, no quiero oír de que llegan a tener algo más

-Capitán, no creo que lo que usted está haciendo sea la manera correcta de….

La mirada asesina de Byakuya cayó de inmediato a Renji.

OOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOO

-Rukia…- decía Ichigo mientras posaba en la cama a la pequeña Shinigami - ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

-Zzzzz…ugh….Zzzzzz

-Tonta, no haces sino dormir….

Byakuya y Renji lo habían dejado solo para que se despidiera, eso sí dejándole muy claramente que no la fuera a despertar.

-Agh!! Soy un tonto!! – susurraba para si Ichigo dándose golpes en la cabeza

-Ci….cierto… - exclamo una voz suavemente con gran esfuerzo

-Rukia!! – exclamo el chico sorprendido rogando porque Byakuya no se diera cuenta de que la chica había abierto los ojos – tonta, no debes esforzarte, duérmete enana

-…. – la chica no decía nada, solo lo miraba

-¿estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntaba el peli naranja algo intimidado, ya que los ojos de Rukia le incitaban a perderse en ellos

-Nada tonto… - respondió la chica insegura, y de repente se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Enana… - Ichigo de pronto comprendía la actitud de la chica y también se sonrojo- ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste….?

-¿lo que te dije? – Rukia se hacia la desentendida, aunque por dentro estaba arrepintiéndose de haber dicho lo que dijo

-Si, ya sabes, lo que me dijiste….antes de que cayeras desmayada…

-mmm….. – decía Rukia meditando aun con la mirada desviada- ¿yo dije algo? La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien…

-Tonta, no te hagas la desentendida! – le dijo Ichigo, mientras se acercaba hacia ella, le cogía el mentón y lo obligaba a mirarlo. Se sorprendió de ver que la chica tenía una mirada triste que en segundos paso a ser otra

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, kurosaki-kun?...-contesto Rukia, mientras le quitaba a ichigo la mano del mentón de ella y le respondía con su voz melosa

-Pues, porque me interesa tonta! – respondió el chico tan rápido, que se dio cuenta del erros que había cometido – esto… quiero decir… no me interesa… es solo curiosidad.. ya sabes…

-aja…¬¬ – respondió Rukia con sarcasmo

-Ash!! Enana, ¿Por qué me iba a interesar por algo como eso? – soltó el chico tratando de hacerse el indiferente - solo era para saber si estaba bien tu memoria…

-Claro, claro, lo que tu digas…. – se limito a contestar la chica. Aun tenía mucho sueño, pero hacia el máximo esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta, no sabía porque pero no quería perder a Ichigo de vista - Lamento si eso te causo problemas –continuó , después de minutos de silencio …

-No, Rukia yo… - el chico la miro y la Shinigami, al ver que no decía nada, se dedico a mirarlo también, a pesar de que sus parpados ya no le iban a aguantar mucho mas. – soy un…idiota….

-Hasta que por fin lo descubriste!! – le dijo la chica alegremente, sonriendo, cosa que hizo a ichigo muy feliz, aunque se estuviera riendo a costa de él.

-Te respondo esa pregunta, si tú me dices porque actuaste así, cuando me salvaste – le dijo Rukia, en tono de broma, algo alegre y medio sonrojada

-Pues actué normal…ya sabes, no tiene nada de malo abrazar – respondió el chico sonrojado – fue un impulso de esos… tu entiendes…eh…

-¿impulso?… - respondió la chica de nuevo, preparando su venganza – ahora que recuerdo lo mío también fue un impulso…entonces, estamos igual ¿no?

Ichigo la miro fijamente, acercándose mucho más a ella. Rukia noto como al chico le empezaban a sudar las manos, se notaba que estaba sumamente nervioso

-Enana, gracias por todo, tu cambiaste mi vida y me has salvado muchas veces, sobre todo de mi mismo, nunca podré pagarte algo como eso; sin embargo…quiero decirte que tú has sido… una de esas personas que…bueno ya sabes… no se pueden olvidar -se sonrojo al decir esto- ya que has sido muy especial para mí…ash, no soy muy bueno con estas cosas…

-O-O – Rukia estaba como una estatua mirando a Ichigo, el chico estaba tremendamente cerca de ella, y ella podía sentir su aroma, aparte de las palabras que le decía la dejaban un shock, sin embargo no estaba feliz, de repente la embargo un temor…- Serás idiota!! ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Solo quería que lo supieras, tonta – dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo, aunque dando a entender que lo que decía era bastante serio – cierra los ojos…

-No… si los cierro, me duermo, además, ¿para qué quieres que los cierre? ¿vas a hacerme algo? Uy!! No sabía lo pervertido que eras kurosaki-kun!! – añadió Rukia con voz divertida al ver como Ichigo se ponía como un tomate

-No voy a hacerte nada, enana estúpida ¬¬ – repitió el chico malhumorado- si no quieres no lo hagas…

-ya… está bien – aceptó Rukia tranquilamente mientras se disponía a cerrar los ojos - Ichigo, ya he perdido a una persona muy importante para mi… y no quiero perder a nadie más…. Tú también eres un importante…importante…amigo… para mí, eres muy especial… – dijo, vacilando en la palabra amigo, cosa de la cual ichigo no se dio cuenta, pero si sintió algo como agujas atravesándole en el corazón.

_Que tonta, ¿cómo es que le he dicho ¿amigo?... pero si yo le quiero como…más que un amigo…seguramente el no me quiera así a mi… _

_ME ha dicho ¿amigo? Bueno si, somos amigos, entonces ¿porque me molesto que dijera eso?_

-Pero si no vas a perder a nadie importante enana, tranquilízate – le susurro el chico tratando de calmarla, sintiendo un pequeño dolor interior - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-No lo sé, de repente algo me dijo que debía decírtelo…– respondió la chica algo intranquila con los ojos cerrados ya cayendo dormida.

-Tonta…no creo que yo quepa en las personas importantes para ti… – respondió el chico, brindándole una sonrisa de esas, que obviamente Rukia no observo porque tenía los ojos cerrados

I-chigo, ¿siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?...ZZZZzzzz…. – fue lo último que susurro la chica antes de caer dormida

-Rukia… - susurraba el chico, sintiendo lo cerca que estaba Rukia y sintiendo el aroma de ella, la piel de ella. No pudo evitar rozar su mano con las suaves mejillas de ella, y quitarle aquel mechón que le tapaba la cara muy apaciblemente para luego fijarse en sus labios…

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero Rukia se veía completamente tierna cuando dormía y un pequeño rayo de luz, hacia que se vieras más bella que nunca. Tenía que alejarse de allí antes de que se causaran más daño ambos, ya que sabían que no podían estar juntos, o por lo menos, Ichigo tenía que verlo así y más cuando no estaba muy seguro de que sentía Rukia hacia él. A pesar de esos pensamientos no pudo irse así como así….tenía que probarlos…aquellos labios que había probado alguna vez a causa del saque pero que seguramente, ahora cuerdo, los sentiría muchísimo mejor. Decidió irse acercando lentamente, mientras deseaba que pudiera quedarse allí para siempre con aquella Shinigami.

Se dirigió hacia sus labios y con mucha suavidad, poso los de él sobre los de ella, lo hizo sutilmente para no volver a despertarla y también porque no quería que la chica se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. En el momento en el que él poso sus labios en los de la Shinigami, sintió unas ganas tremendas de que la chica fuera solamente de él, de poder disfrutar más de ese beso y adentrarse mas y hacer más profundo 

la relación que había entre ellos dos, ya que siempre había sido una amistad y aún así, él ponía todo lo que sentía ese beso, después de todo, ¿Quién sabe cuando la podría volver a ver? Antes tenía que arreglar las cosas con Byakuya, pero ¿Qué caso tenía? Byakuya no dejaría que algo pasara entre él y Rukia, sería una batalla algo…inútil.

-Adiós, mi querida Rukia…

OOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

-Kurosaki-kun!! – exclamó Inoue yendo hacia él - ¿Cómo se encuentra kuchiki-san? ¿está bien?

-Si Inoue, está bien

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ichigo le relato toda la historia, omitiendo algunas cosas que eran solamente un secreto para él.

-Ya, así que la pudiste salvar, cuanto me alegro, sabía que eras el único que podía salvarla, siempre ha sido así, siempre dependen el uno del otro… – exclamo la chica sonriente – pero volviste rápido, apenas te fuiste ayer y hoy ya estás de vuelta… creí que ibas a estar un poco mas con kuchiki san

-No… - respondió el chico con el semblante afligido

-Ah! Claro, seguro que kuchiki-san vino ¿no? ¿Dónde está?

-Inoue …Rukia no vino, tenía que descansar, además no creo que pueda acercarme a ella…. – explico el chico, sentándose en una banca del parque

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogo la chica, sentándose cerca de él

-Pues Byakuya no quiere que yo esté junto a ella, y…Creo que si Rukia está conmigo, solo consigo hacerle daño…o hacerme daño, ni siquiera sé lo que ella siente por mi…argh!

-Pero…pero… - exclamaba Inoue confundida - ¿y entonces?

-No lo sé, Byakuya va a dejar que Rukia venga a mas misiones al mundo humano, pero dice que nuestra relación solo tiene que ser de trabajo…. no me puedo acercar a ella – comento el peli naranja aun afligido – oh no debo permitir que se acerque demasiado a mí, sino… no la dejaran volver a venir, y entonces… no podré verla mas…

-Kurosaki-kun… - le llamo la chica sonrojada – ¿le dijiste lo que sentías?

-¿lo que siento? – repitió el chico confundido

-Si, ya sabes, decirle que la quieres….

-No… - respondió sonrojándose, acordándose del beso que le había dado – ella fue la que me dijo que me quería…

-¿Qué? ¿kuchiki-san…? O-O- exclamó la chica incrédula…

-Yo tan solo la abrace…cuando la salve... no fui capaz…soy un cobarde– decía el recordando todo como si acabase de pasar en tan solo unas horas – pero creo que ella se refería a que me quería mucho como amigo…

-No creo que eso sea así – opino la chica, compartiendo la tristeza de su amor no correspondido - Pero entonces… ¿no le vas a decir lo que sientes nunca? Porque si no se lo dices, no sabrás lo que ella siente realmente por ti

-No estoy seguro de lo que siento …he empezado a tener dudas…– mintió el chico, mirando hacia otro lado – además, lo mejor será que ella no se involucre mucho con un humano, ya sabes, están prohibidas las relaciones entre Shinigamis y humanos y todo eso,

-Pero tú no eres …– continuo la hime – bueno sí, pero tú eres un Shinigami sustituto

-De todas formas mi vida está aquí, y ella vive allá así que no creo que podamos estar juntos…

-Kurosaki – exclamo una voz por detrás de Ichigo

-Ishida! – grito el chico sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿escuchaste todo?

-Si – respondió el chico, haciendo su movimiento acostumbrado con las gafas –kurosaki…¿Qué es más doloroso? – seguía el chico, en tono poético - ¿estar con ella solo unos días y no volver a tenerla? O ¿Verla todos los días, sabiendo que no podrás tocarla ni abrazarla?

-¿Y ahora que eres? ¿el doctor corazón? ¬¬ - pregunto el peli naranja

-Mmm…– comento, apareciendo por detrás Chado

-¿Qué, tu también? – exclamo el chico sorprendido, pero a la vez tan confundido que le empezaba a doler la cabeza

-Kurosaki-kun ¿estás bien? – pregunto la chica preocupada

-No!! – grito el chico, bastante molesto – no estoy nada bien…Argh!! Soy un cobarde, un idiota!!,lo siento chicos…creo que estaré un rato solo…

Ichigo salió caminando hacia su casa a toda prisa, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

-Es la primera vez que veo a kurosaki insultándose a sí mismo – opinó Ishida

-Mmm…-Fue la respuesta por parte de chado mientras asentía con la cabeza

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Había pasado una semana desde entonces, y kuchiki Rukia ya se estaba recuperando del todo. Ahora se encontraba alegremente observando aquella paz que se cernía sobre la sociedad de almas. Recordó aquel día que se había despertado y no había encontrado a Ichigo, le había dolido bastante, pero seguro que ya 

faltaba poco para que se vieran otra vez…Quería volver a verlo, Tenía que aclarar de una vez por todos sus sentimientos, además, había tenido un sueño donde él la bes…no no no!! Eso no podRía pasar ni en sueños!!

Mientras había estado recuperándose, le había quedado claro que no podía seguir sin Ichigo, que lo necesitaba, que no lo quería perder. Así Ichigo estuviera con Inoue, o la que fuera, ella estaría a su lado, como siempre lo había hecho, como su amiga. Las cosas seguirían normales, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se levanto lentamente ya que sintió una presencia detrás de ella que conocía perfectamente.

-Rukia, es hora de que continúes con tu misión en el mundo humano, como se lo pediste al capitán Ukitake – le explico Kuchiki Byakuya tranquilamente – no sé porque te empeñas tanto en seguir allí. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en la casa, una vez te canses de convivir con esos humanos.

-Gracias, nii-sama – respondió Rukia, pero no estaba segura si el mensaje contenía una doble intención – no tienes que preocuparte por nada, estaré bien

-Bien, De todas formas la puerta estará lista para esta noche, así que mientras tanto recupérate– termino su hermano, y se fue.

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

-Capitán Ukitake, me he enterado de sus ordenes – dijo Rukia, haciendo una reverencia hacia su capitán

-Si kuchiki, volverás al mundo humano… aunque, en verdad ¿es lo que quieres? – le pregunto Ukitake preocupado, al parecer Rukia no sabía nada de la decisión de su hermano

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no querría…?

-No, solo son suposiciones mías, solo recuerda que siempre que ya tengas suficiente con el mundo humano puedes informarme, hay muchas misiones aquí en la sociedad de almas que requieren tus habilidades.

-Gracias, capitán, lo tendré en cuenta…

-Ahora la puerta estará abierta en la noche, prepárate

-Entendido

**OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Rukia… - murmuro ichigo mirando distraídamente al cielo- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si vuelve para ignorarla?

-Veo que tomaste tu decisión, tendrás que actuar de una forma muy convincente para que kuchiki-san no se de cuenta de tu farsa – explico Ishida, mirando también hacia el cielo, mientras estaban en el receso de la escuela

-Bueno… entonces…¿Cuál es el plan? – intervino Inoue bastante motivada a ayudar a Ichigo en lo que fuera

-Esto…no se!! – gritaba ichigo confundido cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos

-Bueno, ¿que tal si te emborrachas y le pegas, así se alejaría rapido no? aunque ahora que lo pienso usteds se pegan a cada rato... - comenzo Inoue mientras se dibujaba en su cabeza la historia en dibujitos

- Tiene razón - afirmó Ishida

- Entonces...¿Qué tal si haces como si se te borrara la memoria? - volvio a intentar Inue

-¿Qué? – exclamaron Inoue e Ichigo a la vez, junto con un "mmm.." por parte de Chado

-Claro, puedes fingir que te agarraron a golpes unos chicos malos de la escuela, y te golpearon tan fuerte queolvidate muuuchisimas cosas, entre ellas a kuchiki-san... - Dijo Inoue de pronto como si fuera lo mas obvio, indicandoles el cuadro imaginario en la cabeza de ella, para que comprendieran su gran idea

-No no, la idea es que solo olvide a kuchiki, sio se complicaría todo y tendría que mentir el doble... – comentaba el quincy

-Entonces ¿Y si viene un Hollow malo y le roba la memoria? Pero pues solo la de kuchiki-san… - volvió a decir Inoue sonriente imaginándose la escena, de nuevo.. (que imaginacion!! x Kami!! jajaja)

-No… - Dijo por fin Ichigo rindiéndose – nada de esos planes funciona, además, no soy bueno mintiendo y mucho menos cuando se trata de Rukia que me conoce tan bien.

-Espera kurosaki! – exclamo Ishida, con un brillo especial en las gafas- tengo el plan perfecto, gracias a Inoue-san. Tan solo, tenemos que averiguar la hora en la que va a venir kuchiki-san y además, tendremos que meter a Urahara un poco en esto y también a Abarai…

¿Qué? – volvieron a repetir los presentes junto con un "mmm" de Chad

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

-Renji!, no te he visto desde que me visitaste….- exclamo Rukia, dirigiéndose hacia el portal para ir al mundo humano

-Esto si – exclamo el chico sonriente - ¿ya estás bien?

-Perfectamente – respondió la chica con animo

-Rukia…¿estás segura que quieres volver al mundo humano? – le dijo el chico tomándola por un brazo y parándola

-¿Qué? – la Shinigami le devolvió la mirada, algo no estaba bien - ¿Por qué todo el mundo me esta poniendo peros para volver al mundo humano?

-No… es que…- dijo el chico, soltándola y actuando naturalmente otra vez – todos estamos preocupados porque no sabemos si te has recuperado totalmente…

-Claro que si tonto, ahora vámonos ¿quieres?

-Aja – respondió Renji siguiéndola

-Rukia……-volvió a llamarla Renji

-Renji!! ¿¿Que!! Hay algo que me estas ocultando ¿verdad? – le grito Rukia ya algo molesta

-Esto no… jajajja- respondió el chico nervioso – solo quería decirte que…

-¿Qué? – le afano la chica impaciente

-Que…-renji se sonrojo – como somos amigos desde hace mucho, y ya sabes…solo quería decirte que cuentes siempre conmigo, ¿va?

-¿eh? ¿Qué mosca te pico? Ichigo me dijo lo mismo la última vez que me vi con el

-Ah – Renji se puso nervioso – ya sabes, nunca es malo recordar…eso…

-Bueno ya déjalo así, vámonos –dijo Rukia entrando por la puerta – gracias, Renji

Una sonrisa se asomo en la cara del pelirrojo, aunque solo por un instante, ya que después su rostro se torno preocupado.

_Ojala no sufras tanto, Rukia…_

--OOOOO--

**Ya verán en el próximo cap el plan que se le ocurría a Ishida, que malito u.u. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, no olviden dejarme sus reviews! Y aquí va una adelanto :P**

**En el próximo capítulo…..**

-No, y definitivamente no! le voy a mentir a Rukia, idiota, jamás le haría algo así

-Renji…. Ya lo sé, pero no encuentro otra manera de que se vaya de mi lado

-¿Por qué no solamente le dices que no la quieres volver a ver?

-No… no puedo…- le dijo Ichigo, con el semblante triste en un escenario de soledad – No podría ver la cara de ella cuando yo le diga eso tan seriamente, y más cuando es mentira…

-Eres un caso perdido ¬¬ - le dijo Renji - y además un idiota.


	10. Mentiras

**Bueno aquí está el otro cap, es verdad que estoy algo loca… no sé de dónde me salió esta idea, pero ps lean a ver qué les parece XD. Espero que me dejen sus reviews. IchixRuki forever -**

_Lo que esté en cursiva son pensamientos…_

**Capitulo 10. Mentiras…**

-Kurosaki-kun!! Kurosaki-kun!! – exclamaba Inoue sobre el cuerpo del peli naranja que yacía en el suelo

-Inoue- ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamo Rukia, llegando junto con Renji

-Kuchiki-san, detrás de ti!!

-¿Qué? – exclamo ella reaccionando rápido ante el Hollow - ¡Sode no SHIRUYAKI!

El Hollow fue derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ichigo?

-No sé, el Hollow nombro algo de coger la memoria de alguien muy importante y tomo a kurosaki-kun y… - Inoue se quedo pensando, no miraba a Rukia a la cara, ya que no podía mentirle de forma tan descarada – creo que ha arrebatado la memoria de alguien importante para kurosaki-kun

-¿Qué? pero eso no es posible… – exclamo Rukia incrédula, observando a Ichigo

-Ah…-decía Ichigo abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy?

-Kurosaki-kun

-Ichigo!! – le llamo Rukia preocupada

-Ah! Inoue… - continuo el Shinigami ya parándose, ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien? – pregunto la Shinigami al ver que el peli naranja ni se había dignado a mirarla

-Ichigo volteo lentamente la cabeza y miro a Rukia, con una expresión extraña.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el chico lentamente

-¿Qué? – exclamaron las dos chicas al tiempo

-Kurosaki!! – grito una voz corriendo desde atrás – vinimos los más rápido que pudimos

-Ishida! –respondió el chico ignorando de nuevo a Rukia – estoy bien, no ha pasado nada… pero oye – le dijo acercándosele al oído - ¿Quién es esa enana loca de allá? – señalo a Rukia

-Soy yo imbécil!! –exclamo Rukia gritándole con mal genio – kuchiki Rukia, no te hagas el tonto!!

-¿Imbécil yo? – exclamo el peli naranja malhumorado- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, ni si quiera te conozco y ya me estas insultando enana fea!! (como le costó decir lo de fea, pq en realidad para Ichigo Rukia era muy bonita u.u).

_¿Soy fea?..._

-¿e-na-na –fe-a? – repitió Rukia para sí misma incrédula, no le importaban las palabras, era la expresión con que ichigo la había visto…esa expresión, ¿en verdad pensaba que ella era fea?

-Kuchiki-san, ¿puede que la memoria que le robaron a Ichigo, no sería la tuya…? – comentó Inoue hablándole

-¿Qué? – exclamo Rukia sin entender nada

-Me voy para mi casa – intervino el chico mal humorado – nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos

Ichigo se fue caminando dejando a una Rukia parada sin entender nada, al cabo de un rato Renji llego.

-Io! Rukia, tarde un poco, ¿ya te encontraste con todos?

-Renji…-exclamaba Rukia como en Shock

**00000-00000-000000**

-Kuchiki-san no te preocupes, kurosaki-kun va a regresar a la normalidad – decía Inoue tranquilizando a Rukia, ya en la casa de ella – tan solo es que… espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad rápido

-Inoue, tenemos que ayudarle…es muy raro que un hollow borre la memoria, en mis años de vida nunca había visto un caso así…

-Lo mejor será que descanses aquí en la casa de Inoue por ahora - exclamo Renji – voy a preguntarle a Urahara sobre lo que pasa con Ichigo, así que no te preocupes.

-Renji salió camino a la casa de Urahara, recordando cuando Ichigo le había pedido el favor…

**FLASH BACK**

-No, y definitivamente no! le voy a mentir a Rukia, idiota, jamás le haría algo así

-Renji…. Ya lo sé, pero no encuentro otra manera de que se olvide de mi …

-¿Por qué no solamente le dices que no la quieres volver a ver?

-No… no puedo…- le dijo Ichigo, con el semblante triste en un escenario de soledad – No podría ver la cara de ella cuando yo le diga eso tan seriamente, y más cuando es mentira…ni siquiera lo podría decir… porque la quiero seguir viendo…

-Eres un caso perdido ¬¬ - le dijo Renji- además de ser un idiota…

-Ya lo sé! – exclamo Ichigo apesadumbrado, y Renji se impresiono de que el pelinaranja aceptaba un insulto, debí estar realmente mal- Por favor Renji, eres mi única esperanza, yo tampoco quiero mentirle pero… es más fácil hacer que ella se olvide de mí, así se devolverá y vivirá tranquila…

-Mmm…prométeme que le harás el menor daño posible Ichigo…

-Entonces tu prométeme que estarás ahí para consolarla….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_¿Cómo había podido entrar en ese juego de mentiras?_

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ah!! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – exclamo el chico casi gritando

-SHH!! Cállate Ichigo que nos van a oír!

-AH!! SAL DE MI CUARTO!! DESCONOCIDA!! – gritaba el pelinaranja como loco

-Ichigo pero si soy yo… ¿no me recuerdas? Sou ru…

-No!! No me interesa saber tu nombre ni nada relacionado, ahora, no te conozco, no sé porque insistes meterte en mi vida… ¿eres una pervertida o algo?

-Claro que no imbécil!! – exclamo la chica dándole un patada que le dejo a ichigo e hizo que le dieran unas ganas de insultar terribles

-¿Qué carajos haces enana?! – respondió el chico actuando con naturalidad, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rukia

_¿Me volvió a recordar? – pensó la shinigami_

_No!!... Debo seguir actuando… - pensaba ichigo mientras tanto_

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida!!– exclamo Ichigo tirándola por la ventana y cerrando – largo de mi vista!!

-Ichi…!!- exclamo Rukia, levantándose con cuidado del suelo, pero Ichigo ya había apagado la luz, y además tenía la ventana cerrada….

_Algo… no cuadra en todo esto…, estoy segura de que ichigo actuó con demasiada naturalidad…_

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-¿Cómo te fue kuchiki –san?

-Noo….- decía Rukia lentamente entrando, poniendo una sonrisa algo triste de la que Inoue se percato y se aguanto las ganas de decirle la verdad – no me recuerda Inoue… pero….algo no está bien…

-Ya lo hará kuchiki-san… no t preocupes – dijo suavemente la chica– todo va a estar bien, ya verás…

**Al día siguiente…**

-¿Entonces Urahara no está seguro de si se recuperara o no? – interrogo la kuchiki en el receso de clase

-No, dice que lo mejor es que no lo forcemos a recordar, dice que es mejor que evites acercarte a él porque le podría crear una confusión peor y… algo así

-Mmm entiendo…_Algo aquí no cuadra…insisto…_

-¿No lo habrás saludado ya, no?-interrogo Renji

-Apenas me vio en la escuela me miro mal, me dijo quítate, no te acerque a mi estorbo, etc – respondió la chica abriendo un jugo a cajita, recordando como ichigo le había enseñado

-Éste ichigo se está buscando una paliza….

-Pero alégrate kuchiki-san, él perdió la memoria de unan de las personas más importante para el … - intervino Inoue para tratar de reconfortarla, aunque no se estaba ayudando a ella misma precisamente….

-Bueno bueno… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se ponga bien, tendrás que aguantártelo. – comento finalmente Renji.

-Chicos…. ¿ustedes nunca me mentirían. Verdad? – expuso Rukia con su voz melosa y una sonrisa

-¿eh? – Inoue y Renji se voltearon a mirar al tiempo y Rukia noto un extraño nerviosismo por parte de ambos

-Este!! Ah!! Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo – exclamo Renji y salió corriendo

-Renji!! Ven para acá!! No me has respondido!! – le grito Rukia viendo como se alejaba

-Esto..yo…creo que Tatsuki-chan me necesita.. – decía Inoue alejándose lentamente

-Ah no! Inoue, tú no te vas, hay algo muy raro aquí – le decía Rukia seriamente - ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa con Ichigo?

-Inoue! Te estaba buscando! Necesito hablar contigo un momento – exclamo Ishida detrás de Rukia

-No, Ishida, Inue y yo estamos conversando…

-Solo será por unos momentos kuchiki-san, ¿verdad Ishida-kun?

-Si…

-Mm… - Rukia acepto no muy convencida, viendo como ellos se alejaban… pero algo le decía que debía seguirlos

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

-Ichigo, Rukia no está muy convencida de todo, estás actuando verdaderamente mal – hablo Renji, sentándose en el pasto

-Él tiene razón kurosaki – comento Ishida – debes decirle la verdad…

-Pues yo creo lo mismo kurosaki kun…si kuchiki-san se entera… no me imagino… - decía Inoue bastante triste mientras todos se ponían tristes también – además me duele mentirle…

-Yo les dije que desde el principio todo este plan iba a terminal mal – empezó Ichigo – todo es tu culpa Ishida, esta idea no fue mia…

-Kurosaki….-dijo Ishida de pronto asustado – no sigas!!

-No!, déjame continuar, odio mentirle a Rukia, al igual que todos…

-Kurosaki-kun… - decía Inoue también nerviosa mirando detrás de Ichigo, pero como el chico estaba de espaldas no se daba cuenta – esto…

-No sé qué otra cosa hacer para que se aleje de mí, no puedo decirle… "oye Rukia, vete, no quiero ver más tu fea cara por aquí"…. – se explicaba Ichigo, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Inoue

-Ichigo!! Cállate!! – le dijo Renji de pronto yendo hacia él para taparle la boca, pero Ichigo lo esquivo y con mala cara se puso bravo

-Ya sé que no quieres oírlo Renji! Pero todo lo que digo es verdad – dijo el chico molesto pero de pronto, puso una cara triste – no me gusta mentirle, de hecho odio completamente cualquier cosa que haga daño a Rukia, pero yo mismo le hago más daño que otra cosa, vamos a dejar esta mentira de lado, haremos como que recupere mi memoria y ya….

-Ichigo!!kurosaki-kun! detrás de ti!! – gritaron al tiempo. Renji, Inoue e Ishida completamente asustados

-¿eh?...-Por alguna razón, un temor inmenso invadió el corazón del pelinaranja, había alguien detrás que había escuchado todo…¿verdad? ¿era eso lo que sus amigos trataban de decirle? ¿Quién…? ¿keigo, Tatsuki?….o podría ser…¿.Rukia? …No, no podía haber forma de que él fuera tan de malas en la vida….

-Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu memoria, I-Chi-go…-dijo una voz detrás de él

_Mierda!!…esa voz…_

-Oh….no…. ¿Rukia? – exclamo Ichigo, parándose y mirando lentamente hacia atrás

-baka…-dijo de pronto Rukia, escondiendo sus lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir con todo el esfuerzo que podía y sonriendo - Si no querías verme, o que estuviera a tu lado, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho….

-Rukia…-exclamo ichigo sintiéndose como la peor escoria del mundo, ¿Qué había acabado de decir, y lo peor, de hacer? – yo…

-No me gusta que me mientan Ichigo, estoy segura que tú detestas tanto las mentiras como yo, o eso era lo que creía… – dijo ella, continuaba aun con una sonrisa…aunque forzada…

-No, kuchiki-san, él no tuvo la culpa…yo…- intervino Inoue, pero se calló cuando vio la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero sobre todo la de Rukia, que la miraba con una expresión de dolor, a pesar de la falsa sonrisa

-Rukia, nada de lo que dije es verdad! Yo…-empezó Ichigo, pero Rukia, cambio su sonrisa a un mirada de furia contenida

-Basta Ichigo, ya tuve suficiente de mentiras, no sigas…- decía la pelinegra – acabaste de decir que todo los que decías era verdad

-No, es que tu no entiendes, no lo hice porque quisiera, lo que pasa es que Byakuya!...

-No más Ichigo! – continuo Rukia, ahora si que estaba realmente brava – Nii-sama no tienes nada que ver en esto!

-No, no es así, él si tiene que ver, escúchame enana! – le rogaba Ichigo. Pero Rukia le había dado la espalda y se estaba alejando de él.

-Kuraki! Mejor déjala – le decía Ishida tratando de que las cosas se calmaran

-Rukia! que esperes, joder!! – le dijo el chico, cogiéndola de un brazo

-Suéltame!! Imbécil! – le grito la chica, haciendo fuerza para que el chico la soltara

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches!

-No me interesa! Ya suéltame!!

-Que no!, escúchame!, lo que pasa es que Byakuya….

-Idiota!, ya basta!! – le grito Rukia, completamente furiosa e atino a hacer solo una cosa.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un instante. Inoue, Renji e Ishida miraban la escena sorprendidos. Rukia le había pegado a Ichigo, pero…nunca una cachetada, y no así… con una cara de tristeza… que nunca le habían visto…. Ichigo soltó el brazo de Rukia

El peli naranja levanto lentamente la mirada, y lo que más le dolió aparte de la cachetada que había acabado de recibir, fue la cara que en ese preciso momento tenía Rukia.

La chica hizo lo posible por esconder sus lágrimas, pero una se le escapo.

-¿Por qué Ichigo? – le decía la chica en un susurro, mirando al suelo, las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer

-….-Ichigo, estaba pasmado, no podía decir ninguna palabra, nunca había visto a Rukia, así…

-Ichigo! – le llamo Keigo que estaba mirando toda la escena, junto con muchas más personas de la escuela que quien sabe hace cuanto estaban espiando – kuchiki-san…

-Adiós…-fue lo último que dijo Rukia – lamento haberte causado problemas

-No!!...-le grito Ichigo, intento ir detrás de ella pero su cuerpo no le respondía

_Carajo! Muévete…!_

-Ichigo!…. – le dijo Renji, reaccionando por fin

-Kurosaki-kun…- lo llamo Inoue preocupada, al ver que Ichigo se había quedado mirando hacia donde minutos antes, había estado Rukia

-SOY UN IMBECIL!!- gritó el chico a todo pulmón, toda la escuela lo estaba viendo, le dio un puño fuerte al piso

-Cálmate kurosaki! – le dijo Ishida yendo hacia él – lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarla

-Fuera de aquí, que ven todos ustedes – empezaron a gritar Keigo y mizuiro en un intento de ayudar a Ichigo

La gente se empezó a ir, pero más que todo, porque empezaba a caer una fuerte tormenta

-¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre kuchiki-san Ichigo? – empezó Keigo a reclamarle – nunca la había visto así

-Estaba realmente triste – comentó mizuiro

-Yo le he hecho mucho daño…-dijo por fin Ichigo, cuando se hubo quedado solamente con sus amigos – yo…

-Esto es por haber herido a Rukia! –le dijo Renji y le pego un puño a Ichigo, que lo hizo caer al suelo

-Abarai-kun! – exclamo Inoue preocupada

-Te mereces eso y más Ichigo – le soltó el pelirrojo y desapareció, yendo por el camino que se había ido Rukia

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?

-Déjalo, Inoue, él tienes razón – susurro el pelinaranja, parándose – me merezco eso y más..

-Yo voy a ir a buscar a kuchiki-san – exclamo ala chica, y también salió corriendo por donde se había ido la Shinigami

-Inoue! – grito Ishida – vamos kurosaki, es mejor que nosotros la busquemos también antes de que parta para el hueco mundo

-¿Pero no es esto lo que queríamos Ishida? – empezó el Shinigami aun en el suelo con la mirada perdida, mientras gotas caían sobre él - ¿Qué Rukia me odiara?

-No seas imbécil kurosaki!

-Ichigo ¿ en verdad es lo que quieres? – intervino la voz de sado

-Nunca has obedecido a Byakuya!, ¿porque tendrías que empezar a hacerlo? – le soltó Ishida bastante molesto con la actitud del Shinigami – Déjate ya de tontería y ve a buscar a kuchiki-san!, o ¿pensaste que tal vez, no la volverías a ver nunca?

-Pero ella no me va a escuchar…

-¿Acaso importa? – le decía Ishida levantándolo del suelo, y zarandeándolo para hacer que el chico volviera en sí – Si sientes algo por ella dícelo!, ¿no te has enfrentado ya a la sociedad de almas antes y a Byakuya también? Reacciona!!

…_¿Yo? ¿yo ya me he enfrentado a toda la sociedad de almas?... si…cuando iban a matar a Rukia… y me enfrente con Byakuya, y gane esa batalla…. ¿entonces de que tengo miedo?..._

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que sienta kuchiki-san? ¿ es eso kurosaki? – intervino Tatsuki, que había mirado toda la escena, a decir verdad, la chica lo conocía a la perfección - o es mieodo de lo que tu sientes

_¿Miedo de conocer lo sentimientos de Rukia? ¿lo que siente por mi?_

-Eres igual de cobarde a cuando eras chico! – le empezó a gritar Tatsuki – si tienes miedos enfréntalos! Sino… solo conseguirás hacerte daño y hacer daño a otras personas. No me digas que también tienes miedo de descubrir tus sentimientos…

_Tatsuki tiene razón…_

-Lo siento…-dijo el Shinigami soltándose e Ishida y mirando a Tatsuki – tienes razón, soy un cobarde

-Kurosaki, Ichigo! – exclamaron Ishida, mizuiro y Keigo a tiempo

-Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón, amigos – dijo Ichigo ahora poniendo una cara de determinación –Voy a buscar a Rukia, y haré que me escuche…

_No te irás de mi lado Rukia… puede que haya sido un imbécil, pero voy a enmendar las cosas…._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews! el prox cap lo subire prontico -, espero.**


	11. Te Amo

**Lamento mucho la tardanza: S. Aquí está el cap. 11. Espero que lo disfruten. El principio del capítulo lo escribí con una canción que se llama "amor mio" de tres copas, ojala la puedan escuchar mientras lo leen. **

**Anuncio: El capitulo 12, será el último, así muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews. Trataré de hacer el mejor final, y adivinen q? jajaja, si, lo más probable es que tenga lemmon. Así que espero subirlo pronto, estoy trabajando en él, y así mismo, planeando una nueva historia. Bueno ahora si a leer. No olviden dejarme sus reviews! =)**

_Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos del personaje_

**CAPITULO 11. Te amo**

_**Amor mío, no sé lo que pasó contigo**_

_**No sé lo que paso conmigo**_

_**¿por que dejamos de ser**_

_**Buenos amantes y buenos amigos?...**_

Rukia se encontraba en la sociedad de almas. Su mansión kuchiki….

-Ichigo….

_**Amor mío ¿por qué tenemos tanto frío?**_

_**¿por qué dejamos que el olvido**_

_**nos congelara la piel**_

_**y nos dejara en medio del vacío?**_

-¿_Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿en verdad tenias tantas ganas de que me alejara de ti?_

_**¿Qué le paso a nuestro amor**_

_**que le paso a tu corazón y al mío......?**_

-RUKIA!!!!! – gritaba Ichigo a través de la lluvia – Rukiaaa!!

_¿Dónde estás?¿Que he hecho? ¿Me podrás perdonar?_

** Aa aaaa amor mio te me estas llendo como agua de río.**

** Aa aaa amor mío estas aquí pero no estás conmigo oooo.**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?...._

**Aa aaa amor mío no te me vayas que te necesito**

**Aa aaa amor mío para sentir que sigo estando vivo…**

-¿Cómo podré seguir sin ti….? ¿Cómo podré vivir… sin ti? – susurraba el peli naranja

_No te vayas Rukia… no me importa Byakuya…. Ni la sociedad de almas…. Solo tú…. Te necesito….._

_-Ichigo…¿Por qué cuando más te necesitaba? – susurraba la Shinigami, mientras una pequeña lagrima traicionera se resbala por su mejilla_

**Amor mío te están gritando mis latidos**

**Con este corazón partido que se desangra por tí**

**que lo lastima como un enemigo...**

**¿Qué le paso a nuestro amor**

**Que le paso a tu corazón y al míoooo...?**

-Rukia!!!!!!!!!!! – exclamo el chico dándole un fuerte golpe al suelo, mientras su cara se empapaba debajo de la lluvia.

- Ya basta Ichigo – le dijo una voz por detrás

-Renji…

-Ella se devolvió para la sociedad de almas…

-¿Qué? – respondió ichigo lentamente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en… algún lado…. ¿Qué era eso? ¿su corazón?

-déjala, Ichigo….

**Vivo por tí, solamente por tí**

**y yo sé que no todo está perdidooooo...**

-Iré a la sociedad de almas por ella…. No todo está perdido Renji. yo la necesito, hare todo lo necesario para que me disculpe…y en cuento a Byakuya… lo enfrentaré

**Aa aaaa amor mío te me estas yendo como agua de río.**

**Aa aaa amor mío estas aquí pero no estás conmigo oooo.**

**Aa aaa amor mío no te me vayas que te necesito.**

**Aa aaa amor mío para sentir que sigo estando vivo…**

**OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO**

**3 días después…**

-Nii-sama! – exclamo Rukia, haciendo una reverencia entrado en el despacho de su hermano, que la había hecho llamar

-Rukia…perdona no haberte podido atender antes, estaba en una misión - hablo su hermano, mientras se sentaba en su lugar - ¿Así que has decidido volver a la sociedad de almas?

-Si, aunque quisiera hablar contigo, si no hay problema – dijo la chica también tomando asiento

¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No quiero… tener más misiones en el mundo humano, si tú me lo permites, claro …

-¿Qué? – saltó su hermano sorprendido, pero después se calmo – mmm… es e algo que decide Ukitake…

-Pero…nii-sama.. – le dijo la chica con todo el respeto que pudo…

-Rukia, Se que algo ha pasado en el mundo humano – le dijo su hermano con un semblante bastante serio

-¿eh? – repitió la chica con sorpresa – no... no ha pasado nada nii-sama

-¿Ha sido Kurosaki Ichigo?... – le dijo su hermano, y después hablo con mucho esfuerzo, en verdad le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos…- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-¿Cómo lo ha…O.O? – iba a decir Rukia… ¿su hermano era brujo o q? – quiero decir… no… no me ha hecho nada ¬¬

-Rukia, aunque Ukitake te envió a ese mundo, siempre has tenido problemas desde que fuiste allá – le dijo su hermano mirándola fijamente – Escucha Rukia, Sin amabilidad, el ser humano deambula por la vida torpemente, siendo imperfectos, peligrosos y terribles. También son inferiores a nosotros….

-Entiendo… - dijo Rukia, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza – pero… nii-sama…los seres humanos también son maravillosos…te apoyan, se ríen contigo, te ayudan en casos de necesidad, y han inventado tantas cosas! Su mundo está lleno de cosas extrañas y…su corazón, su calidez…

-Ya veo…así que te haya hecho tanto daño, tú sigues hablando de kurosaki Ichigo y su mundo con esa clase de….sentimiento…

-¿Eh?.. ah… perdón … - dijo la chica avergonzada, se había ido a pensar en los buenos tiempos con sus amigos, Ishida, Chad, Inoue e Ichigo… - no era mi intención _además de que no tiene porque haber ningún sentimiento…_pensó la shinigami

-Rukia… no he sido muy sincero contigo… - empezó su hermano mirando hacia otra dirección – me preocupas.

-¿Qué? …- ¿había oído bien? ¿su hermano estaba preocupado por ella?

-Rukia, no has querido salir de tu habitación excepto para las misiones. Ukitake me ha dicho que has aumentado tu fuerza y asesinas a los Hollows en tus misiones con una habilidad impresionante, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento ni remordimiento y en tan solo tres días, pero… no hablas casi con él, ni con tus compañeros de escuadrón. Ukitake está preocupado también y dice que has cambiado. ¿Es eso correcto?

-Creí que te agradaría que fuera así, nii-sama

-Mmm…- Byakuya se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana – Mi deber es protegerte… pero no quiero verte…

-¿si, ni-sama…? – le invito Rukia a continuar

-Mm… - Byakuya no podía soltar bien la palabra – hice un trato con kurosaki. Le dije que le permitiría ir conmigo a salvarte siempre y cuando se alejara completamente de ti.

-¿Qué qué? O.O – susurro Rukia bajo, pero completamente sorprendida

-Ese chico solo te hace sufrir, de eso me he dado cuenta, desde que lo conociste hasta el día que regresaste y te enviaron al hueco mundo. Así como debo proteger tu felicidad, debía alejarte de él, y creo que el cumplió parte del trato, hizo que te alejaras de él….

-Nii-sama – exclamo Rukia sorprendida – estás queriendo decir que todo lo que hizo Ichigo fue… ¿porque tú se lo pediste?

-No estoy seguro de que haya sido lo correcto, porque puedes que estés sufriendo… más. – le dijo su hermano volviendo a mirarla fijamente aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojada (kyaaa kawai!, Byakuya sonrojadito, q lindo).- Sea cual sea tu decisión, Rukia, espero que sepas escoger el camino correcto….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿todavía no está lista la puerta? – exclamo ichigo impaciente

-Ya te he dicho kurosaki-kun! esta tarde la tendrás – le respondió Urahara tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Argh!!! – exclamo el chico impaciente, ya era el tercer día que iba donde Urahara

-No es mi culpa que el capitán kuchiki me diera órdenes estrictas de no abrir puertas hasta que el volviera a la sociedad de almas – le volvió a explicar por tercera vez Urahara – y ya que es el día que el volvió podremos abrirlas, solo espera un poco….

-¿Y tu desde cuando recibes ordenes de Byakuya? ¬¬– le soltó el peli naranja molesto

-Bueno… esto…T_T… tú ya sabes la clase de amenazas que hace el capitán kuchiki…T_T…

-A la mierda Con Byakuya!!! –Exclamo Ichigo, ya saliéndole fuego por la boca

-Cálmate kurosaki-kun! – exclamo Urahara

-Si no me la abres ya seré yo el que acabe con tu pu"piii" casa del "piiii"! –grito – he esperado dos maldi "piiiii" y ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar más!!(palabras demasiado groseras, jeje..había que censurarlas)

-Hai, hai!!!! Lo que tu digas, kurosaki kun T_T

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Éstas segura de que quieres volver al mundo humano? Hace dos días me estabas diciendo todo lo contrario…

-Este… si Ukitake taicho…- respondió Rukia apenada – vera… es que tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…y siento mucho haberlo confundido…

-Muy bien… - exclamo el capitán sonriente – que tengas suerte, kuchiki

-Arigato,ukitake taicho – exclamo la pelinegra, devolviéndole la sonrisa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Al fin en la sociedad de almas– exclamo el peli naranja – ahora… ¿Dónde podrá estar?

-kurosaki Ichigo– exclamo una voz detrás de él

"Oh no…"

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí – le soltó Byakuya – si estás buscando a mi hermana, ella acabo de retomar su misión hacia el mundo humano

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué? ¿Ella…? – trato de coordinar el peli naranja, ¿Qué Rukia había vuelto al mundo humano? O ¿Byakuya le estaba jugando una trampa para que él no se acercara a ella?– Byakuya, no sé que pienses tú de todo esto… pero yo he descubierto que…yo….yo...yo…

-¿? ¬¬

- Yo…amo a Rukia!, y la necesito a mi lado!, así tú te interpongas…peleare contigo las veces que sea necesario y te ganaré una y otra vez, y si tengo que pelear con toda la sociedad de almas de nuevo lo haré hasta que por fin nos dejen en paz.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, lárgate, si no quieres que te haga pagar con senbonzakura lo que le has hecho… - exclamo el capitán desenvainando su espada – por cierto, nuestro trato… está roto…

-¿EH? – ichigo lo miro sorprendido – ¿Qué has dicho?

-Rukia no se encuentra en este mundo, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces – comento el kuchiki mientras las flores de cerezo comenzaban a caer en los arboles. – ahora aléjate de mi vista

Ichigo observo como él le daba la espalda y se iba, dejándolo a él sin palabras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Urahara? – exclamo Rukia molesta

-Ya te lo he dicho, sabía que esto pasaría, pero él no quiso esperarse ni un ratico y me amenazó!! T^T, así que no tuve más remedio que dejarlo ir…

-Mmm… - fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia - ¿él te amenazo?

-Si, ambos me amenazaron! Tu hermano y ahora tu nov... digo, kurosaki-kun. él ya había esperado varios días para verte, kuchiki-san, pero dijo que no podía esperar más… así que desato su furia contra el pobre de mi!! – exclamo Urahara – pobre yo!!! T_T

-Mm..

-¿A dónde vas kuchiki-san? ¿no va a esperar a que el regrese? si no lo haces me matara!!

-No… - exclamo la chica algo contrariada… - voy a dar un paseo…si él me quiere ver, que me busque el descerebrado ese…

Cinco minutos después….

-Urahara, ¿apareció Rukia por aquí?

-Si… pero no la pude retener kurosaki-kun – comento el vendedor detrás de una mesa, protegiéndose de ichigo – no me pegues! T_T

-¿Qué? – ¿Osea que Byakuya me estaba diciendo la verdad?

-Eso parece¬¬…

-¿adónde se ha ido Rukia, Urahara?

-No se… dijo que iba a dar un paseo y " si me quiere ver, que me busque el descerebrado ese" – comentó, imitando la voz de Rukia

-¿Qué? Maldita enana….ya verás, pues si tanto quieres que te busque lo haré, no te escaparas de mi tan fácil…arrgh…

-Tranquilo kurosaki-kun, calmate… T_T

**Una hora después, ya cayendo la noche….**

-Oeeee Rukia!! - gritaba ichigo ya en su cuerpo – ah donde rayos estás!. Llevo horas buscándote y no te encuentro!!

-¿Ichi..go?- exclamó figura pequeña llegando enfrente e él

-Rukia! – exclamo el chico!

El viento acaricia el cabello de Rukia y movía suavemente el de Ichigo. Solo pudieron mirarse fijamente lo que les pareció una eternidad. Rukia tenía los ojos algo aguados y tenía el rostro sonrojado. Ichigo pudo observar que la chica se encontraba en su gigai, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con unas botas cafés. Tenía un aspecto realmente provocativo para el chico pero trato de desviar su atención hacia algo mas importante.

-Rukia…yo.. lo lamento! Perdón! – grito el chico cayendo de rodillas al piso, la lluvia de repente comenzó a caer…

-…O_O…

-Rukia, no sabes cuánto lo lamento…en verdad, nunca me había arrepentido tanto de haber herido a una persona, Rukia… te necesito, nada de lo que dije es verdad…. Es solo que… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerme a tu hermano hasta que me di cuenta…de que te perdía...

El peli naranja estaba completamente abatido en el suelo, mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a bajar y se resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¿Estaba llorando, o eran las gotas de lluvia? Rukia jamás lo había visto así… debía estarla pasando bastante mal...Algo adentro de ella solo le gritaba que lo abrazara… ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Su corazón? No podía ser cierto…

-Ichigo… ya …

-No Rukia… en verdad lo lamento…te quiero a mi lado más que a ninguna otra persona, no soportaría el perder a la segunda mujer que he amado en la vida, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-eres un idiota…Ichigo

-si, ya lo sé…

-y un imbécil y un descerebrado…

-Si, también….¿eh?- el Shinigami subió la cara un poco al ver que Rukia estaba riéndose y se sonrojo sin querer - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jajaja, solo mírate! – exclamo la peli negra sin deja de reírse – levántate Ichigo, ese no es el Shinigami del que me enamore… él nunca se arrodillaría ante nadie

-¿Eh? – el cerebro de ichigo apenas podía procesar aquellas palabras

"_Shinigami del que me enamore"…_

"_Shinigami del que me enamore"…_

"_Shinigami del que me enamore"…_

-Oe!!! Que te levantes idiota!!! – le grito la chica, pegándole una patada que el chico recibió por estar tan desprevenido

-Argh!!! Pero qué te pasa enana! Porque me pegas!!!

-Pues con esa cara de idiota que tienes quien no te pegaría!

-Pues la cara de idiota la tengo por tu culpa, enana del demonio!!! – exclamo el Shinigami sonrojándose completamente y miro para otro lado

-Gracias, Ichigo.. – dijo la Shinigami, yendo lentamente hacia el peli naranja y abrazándolo suavemente… - y ya olvidemos lo que paso, tonto…pero eso sí, no me vuelvas a decir nada como eso otra vez, esas palabras, dolieron un poco descerebrado …

Esas palabras fueron como un vaso de agua en el desierto corazón de Ichigo.

-Enana…- exclamo el Shinigami suavemente, mientras las gotas seguían cayendo encima de ellos. El Shinigami la abrazo y la atrajo más hacia él, sosteniendo una mano en el cabello de ella y la otra en su espalda, mientras ella hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él – gracias, y prometo no hacerte sufrir otra vez.

Así duraron unos momentos, donde no importaba nada, absolutamente nada, tan solo ellos dos…

Sintiendo las respiraciones de ambos, acompasadas, y el aroma que desprendía el otro, tan cálido…

-Te amo Rukia… - le dijo el peli naranja, separándose un poco de ella – y mucho y ¿sabes? Solo me arrodillará ante una persona…y esa solo sería la mujer que más amo en este mundo

-te amo, idiota descerebrado – le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, algo sonrojada por tener tan cerca los labios del chico

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, hasta que ichigo la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, dando como resultado un beso desesperado, pero con muchísima pasión y deseo, cuanto habían esperado para darse un simple beso! Tan solo eso!. Rukia abrió un poco su boca para dar paso a la juguetona lengua de Ichigo y así estuvieron, bastante rato, él, agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo, para que no se le escapara, porque nunca más dejaría que su amada Rukia se alejara de él. Su otra mano, se encontraba apoyada en la suave mejilla de su Shinigami. Por su parte, Rukia se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de su peli naranja que tanto le gustaba, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellas sensaciones extrañas que comenzaban a nacer dentro de ella...

Pero…todo se interrumpió porque necesitaban aire..

-Ichi-go..- le llamó la peli negra algo agitada

-Ru-kia…- respondió el chico agitado mirándola, aun sin soltarla –lamento si fui muy rudo… pero es que… no me aguantaba las ganas de besarte

-No te preocupes descerebrado…me basta con saber que ésta vez no estás tomado…- le dijo la Shinigami aun sonrojada, mirando a Ichigo intensamente – la verdad, yo tampoco aguantaba mucho mas…

Rukia volvió a besarlo, aunque al estilo de ella. Ese beso fue un poco diferente. Ya que iba al ritmo de Rukia, haciéndolo un poco más suave, mas sentido…y otra vez sus lenguas se volvieron a juntar, curioseando cada una en la boca del otro. Pero esta vez Rukia no corría el riesgo de que le quitaran la suya, ya que Ichigo estaba mucho más calmado, y la dejaba controlar el beso. Sin embargo Ichigo no dejaba de apretarla contra él, aunque suavemente para no hacerle ningún daño. La verdad era que el chico la deseaba tanto…no solo sus besos, sino toda… que ella fuera todo para él, y solamente de él…

-Ps!! Chicos por acá! aquí están! – susurro Inoue, detrás de unos arbolitos

-Orihime-san! La sombrilla, no te mo...O.O..jes O.O- Ishida quedo sin palabras al ver la escenita

-¿Qué pasa chicos, los encontraron? – exclamo Renji llegando detrás del arbolito –ah!!O.O ¿Qué coño!!!…?

-Shh!!!! – les hizo callar Chad cuando llego – no hagan ruido! O.O

-¿Puedo preguntar porque los estamos espiando? ¬¬ – dijo Ishida muy bajo

-Callate! – le solto Renji, quien aun no podía creer lo que veí- O.O

-Es nuestro deber, Ishida-kun! –respondió Inoue firmemente, aunque su mirada se torno algo triste…

-Pues me alegro que por fin se dijeran lo que sienten, y la verdad me sorprendió, porque kurosaki es un estúpido…¬¬ - dijo finalmente Ishida

-Te voy a matar Ichigo!!! Ya verás!! – soltó Renji furioso pero todos les taparon la boca inmediatamente… - ¿Cómo has podido ligarte con Rukia? _Con mi! Rukia, no hay más mujeres en este mundo acaso…maldito!!_

-Ichi-go – decía Rukia entre besos - ¿no oíste algo?

-Mm… no oí nada – decía Ichigo, volviendo otra vez a poner fuerza en el beso

-Mmm..! – Rukia tuvo que dejarse llevar por aquel beso que le brindaba el Shinigami, aunque después, los labios de él se posaron en el cuello de Rukia, …ella solo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido

Otra vez otro extraño ruido...

-Ichi-go…para…-le decía Rukia, como podía, pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para detener al Shinigami

Mm..

-Ichigo... espera…

-Mmm…. – el Shinigami continuaba concentrado saboreando el cuello de Rukia

-Que pares descerebrado!!!! – le grito la chica completamente sonrojada, dándole una patada que lo alejo de ella

-Argh!!!! Pero qué te pasa enana!!! Ya es la segunda vez que me pegas! – exclamo el Ichigo completamente rojo de la pena

- porque no querías parar idiota!!!!!- respondió la peli negra con la cara roja también

-Solo era que me hubieras dicho que parara!!!!

-eso fue lo que hice!!! Tonto!!! pero tú no parabas!

-Pues…Yo no te oí¬¬!

-Serás….- empezó Rukia – creo que tenemos visita…escucha..

-Para! Abari-kun! nos van a oir!

-Pero.!!!mmm-¡!!

-Cállate – le decía Ishida tapándole la boca al pelirrojo –ups…creo que ya es tarde… que tal kurosaki..jejeje n.ñ

-¿Qué…QUE CARAJOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!!!? – exclamo Ichigo completamente sonrojado y molesto

-Ps…este…veras…la verdad es que Ishida-kun tuvo la idea de que sería bueno que los siguiéramos.. pues ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que estuvieran bien… ¿verdad, Ishida-kun? – comenzó Inoue alejándose lentamente

-¿Qué? … no! No!… fue sado-kun el que me dijo que lo mejor era venir y no dejarlos solos…-.-! - dijo en su defensa Ishida también alejándose lentamente junto con Inoue

-Fue él – dijo Chad señalando a Renji y alejándose junto con los otros

-¿Qué? - exclamo Renji furioso cuando al fin lo dejaron libre – Ahora si me echan la culpa!!! Malditos!!!

-RENJI!!!! – gritaron ichigo y Rukia detrás de él, con un misterioso fuego ardiendo a su alrededor

-Ups… ejeje…este… yo no fui… verán…. Lo que paso fue que…

-Lo que paso fue que estamos felices porque ustedes dos por fin estén juntos! – gritó una voz de lejos, era la de Inue

-Por fin te superaste kurosaki!!! – exclamo Ishida riendose

-Felicitaciones – pronuncio Chad

-Kurosaki-kun es todo tuyo kuchiki-san! – volvió a gritar Inoue guiñándole un ojo, comentario al cual Rukia se sonrojo, olvidando por completo su enojo

-Mm… no me he olvidado de ti Renji – susurro Ichigo volteando a ver al Renji que ya no estaba - ¿Qué? ¿a donde te has ido gilipollas!? Vuelve aquí, cobarde!!!

-Ya…déjalo así Ichigo… - le dijo Rukia tan sonriente como nunca, y de una radiante belleza. Ichigo se quedo mirándola como bobo…. – oe!!!! Que tanto me miras, baka!!

¿Yo? ¿mirarte a ti? ¿Qué te pasa enana? ¿estás mal de la cabeza? – respondió Ichigo a la defensiva, sacándole la lengua

-Idiotaa!!!

-Estúpida!!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… ¬¬ - comentó Ishida

-No tienen remedio -.–! -concordó Renji

-Pero así se quieren n.n – dijo finalmente Inoue

-Descerebrado!

-Enana del demonio!

-Imbécil!!

-Te amo!!

Tara…¿Qué has dicho?

-Te amo enana – le respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-…. Yo... también te amo tarado .¬¬. - exclamo Rukia bastante sonrojada, ya que ichigo la había tomado por sorpresa – no me hagas repetirlo mas…

-Jajaja baka! ¿Te da pena decir tus propios sentimientos? – le dijo Ichigo burlándose de ella - cobarde!

-Jajaja! pues no creo que te agrade mucho cuando tu familia se entere de todo esto…- le dijo Rukia en venganza. Toché, ichigo quedó petrificado… - tranquilo descerebrado… estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-Tienes razón, estamos juntos Rukia – dijo finalmente el chico, cogiéndola de la mano suavemente y emprendiendo camino a su casa.


End file.
